I Found You
by Phoenix-Thunder
Summary: AU One night, Killua is on the prowl to kill…but then he sees someone that he normally shouldn't see... KilluaxGon and other pairs.
1. Nightmares and ghosts, same difference

I Found You Chapter 1

After all this time, I'm finally confident enough to start an actual KilluaxGon fic! (Wow it's been years since I've posted a new fic. I feel quite nervous). Actually it was supposed to be another concept I was going to post instead of this story but when I was fiddling with the plot, this was much more fun to do. It was partially inspired from bits of Noragami, Mike Inel's "Missing Halloween" video on youtube, and a bit of Bloodborne (I've only seen let's plays, I haven't played it myself.) This is actually a fic posted on impulse for the first time so don't blame me if there's some stuff that's off and I might take forever to finish. There's going to be implied deaths, gore (mostly Killua killing), nightmares and some morbid-ness. (I'll try not to make my chapters long...but we'll see DX)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

* * *

"There is no way I'm waking up at 3AM in the morning just to kill someone. I'm an assassin, not a ninja that works 24/7." A protest escapes the white hair teen mouth. He was tempted to ignore this request, hang up on the dude and go back to playing Kirby. Beating this level is obviously more important than taking on a job.

" _I'm only giving you the details Killua. You could try and do other things a normal Hunter would do."_ An old chipper voice replies back.

"But only thing I know and I'm good at doing is killing. Besides, I'm qualified as an Assassin Hunter _old man_. Is your head getting all screwy because of your age?"

" _Well, if I invite you over to the association and have another one of those matches, I can prove you wrong my boy~"_

Killua sighs discontented by his proposition. He throws his back on the couch and positions the cellphone to his other ear. "Netero-san," he says his name in hopes that he would give him a serious job to tackle. "Can you give me a job that's actually worth it? All the ones I've been getting have been so god damn boring."

" _Beggars can't be choosers! Hasn't Zeno taught you any of that?"_

"I snuck out from training and ate candy with him." He smirks at the memory.

" _It's about time you ignore the candy and become a real adult boy. You have a sister to take care of remember?"_

"Which is why I want a job that's fun for me at the same time. Come on, give me a hit that's actually challenging for me."

" _There aren't any major ones this month I'm afraid. I think you'd be suited in a different category. Maybe a gourmet hunter since you wouldn't stop talking about that new chocolate from Idioha."_

"More like a Chocolatier Hunter but I can't. All I would do is eat everything and Alluka put a limit to my chocolate intake."

" _Hohoho, your own sister has a hold on you! She's grown up to be so mature~!"_ The senior hums.

"If you have one perverted thought about her, I'm gonna come over and beat you up for real old man." He grunted. "I'll accept the job only on the condition you give me a better one next time." Killua accepted it in the end since he did want some more money on the side for Alluka.

" _Now we're talking business! I'll send you the location and details after I drop the call. Make sure you send a picture."_

"You don't need to tell me." And with that, Killua ends the call with a click. His back rests on the couch as his hand reaches for his Nintendo 3DS. He lost his will to keep playing so he quits his game and sighs exhausted. Sheer boredom was swelling in the atmosphere which made Killua get up from the couch and walk to his room.

He didn't want to clean up his apartment, and it won't be long until his sister comes home from school. As he approaches his night table, he pulls the drawer and takes out his hunter's license that's already six years old. He smirks remembering that he took the exam for fun but he never thought he would use it as his backup job years later now that he's eighteen.

He slides the license card in his pocket while plopping himself on the bed. Taking a glance at the clock it was only 2PM, "Just one more hour before Alluka comes home…I hope school is okay for her." His eyelids grew heavy. Maybe a short nap wouldn't be bad…

* * *

" _Killu," The sickening voice of his brother repeats his nickname over and over again. White noise was mixed in the air and long black hair and swirling eyes of madness came to his vision._

" _Illumi!" Killua's eyes widens in fear recognizing his voice. He kept twisting his head in different directions to determine where he is._

" _Come here Killu." Multiple hands in the background and Illumi's thousand eyes in foreground reached out to grab him. Killua ran. He didn't know where he was running to but as long it was away from that monstrosity…_

 _He then spots a portrait of a younger version of himself and Alluka. Illumi's hand grabs the picture, tearing it in half. The walls of darkness Killua was running in flipped into a black and white mosaic pattern. Pitch black letters splatted themselves on the wallpaper like paint._

 _ **THE HEIR OF THE ZOLDYCK**_

 _ **You MuSt TraIN**_

 _ **YoU'rE THe FAVouRITE**_

 _ **HIGH HOPES**_

 _ **YoU OnLy LeAve HoME to KILL**_

 _ **KILLL KILLLL**_

 _ **Listen to US**_

 _ **LisTeN TO USSSSSS**_

 _ **You belong to ussssssss**_

 _ **COmE bAcK to UssSSsss**_

 _Killua huffs raggedly at the blotched lines that were appearing in front of his face as he kept on running feverishly. With each line there was a different voice each time. The familiar voices belongs to the members of his so called 'family'. It was all the things he had to grow and put up with._

 _Illumi's voice lowers, the lights grew dimmer around Killua. "Come closer." The lights continued to flicker on and off until Killua saw complete darkness once again._

 _A memory appears, one where he kills a few dozen people, another where he was in a chamber and his arms were shackled with chains. A sound of a shirt ripping and a knife hitting a target was heard. After that, the next thing he saw was a mop of Illumi's hair entangling his body and cradling him up in the air so he couldn't escape._

 _He wanted to move, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't. Illumi's eyes froze him in place._

" _ **I'll make sure,"**_ _He repeats his head twisting to him and open's his eyes only to reveal an army of giant needles preparing to stab him. His giant mouth opens wide to say:_

" _ **You're not alone."**_

* * *

"GYAahahaa!" With a strangled gasp, Killua jolts out the bed immediately, placing his hand on his wildly beating heart. Cold sweat dripped down his face and skin. "Damn it, not again." So much for his nap. _"I'm far away from home…why do I keep having these strange nightmares?"_

After years of imprisonment, he escaped from that dreaded mansion with Alluka and he was finally 'blessed' with a normal life. It's only been four months since he started living this way but he felt so…empty during the day and was plagued with nightmares whenever he slept. Killua didn't know whether he is truly free.

"Big brother, I'm home!" A hyper voice shouts by the entrance.

He cracked a weak smile, _"At least Alluka is finally getting the life she deserves."_ He quickly throws his top off and tosses it into the laundry basket. He replaced it with another purple t-shirt by the edge of his dresser and walks out of his room. "Yo! How's your first day of high school?"

"It was so much fun big brother! You should have been there!" She pounces on him and nuzzles his chest happily.

"Too old for high school little sis. There's no way in hell I'm wasting my time with education."

"But it really is a fun place! And I made friends! There was this one girl named Neon and she says she can predict the future!" She holds out her hand, "She does something called palmistry and wow I didn't know these lines in our hands can tell our life story. She's like a professional! And then we grouped up with her friend Eliza and this other girl named Retz in class and they're both so beautiful! Retz is a bit like a tomboy but her hair is so gorgeous and Eliza has an amazing fashion sense and ohoh! Amana introduced me to these other girls that were part of the manga club and-"

"Whoa whoa, calm down." Killua shakes her shoulders, laughing at her enthusiastic day. "Make sure you're breathing Alluka. How about you tell me about your day and friends over dinner?"

"Yes!" She cheers and her burst of energy kept Killua going. He was sincerely happy that Alluka could interact with others after being locked up at home for so long. "What's for dinner?"

"Chinese takeout. I ordered it earlier." He leaves her embrace to open the fridge.

"Ehh again? Big brother I want to cook!"

"Maybe when we figure out how to cook and not burn down our apartment."

"I'm taking home economics!" She raised her hand in confirmation.

"Perfect! We'll do take out until your make your first dish."

"Deal!" The siblings high-fived each other and giggled.

They enjoyed their dinner together after they reheated it in the microwave. Alluka talked about her day at school while slowing down this time, and Killua listens to every word she says with a warm smile on his face.

"You have a job to do?" She asks, slurping her noodles.

"Yeah, it'll be late at night so you might be asleep when I'm gone." He tells her of the new job he has but not about his nightmare. He doesn't want Alluka to worry about him.

"Ehhh? But I want to say goodbye at least!"

"It'll be quick trust me, I'll be back before you know it. Hell, it'll probably take me two minutes to go there and come back."

"In that case, I'm sleeping beside you tonight!" Alluka puffs her cheeks stubbornly.

"Hmmm, I might let you if you can finish your homework and take my turn cleaning up the dishes~" Killua puts up his feet on another chair and flashes his famous cat grin at her. Alluka stares at her brother silently before she dashes out of her chair and grabs the empty plates on the table, bringing them over to the sink. "After you finish eating!" He adds quickly.

"Hehehe~" Alluka laughs sheepishly.

Killua shakes his head and chuckles with her.

He hopes all of his days with Alluka will be like this. It didn't take that long for Alluka to clean up and do her homework. She walked in his room with a pillow in her hands prepared to sleep next to him for the night. They snuggled up together and they both fell asleep around the same time.

* * *

 _Killua observes his surroundings only to see that he is in his room. At first he thought he wasn't dreaming but the fact that Alluka wasn't beside him disturbed him greatly._

 _He looks up at the ceiling and see the large family portrait from his home again. It was the one without Alluka in the picture and sucked his teeth displeased._

" _ **Killua.**_ _"_

 _The voice wasn't unfamiliar to him but he tenses realizing that wasn't Illumi's voice…_

 _He looks back up to see the portrait once again and the center piece forms a crack all of a sudden. Killua stiffens when the painting began to break from the center and a black hand protrudes out of the large frame. A large visage of Alluka's face pops out and takes out the left arm that was still inside the image._

 _The giant head grows closer to Killua at an alarming speed making the room shake like there was an earthquake. The white walls were turning red and black, the room became sketchy with a crosshatch pattern. When her eyelids opened, her irises were darker than night, her sclera reflected the shadows in his heart and the same thing could be said for her mouth that smiled widely to engulf Killua's entire body whole…_

* * *

Killua immediately sits up from the bed wheezing. "I got to stop that…seriously." He yawns hoarsely as he looks down at his sister who was sleeping soundly. Alluka murmurs some incoherent words of something being adorable.

Killua was relieved that she didn't wake up because of his bad dream.

He wipes away the sweat from his forehead and looks at the digital clock on the night table and sees that it is 2:39AM. His head swerves back to Alluka and ponders about something. Knowing that 'Alluka' was asleep he asks, "Nanika, are you up?"

"Ooou?" Alluka's body sat up from the bed and she rubs her eyes. Her head turned and Killua saw the same deep black eyes from his dream. "Aye?"

"Were you…" His eyebrow twitches not knowing how he should be wording this. "Eating my face in my sleep?"

"...Eyeh?" Nanika tilt's her head, her pitch black orbs swirls in confusion.

Killua shakes his head and rubs her hair, "Never mind, I have to get up now. I got a job to do." He gets up from the bed. He exchanges his pajamas shirt for his dark blue turtle neck and light purple t-shirt thrown over it. He went to the washroom to change into his long dark pants and exits out. "Nanika, watch over Alluka and make sure not to let anyone else in while I'm gone. I won't be long, but just in case."

"Aye~" She gets up from the bed and trots her way over to Killua when he unplugs the cellphone he was charging. "Killua." Nanika wraps her arms around the assassin's waist. "I love you!"

He smiles and pecks her forehead softly, "Love you too. Stay safe." With that, he jumps out of the window. "Godspeed!" He runs out in a flash before Nanika could wave at him.

* * *

 _Target: Itovenkov Reista_

 _Occupation: Illegally distributing counterfeit Drug D2 pills from NGL._

 _Location: Underground Port 12, West of Balistine way. There should be a hidden entrance in the fourth warehouse. A wooden latch shouldn't be too hard for you to break~_

 _Time: We've received info that they'll be loading the drugs unto a ship exporting coffee around 3AM._

 _It's the best time to strike boy! Feel free to take out his subordinates as well will ya? We'll send some people from the association to handle the mess after you're done. Good luck!_

 _-Netero_

Killua read over the information Netero sent to his cellphone along with a photo of the said target. "There's still stuff going on with NGL? I thought that ended years ago. Shessh, why do I always end up with the old messes?"

His entire body was enshrouded with electricity as he was running on the roofs of the buildings and homes that were around him. It was still dark out but he can see people around going to their parties and hearing dubstep music across the distance. He ignored all of those noises as he arrives by the harbor port 12. "This is it."

Killua's electricity receded and his static hair returns to normal. His eyes searched for the fourth warehouse and finds it in less than three minutes. He enters and goes to find the latch that was in Netero's message. "Where could it be?" Voices of laughter came from a certain direction and when Killua followed the source he found the latch.

After opening it carefully, he goes down the steps without making a sound. At first he thought he was in an attic since there was dust all over. He walks further in and tunes in on his hearing. He lifts his eyebrow when he heard the same laughing voices coming from the floor below him. He quietly removes a plaque of wood revealing a group of men below.

"Cheers for getting these drugs outta this house!"

"To D2!" All the men below clanged their mugs of beer together and all of them took a sip.

"We'll be rolling in the dough in the next few days. Who knew this would work out?"

"We got to get the ships rolling out first, then we get the booty. Haven't you learned about order?"

"It's a good thing no one figured us out yet."

"Heheh, no one will figure out this scheme of ours! Don't worry guys, as long as we have these babies then we'll be set for life!"

The assassin knew that the last guy who spoke is his target and went to work instantly. Killua shoots a spark of electricity at the light switch and the room goes dark. The men shrieked at the sudden black out but before they could wail any further, Killua jumps into the fray and slashes down all of the men one by one. Screams of terror and fear reverberated in his ears as the lights flickers back on. "Oh whoops. Guess they have a backup generator here."

"W-What are you?!"

Killua lightning steps behind the person who shouted that demand. "Oh yeah, you're supposed to die too. I forgot." He recognized the man from the photograph.

"Please, spare me! I beg-" SWACK! Killua didn't bother to listening to the rest since he swipes his head off. He then dangles the freshly severed head in front of the last two men that were alive. Killua drops the head letting it roll away to the side.

"A-AHHH!" The two attempts to run away from Killua but their escape went in vain when he places his lightning palms behind their back. Electrocuting them until they couldn't yell anymore. They dropped to the floor.

"Too easy." Killua flexes his dainty fingers to flick away the blood from his hands. He takes out his cellphone and quickly takes a photo of the target's severed body and forwards the image to Netero as promised. He thought of scouting the area for more of Reista's men, but he figured he got all of them in one go. Speaking of go, he slips his phone back into his pocket preparing to leave when…

"That was so cool!"

A voice suddenly echoes through Killua's ears as his shocked eyes turned to see the source. With spiky forest green hair and bright hazel eyes enamoring Killua's work, the assassin flinches at the newcomer and jumps back defensively. "Who the hell are you?" Killua gazes at the teen that looks around his age. He stood up and brushes the dust from his black tank top and green shorts. "I get it, you're that guy's bodyguard right? Or a spy?" He unsheathed his claws and his pupils became slit in agitation.

"Oh, I'm not a bodyguard!" The teen waves his hands innocently. "I do admit I was spying on you, but I'm not actually a spy! I was just-"

Killua didn't bother to listen to another word as electricity coils his feet and zooms towards the stranger with the intent of beheading him. "Sorry. Spy or not, I can't let you live since you saw me." He went so fast that he thought he cut through air. Assuming he slashed the boy, he lowers his head expecting to see blood oozing from his flesh on the floor…

However, no one was there.

"What the?!" Killua's head frantically moved from side to side trying to find the teen. He used En but it was a bit too late for that…

"That was awesome! How did you do that with the electricity? I've never seen anyone with nen like yours!" The mysterious teen appeared beside him and praised Killua's skills even more. Killua steps back and nearly lost his footing. His En couldn't detect him at all!

Killua growls irritated attempted to cut him down again, but the teen moves away and jumps back to evade him. "Actually don't answer yet, I was going to-Ah!" He ducks his head and Killua raises his fist to aim for his torso. Before it hits, he was nimble enough to fall onto his back and back-flipped twice to get some distance between them.

"Wait, I didn't get to finish what I was saying earlier!" He pouts folding his arms jumping away from Killua's lunge towards him. "Like I was saying-AH!" He kept on dodging Killua's claws as he continues.

"I was watching to see how you kill and stuff since a friend of mine told me how badass you are! I thought I'd come to see you in action so that I can tell my other friends. Since one can't see and the other can't leave the place he's at and-"

Killua brings himself to a halt, lifting his hands to prevent him from saying anything else. "Okay! Chill dude, I get it already. You don't have to be a freaking pour out every single detail."

"I'm Gon! Not dude, Gon!" He happily introduces himself while shooting his hand in the air. His smirk falters as he blinks at Killua, suddenly experiencing an epiphany. "Oh…!"

Killua quirks his eyebrow confused at Gon's sudden change of expression, "Oh what?"

Gon stares at him wordlessly for a while as a grin formed and it grew wider and wider until his cheeks were pink in excitement. "You really are an amazing person Killua!"

"Wait what? Ah screw it, I'm going to kill you after all!" He zips past him with sparks of his electricity crackling by his feet, but once again Gon jumps up and down elated that he could outrun the assassin.

Gon whistles, "You really are fast as they say! I bet you can't out-speed me!" He challenges with a feisty grin.

"Oh yeah?" With a smirk on Killua's lips, he accepts the bait and charges forward with his signature one hit K.O hand chop.

Too bad it didn't faze Gon at all since he leans away from Killua's hand. When he saw the assassin raise his leg to kick him Gon steps to the side which made him fall over. Killua spun his heel to prevent himself from completely falling down and his arms began to move like snakes.

Somehow, Gon kept on dodging all of his venomous pounces and Killua was getting more frustrated. Gritting his teeth, Killua swings his electric enhanced leg and Gon swiftly flips back. This time, Killua leaps into the air before Gon could land back on his feet.

"Thunderbolt!"

From the tip of his fingers, he shoots down a bolt of lightning right at him and it collided to the ground setting off a cloud of dust. Gon yelps as he lands on his back in shock from the sudden impact. After taking in the explosion that occurred, his eyes glistens at Killua with pure admiration.

"Wow, that was incredible!" Gon's mouth gaped at the burnt ground where Killua's lightning struck in fascination. "Can you do that again? I didn't get a good look at it!"

A red vein appears on Killua's head in annoyance, "Oh, I'll do it again for sure!" Sadly for him, no matter how hard he tried to slice him, electrify him or just out right kill him, he would see Gon resurface unscratched, and his face full of vigor. He was getting even more excited over this match as he continued to play with him.

Killua broke a sweat, which hasn't happened with an opponent in ages. He huffs wiping the sweat from his face and glares at Gon who was itching for more. "What the hell? There's no way a normal person like you can dodge any of that!"

"Hey! I trained too! I've been up against a lot of people in my life. Besides, it's really because I'm-"

DING RING RING

Gon heard a loud church like bell ringing in his ears. "It's three already?" He swiftly covered them but released them when he sees Killua glance at his watch.

"Duh," Killua lights up his digital watch. "Look, we could be doing this all night and we'll get nowhere. If you're really not working for this dude then I'll let you go just this once. Chasing you gave me a headache. And don't ever come near me again." Gon could only see Killua back walking away from him.

"Ehhh? But I want to talk more." Killua couldn't hear the bell, but it was pounding Gon's ears making him cringe.

"Talk to someone that isn't after your head." Killua enters in his mode of Godspeed and ran out of Gon's sight.

Gon awed, marveling Killua's powers but the bell rang in his ears again reminding him that he needed to go. "Mmmmm!" He groans wishing to stay longer, but he doesn't want to grow deaf. "Oh well…I'll try again another time.". A hazel eye emerges in the palm of his right hand and he taps it with his right hand.

In an instant, Gon's body fades away as if he was never there.

* * *

Ghost!Gon time! This is gonna be fun if you guys like this idea! :D Creepy dreams are hard to type tho.

Until next time?


	2. I slept in late too

I found you chapter 2

This is an AU but it's the setting is the same universe in the canon just…Divergence? A lot of diverging things. You'll see.

VitameatavegaminGirl- First of all, thank you so much for the review! TDT (reading your reviews always makes me so happy ;v; ) Most of the things that are different is the ages and situations but there are also a few other people that will be ghosts as well. Keep on reading~! ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

* * *

Gon wakes up to the same scenery he's been seeing for the past two years.

A lonely little house consumed by moss, two trees that protruded through the roof and was entwined together. He was surrounded by forestry and a small pathway leading out of dense forest and into a rural area covered by a sea of grass.

"Mmph~!" He stretched his limbs after materializing in front of the house. "That was a great nap. Good thing I didn't stay up past the third bell..." He paused when a sudden thought hit him. "I was supposed to meet up with Pairo and Senritsu!" He gasped floating out of the forest. He looks around in a panic, "I'm going to be late! Where…where…"

"Gon?" A voice echoes from afar.

"Elena!" He was relieved to see the young girl a kilometer away from him. She was sitting by the crossroad between the rural grounds and the city. Gon runs over to her and stands beside the small flower pot that was beside her, "I need to get to Incruxia quick. Can you open a door for me please?" He pleads.

"Sure, Senritsu told me you might be late." Elena smiles.

"Ah…Senritsu is already there isn't she?"

"She waiting for Pairo right now, but she was more worried about you not getting up on time." Her silver hair bounces when she lifts her head. A pale purple door appears with the tree of life engraved on it. "Take care."

"You too! I'll bring a charm for you later Elena!"

"I'm looking forward to it." She smiles. Gon pushes the door open and prances inside. Once the door shuts behind him automatically, it disappears out of sight along with Elena.

* * *

"Made it!" Gon made a beeline towards his destination. He gazed at the translucent city seeing several of his kind passing by nonchalantly. The homes and buildings were pretty old fashioned, but he felt like he was walking in a dream.

Despite the city being crowded by the dead, it was full of life in it's own way. Many ghosts were chatting up a storm as usual, and Gon's grin grew wider seeing all the commotion so early in the morning. There were also moans, and groans…Wait what?

Gon halts when he tries pinpointing where the noises are coming from. He approached a brick wall which had an opening on the side leading to an alley. Someone in a magician's outfit was there, the spirit slicking his red hair fixing it in place. Yellow eyes caught Gon's hazels eyes. The curve on the man's lips was flirtatiously dangerous.

"Why hello Gon~"

"Hi Hisoka! What are you up to?" Gon greets the older man.

"Oh, the usual my unripen fruit. I've been trying some new… _tricks_." The jester licks his lips.

Gon raises his eyebrow confused, Hisoka didn't look like he was doing any tricks. What sort of forbidden illusions is this man up to? Why is his fly opened? There was so many questions in Gon's mind that he may not want to know the answers to. "I still don't get why you call me a fruit."

"Because you look so appetizing~! Ah~ You are just dying to be plucked and have me ravish every last bite of you."

"But I'm not meant to be eaten?" He squints the bridge of his nose wondering what Hisoka means by that.

"If you come over here," Hisoka unzips his shirt, tossing it to the floor. His 'assets' were all bare in front of the young spirit, "I'll show you every part of me~" His dainty finger hooks onto the hem of his pants.

Cringing, Gon knew he had to flee like, right now. Mission: Find the nearest buff adult before Hisoka takes his pants off. "I need to see Senritsu now! Gotta go, bye!" Vroom! Gon ran faster than the average kid that was late for class. He was thankful that Hisoka decided not to follow him in the end.

He began floating his way to the city square where he knows he'll see Senritsu. Load and behold, when he got there, there was a small deformed girl standing by the water fountain, "Gon!" She calls out to him.

"Senritsu!" He pounces on her for a hug. "See, I got up on time! So that means I won!"

"Are you sure?" She tilts her head teasingly when Gon removes himself from her, "Elena tells me otherwise." She reveals the eye in her palm and he whines.

"That was fast! That's not fair!" He whines.

Senritsu snickers, "To be honest, Pairo is the one that's late today so he'll buy the charms for everyone instead."

"Oh really? Phew!" Gon collapsed to the ground relieved. "I think my eye is a bit darker than yours so I might have to give up six days maybe? I haven't got it cleansed in a while." He stares at the eye in his palm which blinks back at him cutely.

"That's why we're all going together since it's been a long time for me too." The short girl looks around, "I hope Pairo will be okay getting here."

"He'll be fine, he just has to go through Tonpa-" Gon stops when he sees a brown tuff of hair and shut eyes in the crowd. "Pairo! Over here!" Gon shot his hand up in the air.

"Gon? Is that you?" Pairo pops his head out from the flurry of ghosts…but he walks the other way.

"No Pairo! Over here! This way! Your left! Go left!" Gon and Senritsu tried directing him with their voices, but he accidentally turns to his right thinking that was their left. The two ran up to him and each of them took one of his hands.

"Oh, there you are! I wanted to see if I can get here without relying on my Haunter's eye." Pairo admits sheepishly.

"I think you're better off using it." Senritsu tugs him to the direction the three were planning to head to. "Did you meet Tonpa?"

"Yeah I did…he wanted more charms than usual." Pairo grumbles.

"Don't give them to him. He hoards all the charms from all the kind ghosts around here." Senritsu warns him.

"You have a point, but he's bounded so…"

"All you have to do is run before he starts complaining!" Gon walks ahead, pulling Pairo with him. "I can give him the one we didn't use last time for Pietro."

"But isn't it expired?" Pairo gawks at Gon.

"Nope, there's still a few days left I think…We're here!" The trio stops in front of a shop with the label 'Chimera' in an old rustic font. It had an appearance of a boutique but in reality, the window display showed pictures of all different kinds of eyes…or at least you think it is from afar. Up close, each individual eye blinks in synchronicity at the returning clients.

Gon was the one to open the front door for the two of them which revealed three long tables inside. One at the front and two on the left and right side, with chairs underneath. There was some medical equipment on counter and also…a green man whose eyes was sneering at the three from his chair.

"Meruem, we came to visit!" Gon exclaims. The green creature who was reading the paper sits up from the register desk and strides over to them haughtily.

"How dare you trample upon my holy territory in this god forsaken hour." Please do not greet people like Meruem in your lifetime.

Gon translated that as: "I missed you too!" He took that greeting and replied as if he was squished into rainbows and chocolate bars.

"Gon, are we in Chimera again? Meruem hates everyone except for Komugi remember?" Pairo hides behind Gon.

"Once you understand his nature, you'll get used to him after a while. He's a nice guy." Senritsu pats Pairo's arm reassuringly.

"Yeah Pairo, Meruem a great guy! We're good friends too! See?" Gon happily stands beside the magical beast and Pairo wails pulling him back.

The green being flicks his tail and huffs, "Words cannot describe my displeasure being near the three of you." Gon laughs at his wordy response.

"He's acting all scary again. Like he's going to eat us!" Pairo complains as Gon keeps telling him it was 'okay' while flashing his signature grin...which Pairo could not see.

"Oh dear, I don't think he would eat you Pairo." Senritsu looks at Meruem hoping he wouldn't scare him any further.

He tugged his green lips into a smirk, "The thought of your fear sounds tantalizing."

"Hiie!" Pairo shrieks as he shudders behind Gon. Gon and Senritsu laughs weakly at Meruem's fierce stare.

Someone rushes down the stairs and it caught everyone's attention through the loud thuds echoing above them. A girl with white hair jumps down the final step, "M-Meruem, don't scare our customers away agai-aaAAAH!" Inevitably, she trips on her feet and falls flat on the floor.

"Are you okay Komugi?!" Pairo and the others held out their hands to help her but Mereum steps in to raise her up.

After Meruem brushes the dust off Komugi's dress and confirmed that she is alright, he turns back to the three ghosts. "Fools, you must bow at her feet before approaching her you dead livestock."

"Meruem!" Komugi blushes embarrassed, "They don't need to bow-"

"They must bow or they leave-"

"Hey, we're not livestock! You're dead too!" Pairo points out and in return receives a glare from Meruem.

"Welcome to Chimera, Gon, Pairo, Senritsu. I-I'm sorry about Meruem!" She lowers her head apologetically.

"It's okay, talking with Mereum is fun!" Gon beams at them.

"I fail to comprehend the fun you describe. This is not a Gungi match." He narrowed his eyes in frustration. He was now holding back the urge of challenging them to a round.

"Meruem." Komugi puffs her cheeks into a pout which makes Meruem silently averts his gaze mumbling a 'sorry'. She opens her eyes and smiles which makes Meruem's cheeks turn pink. "So what will it be today?"

"A check up for all of us and buying charms for some of the bounded ghosts in Yorknew city." Senritsu explains to her.

Komugi nods enthusiastically, her eyes shined with excitement, "I'll check Pairo this time. Meruem, you can check Senritsu and Gon okay?"

Meruem shakes away his embarrassment, "Okay." He walks over to his desk and brings out a chair obediently.

Senritsu giggles at how normal his answers were to Komugi but not to them. Gon joins her as he nudges Senritsu to the chair, letting her go first. "Show your Haunter's license." He simply holds out his hand while Senritsu does the same. A rose color eye appears on her palm but it had some tints of black and unfamiliar scarlet fragments. "You were out during the blood moon last month weren't you? You're usually pretty clean." Meruem's other hand searches through the accordion drawer pulling out a specific eye drop bottle.

"Yes, unfortunately. I tried to leave, but I couldn't make it back in time for the curfew that day." Senritsu sulks as the eye on her palm squints when the liquid hit its surface. The dark tinges of red and black slowly fade away.

"Don't feel bad Senritsu, I was out for three minutes during the three o'clock curfew last night." Gon admitted to her to make her feel better.

"Gon! You know better than to be out during Witching hour! What if you came across some dark aura that was around? What if a Phantom smelled you out and eaten you?! Don't you know it's dangerous for us to be outside at that hour and not get corrupted or eaten?" Pairo shot a look at Gon while his own Haunter's eye was getting treated by Komugi.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I'll tell you why I did it later but I was only three minutes late." Gon nervously breaks a sweat as he clasps his hands in apology. Now he wanted to avoid the subject and the incoming lectures he knew he couldn't dodge…but he was only trying to make someone feel better!

"Gon, it's a serious matter." Komugi starts quietly.

"I know…" He lowers his head guiltily. "I wasn't in an area that had a bad influence so I was fine. I'm not going to turn into a phantom anytime soon."

"You could have. Remember what happened to Goreinu last year?" Komugi reminds everyone. "He couldn't be saved…and then Tsezguerra had to…put him down when he transformed into that…a-and…" Komugi sniffed and everyone fell silent remembering their fallen friend. He accidentally got the time mixed up due to daylight savings. He thought he entered in a harmless house in his ventures of boredom, but it was a cursed haunted house that harbored a bounded phantom spirit.

Meruem eyes softly looks at Komugi and pats her head before sitting back down. He insistently grabs Gon's hand without warning. "Be glad that your eye hasn't turned into a Phantom." He forcefully pokes his palm for his Haunter's eye to open. "If you turn and make Komugi cry, I will never forgive your insolence."

"It won't happen again. I promise!" Gon pleaded Meruem to loosen his death grip. Meruem treats the eye in Gon's palm with a similar eye drop he used on Senritsu.

"But what about those cases I've been hearing recently? That we can turn into Phantoms against our will?" Pairo brought up something he's been overhearing lately.

"I-I won't blame any of you guys if it were to happen…but I rather not have it happen to us at all." Komugi exclaims defiantly.

Meruem takes a quick glance at her before speaking, "Because of her kindness for you three, I will let it slide if it does happen. Be glad I exuded some form of empathy."

"Just be more careful next time Gon. Halloween is next month, so we have to prepare ourselves for that too." Senritsu voices worriedly.

"Yes ma'am! I won't let you down!" He salutes her and they both smile at each other, their concerns alleviated.

Komugi went to the cash register to tally the total the three needed to pay. "For Pairo it'll be 3 days and 2 nights. Senritsu, 4 days and 3 nights and Gon, 5 days and 4 nights. The charms for the other bounded spirits will be free to make up for earlier."

"Wahoo! Thank you Komugi!" Gon jumps for joy.

"Pietro will be happy to hear that. Can we get that same specialized charm for him again?" Pairo asks as Meruem takes a quick look to confirm that they still have some in stock.

"I wish we can use different currency besides our memories when we were alive." Senritsu sighs.

"The more memories you use up, the easier it is for you not to turn into a phantom. Or do you want to be one?" Meruem gives her a look.

"N-No thank you." Komugi extracts three tiny bright lights and two black light out of Senritsu's hand and finishes paying.

"But if we use them up and get ranked as a two star Haunter, we can use Phantom currency instead to actually change our clothes and get other stuff!" Pairo trembles excitedly about changing his plain maroon top with yellow stripes and a white pair of pants. He goes up to pay next.

"But it depends how long you were a ghost too. You've only been around for a year Pairo, so it'll take a while to give away all of your memories." Gon hums remembering when he bumped into him last year. Gon quickly gives his payment to Komugi after Pairo finishes and the eye in his hand closes. "Oh wait, are you still using a loan Pairo?"

"Yeah, I still can't remember anything from when I was alive." Pairo sighs sadly. He felt terrible that the only thing he knew was his name when he woke up.

"It happens to a lot to people who've died from shock. They'll come back to you eventually." Senritsu consoles him.

"I hope so." Pairo receives the bag of charms Komugi gives him.

"Have a good day you guys!" Komugi's eyes glistens as she waves at them. She lightly elbows Meruem, "You too."

"Erm…Have…" The man struggles with his words, "Return to our abode unannounced again and I will curse you all."

Komugi sighs, holding her hand on her forehead. "Meruem…"

"We know what he means. We'll see you two later!" Gon cheerfully waves back with Senritsu and Pairo. Komugi lifts Meruem's arm and shakes it to make him wave back at the three, he looks back at her absolutely baffled and the others could help but laugh when the doors closed behind them.

"Let's head back outside my way since it's the fastest." Pairo suggested.

"You two go on ahead, I've already made plans to meet with someone today." Senritsu clasps her hands apologetically. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it, we'll say hi to everyone for you Senritsu." Gon beams.

"Please do. You two take care, and don't forget about the curfew again Gon!" Senritsu heads off the opposite direction where they came from earlier and continued down the streets until she was lost in the crowd of spirits.

"You're going to forget again aren't you?" If Pairo could use his eyes, he would be glaring at Gon intensely.

"Eheheheh," Gon chuckles weakly. "Well, let's head back to the surface-"

"Gon." Pairo presses seriously.

The teen cringes at his tone and submits immediately. "Okay! I promise!"

Pairo's hands went to his hips, "Gon, I know you like adventure but please be aware that you're risking your existence at night every day."

"Yes mom~" Gon smiles.

"What?" The brunette raises his eyebrow incredulously.

"I mean, Pairo." Well, his friend isn't in the mood for jokes it seems.

"Good, now let's get going." Pairo follows the same path he took earlier…at least he thought he was until his head collides into a pole.

Sweat drops down from Gon's head, "Need help?"

"No, I can do this." Pairo continues to float only to trip on a rock. Everything in the realm of Incruxia is physical enough for the dead to touch, but they can't feel warmth at all like when they were alive. "I can do this!" He raises his head stubbornly, a bruise was visible on his forehead.

"Pairo…" Gon stifles his laugh as best as he could when he makes his way over to him, "Just take my hand. I don't want to see you get hurt." He offers to help him up. Reluctantly he agrees, taking it with a disconcerted groan. They both started walking to the door Pairo came in from.

"You know you can rely on me more. Senritsu too." Gon glances at Pairo who was a bit too quiet for his liking.

"I know, but I hate always being taking care of. I don't know why, I know I can do more than I can but without my eyes I can't do anything." Pairo walks slowly behind Gon, "I want to do more to help you and everyone else here. All of you treated me so nicely ever since I died, and you barely know anything about me but…"

"You don't have to say anything else Pairo. We went through different things when we died, but we all have the same thing in common. It's only natural to help each other while we're like this."

"Well I didn't think there'd be life after death and I didn't believe in the whole ghost thing until I became one."

"Same here really!" Gon cackles, "We can still 'pass on' but there's no reason to do that now. Take Meruem and Komugi!" He lets go of Pairo's hand and spins himself around, "Did you know that Komugi was born blind?"

"Huh? Really?" Pairo was unaware of that fact. "Her eyes though, she could see-"

"It was all because of Meruem's hard work. Before you and I came, they've been dead for a couple years. Meruem worked hard enough be a full-fledged two star Haunter! And the first thing he use his Phantom currency on was healing Komugi's eyes."

Pairo's mouth parted in awe, suddenly finding new found respect for the green beast. "That's…incredibly sweet of him."

"That's why he's such a great guy!"

"With a strange tongue."

"Meruem is more fun that way! I get to learn new words from him! 'Tanatazing' sounds like it's something edible."

"You mean 'tantalizing' Gon." Pairo corrects for him. "If I regain my memories, give them all away and be a two star Haunter, do you think I can get a pair of eyes?"

"I don't see why not?" Gon sways his shoulders. "But you might lose them in Halloween anyway so you'll always need to get a new pair every year Pairo. That might get tiring."

"No, I don't think it will." Slowly Pairo opens his eye lids and there was only darkness to be seen inside. Gon keeps the grin on his face to make sure Pairo doesn't get offended when blood slowly trickles down his eyeless holes. He wasn't scared of Pairo's visage, he was actually fascinated anytime the older teen did open his eyelids. It was a sight Gon would never get tired of. "I'd rather have something like Komugi's eyes than deal with this every day."

"Then use the eye in your hand! We all have it for a reason Pairo." Gon reminds him.

"I guess…" Pairo shuts them tight again when they made it to the exit and they both enter in the door and walk out to where a chubby man was sitting. They were beside a random phone booth and a street that was almost strikingly similar to Incruxia. "Pietro doesn't have a Haunter eye though."

"Speaking of Pietro, lets go see him first!"

"Oi, oi! You two walk out and ignore me first thing?" Tonpa huffs with crossed arms.

"See you later Tonpa!" Gon hurriedly grabs Pairo's hand fleeing with him quickly. Gon throws a tiny purple pouch at Tonpa before the bounded ghost could argue. Tonpa critically looks at the expiration date at the bottom…

"Hey! That's not fair! Get back here!" Tonpa screeched.

* * *

Exiting out of the family of clouds was a normal plane filled with normal passengers you would assume…except for one.

On that side of the world, it was close to evening. Most of the people on board were watching the movie that was on the screen or falling asleep in their seats. A particular blond customer was reading through a novel he bought before he boarded the plane. He flips to the next page while ignoring the mumblings of the stranger sitting across from him.

Noting that the stranger was asleep, he peers out the window seeing the beautiful sunset up close. However, unlike the others on the plane, he wasn't as enamored…if anything, he seemed rather upset.

"Pairo," The blond mutters in hopes that Pairo would see the same sunset as him. "I'll find you, no matter what.

* * *

"I still get lost every time I come here." Gon groans when they finally made it to their destination. Yorknew's private hospital. He walks around to the back of the entrance-

"Wait, we can't go that way remember?" Pairo tugs his arm when he knew they were going the wrong way.

"Oh…" Then it hits him, "But I kinda want to see-"

"No." Pairo denied him.

"But Pairo, I always wanted to see what it looks like at least!"

"And let that On hound wake up and eat you? No thanks. Don't even try to sneak through Meruem's barrier okay?"

"I can't even do that, I don't know how!"

"Good, now don't even think about it, because I don't want to."

"Mmmm." Gon grumbles. He and Pairo entered in through the entrance and waltzed into an elevator when they saw a group of people go in. They flew up to the floor they needed to be. They floated around speedily until they found the right room and quickly fazed themselves inside. "Hi Pietro!"

A man that was taller and older than Gon and Pairo blinks. He brushes his messy burgundy hair and his eyes lit up. "Hey you two! Finally, I was getting so bored. No one visited me yet today."

"We got a new charm for you!" Gon dives his hand into the bag Pairo is holding and take out a small yellow pouch.

"Thanks a bunch! This tiny thing is awesome." He swipes the pouch from Gon's hand and opens it up. An air of sparkly mist elicited from the pouch covering the entire room into an luminescent barrier. "This one waaaaay better than that other one you guys got me. Like last night, I saw a phantom that looked like a tiger! It fully passed by my old barrier not even caring to look, but it looked so awesome!"

"Whoa really?" Gon awed.

"Well I'm glad that this one worked better than the other one. Have you tried getting back in your body yet today?" Pairo inquires.

Pietro inhales and does several warm ups. Pairo looks at him with his Haunter's eye confused and Gon was bubbling with joy. They both hoped that today will be the day Pietro can go back into his body.

"Okay, I'm ready." He exhales and makes a mad sprint, "I'm going for the goal! The ball is in my hand, look how Pietro zigzags his way to the net! He's an unstoppable beast! He's ready to shoot! He shoots, and he scores-Wraghh!" Screaming out a battle cry, Pietro tackles his unconscious body but was propelled to the wall instantly. "Nope, not today kids."

"I thought you were terrible at basketball." That was the first thing that comes out of Pairo's mouth.

"Hey, I wanted to go in dramatically for once. Cut me some slack, I'm just an average hot guy." Gon took note of the people in Pietro's room doing their daily check up on him. "See how these nurses are applauding my performance?" He joked.

"They're just checking on you…" Pairo shakes his head apathetically, "Oh, where's Leorio?"

"He's on duty, but you and I both know the moment he walks in here, he'll tell me how his day is with a smile on his face and try not to cry in front of me."

"Wait, isn't that Leorio?" Gon points at the door when a tall man enters in Pietro's room. The nurses exit out when Leorio ushers them out the door leaving him and the three of them in the room.

Propping up his glasses and fixing his white coat, he brings up a chair and sits down. The spirits gather near him to hear what he wants to say this time. First, he hung his head clutching both sides with his hands, "Pietro…I forgot my wallet today."

There was silence between the three spirits, "Uh oh…you know what this means guys?" Pietro's places his hands on Gon and Pairo's shoulders.

"I can't buy coffee or food until I get home! This sucks! I had an extra shift last night AND I have another one tonight and they expect me to get by without an espresso?! I'm a doctor! I DEMAND FREE COFFEE!"

"But isn't there a coffee machine in the lounge?" Pairo says out loud even though he knows Leorio won't hear him.

"The coffee machine broke! I'm doomed Pietro! DOOOOOOOMMMMEDD." Leorio sobs on Pietro's bed answering Pairo's question.

"Um…" Gon blinks turning to Pairo, "Maybe we should possess the vending machine again?"

A long sigh comes out of Pairo, "Fine. I'll do it if he goes near one." He volunteers.

"You two are the best. I would do the whole 'get a free drink by possessing a machine' if I can get out of this freaking room." Pietro rolls his eyes.

"That's why we're here for you!" Gon glances back at Pietro's sobbing friend, "And Leorio too."

"Okay!" The spirits jumps at Leorio sudden declaration. He shot himself back on his feet and fixed his glasses up right. "Can't cry now. I got lives to save, people to reassure and find a way to get caffeine in my blood! Pietro, I'll come back later. Hang in there buddy!" The doctor rushes out of the room closing the door behind him.

Pietro groans sitting cross-legged in the air, "I just wanna wake up and get out of this coma. He's already worried enough as it is!" Pietro ruffles his head aggravated.

"I'm sure you'll get back soon…" Pairo reassures him.

"Yeah, how 'soon' are we talking about? Cause I've been here for a good three years already."

"Leorio is a really patient guy Pietro!" Gon proclaims. "He said he's willing to wait forever once remember?"

"All too well, but him giving me the waterworks every once in a while is painful to watch when I'm right here."

"Speaking of looking, I went to see Killua! You know, that guy Zepile's been talking about? He really is amazing!" Gon exclaims excitedly.

"Heh, so what is he like? I heard his Hatsu was really cool." Pairo lifts his head in interest.

"I saw him running on the roof like a ninja and I was like, I wanna do it too! So I followed Killua and stuff and he killed all of these guys within seconds! It happened so fast that even my eyes couldn't catch it! We talked for a bit after that and we fought too. He was super fast and looks really strong! You should have seen how that guy's head flung right off before he could even speak! It went like Swooshhh~! It was the coolest move I ever saw! And the fact that Killua _can_ see and talk to me makes him even more amazing!"

"HE TALKED TO YOU!?" Pairo shrieked.

"HE CAN SEE YOU?! THAT'S HELLA AWESOME!" Pietro threw his hands in the air rejoicing.

"Yeah! But he left before I could talk to him more and it was already past three by then…"

"So that's why you went past the curfew! Gon, you realize that people shouldn't see us." Pairo points out.

"I know! I was shocked too!"

"That's odd. Does he have a sixth sense or some power like that?" Pietro leans on the wall, his hands goes behind his ears.

"I don't think it's possible unless he has nen that can see us. Gon, does he?" Pairo asks.

"To be honest, he was surprised when he noticed I was in the same room as him. So maybe it's his first time? He used electricity as his Hatsu so I don't think that can make him see spirits…can it? I don't think Killua used Gyo." Gon frowns wondering how Killua can see them.

"I don't know. This is a first for us." Pairo holds his chin trying to think.

"Hey, isn't this the kind of situation where the main character can see ghost's and then some supernatural crazy stuff happens to them?" Pietro shrugs his shoulders.

"Where did you get that idea from?" Pairo turns to Pietro incredulously.

"Anime." That answer seems like it could solve all of Pietro's problems in one go. "He could secretly be a death god or something."

"He is an assassin..." Pairo hums in thought.

"Killua was pretty human looking to me guys!" Gon protests.

"Either he knows you're a ghost or, he doesn't really care or, he can't tell the difference…its probably that." Pietro rambles.

"I say you should stay away from him until you know-"

"Ehh? I was going to go and see him later." Gon whines cutting Pairo off.

"I say let him go. Its not every day that the living can actually talk to us." Pietro concurs with Gon.

"But Pietro, we shouldn't interfere with the living-"

"Is there really a rule for that? Come on, live a little…more. If Gon can befriend this Killua guy, then it'll be one new person to alleviate my boredom. Besides, him seeing us is a good thing really."

"You sure?" Pairo quirks his eyebrow and Gon's face got brighter.

"You two aren't bounded to a room so you don't know how I feel." He pouts, crossing his arms. "I know I'm not really 'dead' but I can't leave here regardless."

"S-Sorry." Pairo apologizes, "But if this Killua person can see ghosts, then why aren't there any other spirits flocking around him? Like the people he's killed before? He's a well-known assassin right? Wouldn't they want to haunt him and stuff? Normal Haunters do that too sometimes."

Pietro and Gon glanced at each other, "That's a good question."

Pairo comically falls down, "Really, you two should observe things more. I'm the one without any eyes here."

"Don't worry, leave all of that to me!" Gon puffs out his chest, "I'm going to go find Killua now."

Pietro lifts his eyebrow incredulously, "And how are you going to do that?"

"I dunno, I'll smell him out!"

"We can't smell anything Gon." Pairo tells him.

"Then my instincts!"

Pietro laughs, "Fine, go on and smell him out with that instinct of yours then! Just make sure you hook us up with him later." Pietro grins waving at Gon who was preparing to faze out the window.

"I'll try!" Gleefully, Gon exits out of the building. Dropping down from the four story building, he lands on his feet with no problems due to his ethereal form. He doesn't know how he'll find Killua just yet, but he was already excited for another adventure- "OW!"

His head hits an invisible wall and he whimpers.

"Right…I have to go left. I forgot."

* * *

One, Meruem being an intellectual sass is fun and I love him. If he's OOC I'm sorry, but I'm digging typing him like this since I've never worked with him before.

Two, Pairo and Pietro is Gon's Leorio and Kurapika until they get into the plot. Pietro is the name of Leorio's dead friend in the 1999 version. I want him to be canon. I know he was bit suave, but since he hangs out with Leorio I assume he'll act somewhat similar to him. And there is a reason for his behavior too.

Three, Incruxia is from Incursio. Akame Ga Kill reference. And the On hound thing is based on the On=Malice from the HxH Last Mission movie.

Four, Haunter's are the opposite of Hunter's in this universe. More details will be revealed as the story goes on.

Bye bye~! :D


	3. The one person I can't catch

I found you chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3! You guys are so awesome! I didn't think I would finish this chapter in time for the end of this month, but I somehow completed it before any of my other stories. So here you go! :D

VitameatavegaminGirl – Yup, Ghost Gon is now a thing! Although, it might have been done already (I haven't checked yet, but there might be something in this archive). But thank you so much for you kind words! TDT There will be even more forgotten characters that will pop up in this story in the future! I hope you look forward to seeing them! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

* * *

"So, you're the new girl right?"

Alluka and her group of friends which consisted of Neon, Eliza, and Retz were at the front of the school. A tall girl with short orange hair and pouty lips towers above them along her short friend who stood beside her. Alluka nods her head as her answer and flashes a smile at the shorter girl, recognizing her as Amana from yesterday.

"Your favorite series?" The taller girl asked.

"Fullmetal Alchemist! But I also like-"

The tall teen clasped her hands around Alluka excitedly cutting her off, "Sweet! You are so in the manga club! I'm the leader Asta. Let's bring all of you girls in, Rengoku is dying to meet the rest of you! Maybe literally though, don't mind her and her fake knife. Let's hurry."

"Yes! We're in!" Retz high fived Alluka excitedly while Eliza and Neon squeals jumping up together.

From a far, Killua was watching the scene, gazing at Alluka warmly. Alluka made him promise that on her first day going to school, he would not follow her.

However this was her second day, so he had all the reasons to start protecting her from a distance. Killua was elated that she can venture around with ease and start her own path in life without Nanika causing a wide media scandal. Alluka is moving forward to pursue the things she wants in life and as her brother, he'll be there to support her.

Killua lets out a yawn. He didn't get much sleep when he returned last night, but he kept himself on alert with his sister out and about. "I think Nanika would want to play when she gets home." Killua recalled the wish he requested when they left the Zoldyck mansion: _"Nanika, you should only come out whenever Alluka 'wants' you to come out. She should have the choice as well. Is that a deal?"_

Swinging his legs, he was sitting on a branch of a very tall tree that was not too far from Alluka's school. It was still early in the morning when Alluka rushed out the door to meet with her new club mates. A smile tugs on Killua's lips when he sees Alluka oozing with joy when she heads inside the building with her new friends.

He gets up and prepares to move to another spot where he could keep a better eye on her-

"Ah! I found you!"

A familiar voice snaps Killua's head around to face the source.

It was Gon from last night. He was standing on the branch across from Killua with a bright stupid grin on his face. _"What the? I didn't even hear or see him get up here!"_ Killua grits his teeth. "What are you doing here?" He takes a defensive stance.

Gon gasps and his grin grows wider than before, "YES! You can see me!" He gushed.

"The hell? Of course I can see you." Electricity sparks around Killua's aura, ready to set off. Gon followed him despite telling him not to. In his mind, Killua already registered him as a threat.

"But you had this really nice smile on your face just a moment ago! The girl with the long hair down there has your eyes. Is she related to-"

ZIP! Killua wasted no time and had no hesitation in using his Godspeed to punch Gon off the branch. He was foiled once again when Gon jumps to the branch above him to evade him. " **You're after Alluka**." Killua seethes lowly.

"Alluka? Is that her name?" Gon waved his hand from left to right disregarding the notion. "I'm not after her, I just wanted to talk-"

"Don't give me that crap!" Killua hopped up to the branch that Gon was standing on and Gon quickly jumps higher.

"Wait! That branch is weak so-" Gon's warning was wasted when he heard a crack beneath Killua's feet. Killua's electricity fizzed in shocked, his eyes widened dumbly as he plummeted to the ground. "Be careful..." Gon finishes weakly, wincing at the thud and 'OW!' that escaped from Killua's mouth.

Killua flips back on his feet when Gon gracefully leaps down from the tree, landing with no problems. Killua snarls at him, "What the hell do you want?"

"I just wanna talk-"

"About what? Did my brother sent you? Are you after my sister because of her powers too? I don't know who the hell you are-"

"Gon!" He happily reintroduced himself with a smile...that aggravated all the nerves in Killua's body.

A long roaring sigh emits from him, "Fine! **Gon** , I'll just have to get rid of you too!"

"Is this going to be a race?" Gon moves back when Killua launches himself at him. "Uwa! This is actually really fun!" His face brightens as he shifts himself to the side.

"This is not a freaking race you dumbass!" Killua's hand ended up thrashing against a tree. His electric eyes widens noticing how Gon 'once again' manage to avoid his assault.

This isn't normal.

While he's like this, Killua knows that he's the fastest there is. However, Gon somehow was able to be faster than him. Surprised at the sudden challenge, he wonders how long Gon would be able to keep up. Maybe he could only dodge him for so long, since there was something about his nen that was alluding him.

"Over here!" Gon waved at him from a far and Killua frowned. It was too early for games...

But maybe, this might be the one game he won't mind playing.

It took Killua one leap to get to where Gon was, but the ghost sprinted further from Killua while gaping at him in amazement. "That was like wow, how many seconds?" Gon counts his fingers but then snaps them when a thought pops up. "OH! You're a Transmuter, that's why you can use electricity like that! You're amazing Killua!" Gon continues to run ahead of him while complimenting Killua at the same time...which only frustrated the latter into pumping more watts to catch up to Gon.

"The hell is wrong with you?! Why aren't you staying still?!"

"Because you're chasing me!" Gon couldn't help but yell at Killua who was still a few feet behind.

"It's not like I want to chase you! You keep running away!" Killua barked back.

"I thought this was a race? Oh, maybe we could play tag instead!"

"This is not a game of tag! I'm going to catch you and kill you for stalking me and Alluka!"

"I'm not a stalker! I just wanted to find you and talk with you Killua! But it's hard if you keep running after me!"

"Tch, you're impossible. Extremely impossible! What are your intentions?"

"Talking! Only talking! But now that I am talking with you, maybe we could be friends?"

"HELL NO."

"Ehh? But you seem like a good person Killua! Even though you're chasing me with lightning BUT," Gon grins seeing Killua who finally is running beside him. "You're the first person I've ever talked to that's close to my age! At least you look like my age. Killua, do you have any other friends your age?"

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!" Killua remarked irritably thinking this guy was nuts.

"Why not?!" Gon sounded disappointed.

"You're a complete stranger! Why should I trust you?!" He retorted.

"I'm not a stranger, you know my name so we're friends-"

"Not friends!" Killua cuts him off.

"Then acquaintances?"

"No words relating to the word friends!"

"But I'm not doing anything wrong..." Gon paused for a second, "Am I?"

"You are doing everything wrong! You just don't go and follow random people just because you think they're cool!"

"Well I do that since I think Killua is cool! See, I have no bad intentions whatsoever!" Gon spreads his arms.

"You liar!"

"I'm not!"

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

They kept up their argument while racing in Yorknew. Killua was aggravated by Gon's blunt and genuine remarks but for some strange reason, he found it so easy to respond to every word he said. Gon was almost thankful that he was dead since his faint body was helping him outrun Killua's Godspeed. Gon knows that he would never be able to do this if he was alive.

In the end, their race took over their entire morning. They ran through the streets of Yorknew, the shopping district, scaled buildings and roofs, swarmed busy restaurants, ravaged through rural areas, parks...Just name anything in Yorknew and they must of passed it ignoring any bystanders along the way.

Although, one of them had to lose steam.

When they were running by a large pasture outside of Yorknew, Gon was still in the lead. He figured that Killua could probably run for hours to catch him and could never touch him. Knowing that might be the case, he figured he should add a twist to the race. He allows Killua to speed ahead of him while he fades from the spot he stood.

Before he realized it, Killua surpassed Gon by a large difference. "Hey! What the-" Killua used his heel to skid on the gravel to swerve himself back. However, his electricity fizzed out and his Godspeed receded rapidly. _"Oh shit, I didn't recharge after I got back last night."_ He knew he could last much longer, but he didn't realize that he was using all of his energy in the race. He got so into it that he let go of everything else that was in his mind.

Killua whips his head back to where Gon is…however, he wasn't there. He didn't believe he would surmount Gon that easily. He professed that whatever power Gon was using to out speed him is remarkable. _"No, he couldn't have gotten ahead of me. Where is he-"_

"Boo~!" Gon reappears in front of his face suddenly.

"Gyah! The heck?!" He jerked back startled.

"Heheh, I won!" Gon cheered raising his arms up in the air. The assassin starts scrutinizing Gon with a scowl on his face.

"Like hell you won! I said this wasn't a race. You didn't even say where the finish line is!" Killua points at him accusingly.

"Oh~?" Gon lifts his eyebrow slyly, "So you want me to point out the finish line Killua? I thought you didn't want to race~?"

His cheeky grin made Killua fluster at his slip up, "The hell?! I...UGH! Just do whatever, I don't care!"

Killua steps to the side preventing Gon from bumping into him and watches him dash ahead. "This will be the-OW!" From Killua's point of view, Gon seemed to trip over a rock and fall down.

Killua sweat-drops. He wasn't sure if he should ask if Gon is alright, but a devious idea comes to him. "The 'OW!' is the finish line?" A mischievous cat grin forms on his face.

"Mmm! That's not it!" Gon's hands flew straight to his spiritually bruised forehead, _"Someone left a barrier here too? Is it Meruem's or Tsezguerra's?"_ He pats the wall to confirm that he cannot pass through this area.

"Oh really Mr. I fell over a rock?" Killua's grin widens.

"It was a wall not a rock!" Gon quickly slaps his mouth shut when he unwarily reveals that fact.

"I'm sorry Mr. I collided against an invisible wall and not a rock. I think this goes to show that I've won this stupid race." Thankfully Killua didn't think too hard on it.

"No way, I won! This spot proves it! And-" Something catches Gon's eye. A red card was poking out of Killua's pocket. "Hey, is that your Hunter's license? I have one too! But I can't carry my wallet when I'm like this."

"YOU'RE A HUNTER?!" Killua shrieked.

"Yeah?" Gon blinks, "I'm kind of retired though. Wait, make that semi-retired. I still do some Hunter like stuff."

"The heck?" Killua slightly lowers his guard while remaining cautious. If Gon is a Hunter, then it answered a lot of the internal questions he had. There are still a few left unanswered, but he figured it'll be revealed soon enough if he were to ask. "How can you retire from being a Hunter? I never heard of a Hunter retiring, it's a job stuck on to you for life."

 _"Not for death though."_ Is what Gon wanted to say, but he sheepishly scratches his head instead. "Eheh, I used to be an Adventure Hunter and travel the world a lot! What about Killua?"

"Assassin Hunter." He answers plainly.

"Hehhh, I never heard of that one before." Gon was impressed.

"Because I'm the first one ever." Killua proudly brags without any shame.

"Wow, that's even cooler that I thought!"

"…An assassin being cool?"

"Yeah! Even the even suits you! It's all like: Killua~ The Assassin Hunter." Gon dropped a few octaves to say his name and title in a dramatic voice. "And there's even 'kill' in your name too! It sounds like when a hero drops in to save the day and stuff from those TV shows!"

"It's hardly anything like that, trust me." Killua couldn't help but chuckle at Gon's voice for a moment. He then coughs to return to the subject, "So you're not really not after my sister?" Netero informed him the day he left his home that no Hunter will know of Alluka's powers let alone interfere with Killua's business. It was only Netero and his close aids that knows what Alluka is capable of.

 _"I guarantee that no one will know about Alluka's powers or bring any harm to her. However, there's still that older brother of yours that tends to ignore the rules of the Hunter's association. I'm sure we'll work out something."_

"Nope!" Gon replied snapping Killua out from his flashback with Netero. "Although, why would someone come after your sister? Is it because she's pretty?" Gon questions.

"Of course she's pretty, but that's not the answer!"

"Oh, well maybe it's because you're both pretty? I can't understand how hard it is. It must run in the family right?"

"Hah?! I'm not pretty! And that isn't the reason either!" Killua strongly refuted. _"Ugh, maybe he really doesn't know about Nanika. He doesn't seem like the type of person that would work with Illumi either. This guy is most likely telling the truth about being a Hunter since he's such a master of Zetsu...I can't feel his presence at all, but why does he need to hide his aura anyway?"_

"But I've never seen anyone with hair and eyes like yours or your sister's before! Now I get why you're a Hunter." Gon nods to himself and crosses his arms with confidence, "You're protecting your sister from people who want her right? You're such a great older brother! You must really love her Killua!"

"You're...half right." Killua answered warily with a touch of concern. He tries to pry further to see how much Gon knows, "Do you know anything about the Zoldycks then?"

"Sold what?" Gon sounded puzzled at the term. He pronounced it wrong, but Killua didn't attempt to correct him.

Killua snorts. If Gon was oblivious of the infamous family of assassins that are renown throughout the world, then he was a hundred percent sure that he isn't after Alluka. "Never mind. So what's a Hunter like you doing here in Yorknew? Are you working at the latest Sourthernpiece auction? Or were you following me last night because Netero sent you?" He did recall that Netero would send people after he took care of the traffickers. Also, he knew that plenty of Hunters flock to Yorknew to attend and work as bodyguards at the auction around this time of year.

"Nah, it wasn't Netero or the auction, it was Zepile. Zepile is a friend of mines and he told me about you! He said he was fascinated by your hair color." Gon explained excitedly.

" _So he does know that old geezer."_ Killua caught how Gon says Netero's name with familiarity and respect so he must be a Hunter. Although coming back to reality, he had all the reason to drop his jaw and look at Gon as if he was the strangest oddball on the planet. "What?"

"At least that's what I heard from him, but I wanted to see it for myself too!" Gon leans his head forward to observe Killua's messy white locks. He had the urge to touch it, but he knew that his hand would seep through the assassin. "Your hair _is_ like the moon, Zepile was right! It's so sparkly!"

"That's just left over electricity okay?!" He splays his fingers on his head already feeling embarrassed for some reason. "Who is this 'Zepile' guy anyway?"

"Zepile used to be an antique trader but now he's an artist! He likes looking at anything that has etiquette appeal."

Killua gives him a skeptical look while trying to think, "You mean aesthetic appeal?" He corrects.

"That too!" Gon snaps his fingers, "But that's not where I'm getting at! Zepile saw you pass by his place a couple of times and saw you in action! Oh, but he isn't a Hunter. Zepile tried the Hunter exam before, but in the 287th exam someone knocked him out and the person that did was the only one who passed it. Or so he says."

"287th exam?"* Killua furrows his eyebrows thinking that scenario sounded familiar...He twists his lips and narrows his eyes. _"Yep, that was definitely me."_ He guiltily shifts his eyes to the side until a thought comes to him, "Wait, are you implying that I've attracted weirdos like you because of my hair?"

"Yea-NO! I'm not a weirdo! The only people I've seen with white hair are old people, but it looks extremely good on you Killua!" He praised.

"Screw you too whippersnapper." Killua mocked while clicking his tongue.

"I meant it in a good way! I'm sorry!"

"How can I let you get away with you calling me old? You don't just call people you've just met old you know?"

"I'm really sorry! I wasn't calling you old Killua, I was referring your hair to people that are old!"

"And my hair is offended." He rolls his eyes sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Killua's hair! Please forgive me!"

"Pfft, hahahahaha!" When was the last time Killua has ever laughed this hard? He couldn't recall, but he couldn't stop holding his stomach and stomping his foot amused by Gon's statement. "You're a riot! An absolute riot! You'd think my hair would speak back to you or something?"

"Anything works in the world of Nen!"

"That's true but..." He cringed when another thought creeps into his mind, "Don't tell me you've actually seen hair that can talk?"

"I've...met a conjured clown head that can talk and float if that counts?" Gon admitted even though he sounded weirded out by the concept.

Killua crookedly raised his eyebrow in confusion, but Gon merely shrugs his shoulders as a response. "...You know what? You're an Adventure Hunter right? Tell me more." Killua points back to the city, "I'll treat you or something. To make up for trying to kill you." He has talked with a few Hunters before, but since Gon seems close to his age and has traveled the world, he was a bit interested in what he's seen compared to him.

Besides, he wasn't stupid enough to forget the fourth commandment: _Hunters may not hunt their fellow Hunters, except for those who have committed atrocities._

"You don't have to treat me. Just walking around is fine Killua." Gon replied instinctively knowing that he's unable to eat or touch anything unless he was possessing it.

"Hm, well whatever. Any place is better than smelling cow dung." Killua held his nose as he eyes at the barn across from them, and Gon sweat-drops. At that moment, Gon was reminded that he is indeed dead. If Killua didn't point that out, Gon would have thought he was still alive…

"Sorry, you're right. Let's go." Unfortunately, Gon can't smell what Killua smelled, but he gladly walked back to town beside him.

* * *

"We'll see you guys tomorrow!" Neon and Eliza enters in the limo that was parked in front of the school gates. It was time for everyone to return home and it looks like Alluka and her friends have just discovered that Neon is rich and Eliza works under her. Neon rolls down the window to see Alluka and the others waving bye at the both of them.

"I'd die to ride in that." Asta whistled when the limo drives away.

"Maybe you will someday. You can always ask her." Amana suggests to the carrot top.

"Nah, I can't be all like 'hey can I hitch a ride in your million dollar car? Okay thanks?' I'm not gonna bow my head, she has to invite me first!" Asta boasts.

"Ah well...maybe in another life time?" Rengoku pulls her hood over her head.

"Hell no, I want to ride one in this life time thank you very much-Put that fake knife away!" Rengoku pouts slipping the object back within her clothes. Asta sighs, "Man, I wish I could get in there."

Alluka's heart begins to pound the moment Asta says 'wish'. She felt Nanika surging within, but she quickly shakes her head as if to tell her that Asta only meant in hypothetically.

 _"You sure?"_ Nanika's voice whispered in her head and Alluka nods. _"Kay."_ Just like that, Nanika fades from her consciousness.

"Alluka, is there something wrong?" Retz taps her shoulder with concern.

"Oh no, I'm fine!" Alluka reassured her.

"Well we could always coerce her into giving us a lift?" Rengoku mentions with a hint of darkness behind it.

"H-How about we just ask her next time?" Retz offers and Rengoku seems to shrug in acknowledgement.

"Well speaking of rides, I outta head back now. Gonna go see my older bro today. Catch you girls later!" Asta walked away from them while Amana quickly follows her quickly saying her goodbyes and shouting 'wait for me!' to Asta.

Rengoku bobs her head as her farewell and makes her way to her bus stop. Retz and Alluka were left on their own. "Do you want me to give you that tour of the city now? You have plenty of time to spare right?" Retz smiles at Alluka

"Yep! My big brother says as long as I don't stay out past five I'm good!"

"Great, let's go! There's this awesome café I've been wanting to show you!" Retz grabs Alluka's hand and they both giggled together when they hurried toward the shopping district of Yorknew.

They visited a couple of stores, mainly clothing stores but Retz showed her all of the amazing things that Yorknew has to offer. They stopped by the café Retz mentioned and Alluka ate the best chocolate cake she ever had. She makes a mental note to bring Killua here whenever he's available.

They head into a completely different area after they had fun trying out some clothes and looking at the cute plushies in the toy store. While Retz was leading Alluka past the cemetery, Alluka could have sworn she saw a man with brown hair and big eyebrows lurking there. Rubbing her eyes to reconfirm, the man was already gone.

The girls continued forward and Retz was telling Alluka the areas she should not go to. She warns her of the dangerous gangs and people to avoid if she were by herself.

"And that's almost everything-Crap, are we still good with time?" Retz jolts realizing she might have kept Alluka for too long.

"It's only 4:30 and my place isn't that far from here." Alluka glanced at the clock on her phone.

"I'll take you back just in case. I don't want your brother to get mad at you because I kept you out for too long." Retz fixed the blue cap on her head.

"He won't get mad, but what about you? Will you get home okay?" Alluka asks worriedly.

"I'll get home fine besides, my older brother always works up until late at night. He's an optometrist so I have tons of time to waste."

"That's so neat! It looks like all of us have older brothers huh?"

"Most of us you mean." She laughs with Alluka when they walk by an antique store. A man with fur collared coat with a St. Peter's cross imprinted behind his back exits out the door. His forehead was covered with bandages and his short hair flowed down.

"Whoa Alluka, check that guy out!" Retz whispered to Alluka as she points at the stranger ahead of them

"Hmm, it's not here either." The man mumbled to himself, peering at the piece of paper in his hands. "If someone were to hide it, where would they put it?" He glances down at the paper and reads aloud:

"You wonder where the requiem of darkness lies. In an unknown chasm, a cursed one slumbers within. From a black continent hidden beneath crystal blue, someone approaches. You may wary but answer can be sum-"

"Poetry?" Alluka mutters to Retz who shushes her when she noticed the man was staring at them.

"We-We're sorry! We'll be going!" Retz quickly apologizes along with Alluka, bowing their heads and quickly taking off.

"Hmm." The man slicks his bangs back watching the two girls flee. "Hmmm." He continued to hum not knowing the conclusion he should draw to.

His cell phone chimes twice alerting him of new text message. He takes it out of his pocket to inspect it.

 **Hisoka**

 _Hello~_ _(*^▽^*)_

 _No clues I'm afraid. (;*△*;) How far did you get Chrollo~?_ _ʅฺ(・ω・。)ʃฺ？？_

Chrollo types back: _"I have nothing so far. I'll contact you again later."_ He hits the send button and locks the screen.

"I wonder where could it be?" He hums once more. Seeing the two girls disappear from his sight, he looks up at the sky.

* * *

*287th exam. The events of the 288th exam happened in the 287th one instead. This canon change is only semi-important.

*Asta and Amana are from Greed Island. Gon and Killua exchanged information, cards, and went with them and others to defeat Razor and the pirates on the first attempt.

*Rengoku is from the Last Mission movie while Retz is from the Phantom Rouge movie.

*Think of better emoji's for Hisoka's texts since fanfiction won't let me put any symbols. EDIT: I found a way! *v*b

See ya :D


	4. I got used to jump scares after a while

I found you chapter 4

Hi guys! The next update won't be until next month unfortunately since I want to prioritize on my studies. Quick note, I edited the emotes in the last chapter with Hisoka's convo with Chrollo. How is Hisoka able to text him while he's dead? Well...that's the point of the mystery! Sorry this chapter is a tad bit long, I'll make sure the next one is shorter.

VitameatavegaminGirl- I'm happy you like it! *D* I'm glad I'm writing this too, but I am starting to feel bad for some of my other stories I haven't been working on lately. The plot twisting will happen in the next few chapters! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

* * *

 _"Hm?" Killua is surrounded by forestry. Taking in the new scenery in his eyes, he sighs in relief. "I'm dreaming aren't I?" He came to recognize the area as his old backyard in Kukuroo Mountain. "Finally, it's about time I had a normal dream for once."_

 _A bark echoes in the air making Killua raise his head to hear where it was coming from. The ground rumbled and shook where he stood. A familiar gigantic creature approaches him happily. "Mike!" Killua eyes lit up when the guard dog obediently lowers his head panting with his tongue hanging out. Killua pets his head and then his belly when the dog rolls onto his back, "Good boy. You miss me huh? I miss you too."_

 _Mike licks Killua's face and nuzzles him, "Hey quit it! That tickles!" Killua shook the slobber off his face with a hearty laugh. "What have you been up to Mike? Is Zebro's diet working out for you?" Killua continued rubbing Mike's fur which gets him to wag his tail in response. Killua regrets leaving Mike at home. He knew it was impossible for Mike to venture outside, but he still misses him._

 _Mike responds with a pampered whimper, "What? Don't tell me you're hungry already? That diet hasn't been working huh? I knew it. Okay." Since this was a dream, he magically procured some meaty flesh that was miraculously beside him. He lifts the flesh to Mike's mouth. "Open wide!"_

 _Mike opens his mouth large and wide, but instead of seeing the pitch dark shadows that should be revealing the bellows of his mouth..._ _There was another Mike inside._

 _That Mike opened his mouth and another Mike appears to open his mouth._

 _Like a nesting doll, countless of Mike's kept repeating the same pattern. With each Mike that was revealed, the closer he approached Killua. However, instead of Mike appearing smaller and smaller when a new mouth opened, he somehow appeared larger and larger. His presence nearly encompassed the entire forest as the final giant head pops out with crazed uncontrollable eyes and his teeth crunched into Killua's head-_

* * *

Once again, Killua shot up from his bed wheezing. Placing his hand on his rapidly beating heart, he fell back on his bed again and wipes the sweat from his face. It takes a while for him to catch his breath this time, "fh-shit hahaaa...haa." He huffs raggedly. Twisting himself to see the time...it was only 6:48AM. He bangs his head against the pillow groaning in disappointment. He didn't feel like he slept at all.

"Big brother?" Killua whipped his head when he heard the door creak open. He sees Alluka clutch her hands on the knob worriedly, "Are you okay?

"Ahh, yeah. I just fell off the bed and hit something. No need to worry." He lied. Killua sits up on the bed giving her the best facade that he could. "Aren't you supposed to go a club meeting this morning? Hurry and shower, I'll get breakfast."

"Okay!" Alluka rushed off to the washroom.

Killua clamped his hand on his forehead letting out a long sigh. He tried listing out the things he needs to do today to calm himself down. "Okay, we need more instant ramen noodles, Alluka needs a stationary, milk, a new hair brush-"

 _"I'm sorry Killua's hair! Please forgive me!"_

"Pfft Ahaha!" He laughed at himself recalling the strange encounter from yesterday. He gets up from the bed feeling more energized as he made his way to the kitchen.

Killua continued to talk with Gon after their nen empowered race the other day and learned a lot about Gon's travels. He assumed it would be the last time he'll see him since after they said their goodbyes (he had to go pick up dinner before Alluka gets home), he wasn't sure if they'll ever talk again. Yorknew is a large city after all.

The siblings ate their cold cereal together before Alluka leaves for school. A few minutes after she left, Killua leaves as well to shadow her properly this time.

However, it doesn't seem like he'll be shadowing Alluka today either...

"Killua!"

Killua wasn't even halfway on the path to Alluka's High School. Gon somehow appeared in front of him with a fresh bright smile...Which made Killua instantly think that he is a morning person.

"...Where dafuq did you come from?" He blurts out crankily.

Gon beamed at him, "From over there!" He pointed at the phone booth that wasn't too far from them. Killua can see Tonpa lodging beside the booth but didn't really care. "Are you going to watch over your sister again?"

"Duh, it's not like I have anything else to do..." Well there was some errands to pick up necessities but he doesn't need to do it right now.

"Then how about you come with me? I was going to go and check the market near the Southernpiece auction. There's so much people and they have a lot of stuff on sale!"

"But most of that junk is second hand stuff."

"Its amazing second hand junk though!" Gon didn't deny Killua's statement of the products. "Come on, let's go! Let's go!"

"Hold it, it's good you're excited about it and all but I have things to do."

"But won't you get bored? I get that your sister is important to you but since she's having fun at school, you should have some fun too! I'm sure she doesn't want to you to hang around her school all day long does she?"

"Geh." Killua shifts his eyes knowing Gon was right. Alluka doesn't want him to follow her while she's at school in the first place. "Well..." He was worried leaving her alone, but the past two day were okay. When she came home yesterday, he had never seen her so giddy and excited before.

"Hm? You can buy something for her there too Killua! I don't have any money on me so I'm just window shopping."

"Oh? Were you planning to use me?" Killua eyed at him skeptically.

"No, I'm not interested in getting anything. I just want to go just for the fun of it! It only takes place once a year so we should enjoy ourselves!"

"Are you sure you don't want something from me?" Killua raised his eyebrow. He assumed he wouldn't see Gon again but now that he has, he was slightly wary of what he was up to.

"Nope! My aunt always taught me that it is better to give rather than receive."

"So...what are you giving me?" Killua tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Adventure!" Gon freely shot his hands into the air. "Come on, follow me!" He ran ahead of him

"Ugh, but I…" Indecisive of what he should do, Killua looks at the direction of Alluka's school and swerves his head to the path Gon was running. He ruffled his head finally giving in. "Forget it. Wait up!" He scurries to follow Gon's lead. He didn't feel like using Godspeed so early, he's learned his lesson. He finally met his match in terms of speed.

Despite it being early in the morning, there were tons of people swarming the outdoor stands. "Uwa, look at that-Killua, that knife looks so cool!" Gon runs over to a man sitting down on a mat.

"That's a Ben's knife. Don't you know about it?" Killua walked up to him.

"Welcome kid! How can I help you?" The seller greeted Killua.

"Just looking at that knife. May I?" Killua positions his hand to touch it while the seller gives a nod of consent. He picks up it, "Ben Delon should ring a bell. He's a serial killer that made knives after each of his kills. He sold them as normal knives in his ordinary blacksmith shop. He made about two hundred and eighty-eighty of them I think?" He holds the blade to the sunlight, "This one is legit…actually, this should be elementary for you Gon." Killua leered at him.

"Ehehe, I didn't know. There's still a lot of things I don't know."

"I bet." Killua pouted. He then noticed the seller was looking at him strangely. "What?"

"Oh um, n-nothing. Are you going to buy it?"

Kilua spins the blade, "It's coated with a bit of poison and I don't have any need for it." He glanced Gon, "You?"

"Nope!"

"Then that's a no for us. Hmmm, the history of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart?" Killua picks up the book that was beside the knife.

"You like music too Killua?" Gon piqued up interested at Killua's choice.

"Of course I like music, but not this kind. My sis is doing a research project with this dude and some other old, weird looking guys that compose music." He carefully flips through the pages of the old bounded book. "There's a lot of good info in this…I'll get this for her."

"Th-That's 2000 jenny."

"Thanks?" Killua lifts his eyebrow when he gives the money to the seller. "Is there something wrong? You keep stuttering?"

"Oh um, you keep talking to-"

"You mean this idiot here right?" Killua pointed at the ghost with a sly look on his face.

"I'm not an idiot!" Gon fumed. He figured that the seller can't see him so he ran ahead, "I'm going on without you then!"

"Dang it, quit running off like that!" He quickly snatched the bag with his purchased book. When Killua finally catches up to Gon he yells, "Why did you run away like that? I was still getting my stuff you know!"

"I saw something cool over here too! These paintings looks so sparkly!" Gon becomes enamored over the paintings that were on display. The paintings…were of strange blobbed men that reminded Killua of Milluki on steroids.

"You…" Killua sweat-dropped coming to an obvious conclusion, "Have a short attention span…don't you?"

"Yep!" Gon agreed without any shame.

"YOU SHOULD AT LEAST DENY IT!"

They spent almost the entire day at the market. Gon would gain spontaneous spurts to dash to the most interesting things that were for sale. Killua never ventured the market due to his own responsibilities and obligations. However, he was enjoying himself even though he was pulled around by Gon. Everything Gon would lead him to was either fascinating or weird…or something they both ended up laughing about.

"It's getting late already?" Gon glimpsed at the clock tower nearby. "Killua, let me drop you off!"

"Drop me off…where?"

"You'll see~" Gon smirked.

Killua was close behind him when Gon climbed up to a building and started jogging on the roofs. Feeling excited, Killua emulates him and does some crazy parkour moves. "That's so cool! Let me try!" Gon flips down towards the crack between the two buildings. Instead of falling, he uses his feet to bounce himself on the walls to scale back to the roof ahead.

"That was awesome! BUT, I can do waaaay better than that!" Killua stands on the ledge of the roof, cracking his knuckles in preparation. "Watch this!"

"No, you have to watch this!" Gon leaps back to where Killua was, leaning his feet on the ledge as well. He was playfully determined to out match Killua.

"Fine, let's go at same time!" Killua suggested. Gon oblige with a determined nod.

"Ready…GO!" They both shout while they did their crazy ninja stunts. Gon remained in the lead but the both of them continued laughing out loud, challenging each other. "I can do that so much better than you!" Killua dares.

"You wish!" Gon snickers.

Eventually, Gon slows his pace and jumps down from a building Killua wasn't familiar with. Gon skips over to a certain corner, pointing Killua towards the direction he needed to go. "That way~!"

Killua passes Gon to look ahead. "Huh? This is…" Alluka's school was right in front of him. "This shortcut is so cool! How did you-Gon?" Killua turned back around only to see that he wasn't there beside him.

"Big brother!" Alluka glomped Killua the moment she sees him.

"Oho~ So this is your brother?" Eliza chuckled at the two of them.

"He kinda looks hawt-Ow! Hey, what was that for?" Amana elbowed Asta's gut midway.

"His hair is so white! He's so handsome!" Neon squealed.

"Quit it Princess, You can't have everything." Retz joked, poking Neon's inflated cheeks.

Killua couldn't help but giggle. Alluka began to introduce her friends to him enthusiastically, but he was more concerned as to where Gon went…

Hidden from his view, Gon watched Killua being smothered by Alluka's friends. He smiled, "It's the least I can do." With that said, he fades away.

* * *

The next day…

Everything was chill, Alluka was at school and Killua managed to find that chocolate store he searched up on the internet. He bought an entire bag of chocolate and walked out satisfied. On an added note, the bag was bigger than his slender frame. Grinning at the successful catch he got, he snuck one chocolate ball from a package he opened earlier and was ready to pop it in his mouth-

"Hi!"

"GAH?!" Killua topples at the unexpected voice which caused the giant paper bag he was holding to slip out of his hand and crash to the ground. The multiple chocolate bars and snacks rolled on the concrete. "The hell?"

"Wow, that's so much chocolate! How can you eat it all?" Gon bent down while Killua gathers back the fallen chocolate into his paper bag.

"Should I really answer that? Eating all of this is like," He throws one into his mouth and chews, "Heaven."

"Killua…Don't talk with your mouth full." Gon narrowed his eyebrows at him.

The assassin swallows his chocolate quickly. "Anyways, where the hell did you disappear to yesterday?"

"I was surprising you! You wanted to give that book to your sister right? It was the fastest way and I know you probably don't want me to follow you home." He's followed Killua before but he does not know where he lives. He wasn't that nosy about Killua's privacy.

"That's true." Killua plops another chocolate in his mouth. Seeing the pout on Gon's face made him get a little cocky, "I bet you want one of these guys huh? Tough luck for you, these chocolates are mine!" He hugged his bag.

Gon chuckled. "It's okay, I don't want any."

Killua only said that just to tease him but a wretched thought came to his mind. "Wait, you don't want _chocolate_?"

"No?" Gon quirked his eyebrow confused at the repeated question.

"Everyone wants chocolate! That's a lie!"

"Well unlike you, I'm not a chocoholic!" Gon stood tall and proud, "Besides, white chocolate tastes better!"

Killua's eye twitches, "You did not just say that-"

"I said it! White chocolate is better!"

"No it's not! It isn't even real chocolate! THIS," Killua rose from the ground as well, flashing the bag in front of Gon, "Is what I call chocolate!"

Gon hands went to his hips, "Nuh uh! White chocolate is good too! Besides I'm not really much of a fan of sweets-"

"You're KIDDING?!" Killua gawked at him, utterly surprised. "How have you been LIVING?!"

"Fruits are healthier!" Gon stomped his feet to get his point across.

"Ughh, you're like a mom!" Killua exaggerates teasingly.

"I am not! Besides, what if you get cavities?!" Gon asked.

"I don't get cavities, I brush my teeth every day!" Killua sounded proud of himself.

"So that means you eat chocolate every day?" Gon pried.

"Hell yeah!"

"You're going to get one eventually. Don't cry over to me when that happens." Gon chided, peering at the overflowing bag of chocolate with a wryly look.

"Heh, I doubt it! I bet when I'm like thirty, I still won't have a cavity! I'll smack that in your face! BLEH!" He stuck his tongue out.

"I bet you will get one! BLEH!" Gon stuck his tongue back at him.

"Oh you're asking for it!" Killua winded up his fist jokingly.

"Bring it~!"

Suddenly, groups of people assembled to watch Killua put up his fray. He heard a lot of questions buzzing around which made him stop what he was doing, "Uhh…actually let's go somewhere else. Follow me!"

When Killua rushes out of the scene, Gon observes the concerned crowd before following him. "Oh..." He hangs his head figuring out the reason why everyone surrounded them, "I forgot…"

 _"That I'm_ _ **dead**_ _."_

"Seriously, what's with those people?" Killua mumbled, scoffing at the scene they made. "Maybe you shouldn't use zetsu all the while. Doesn't it get tiring?"

"Ah, um." Gon paused to think, _"So that's why. Killua just thinks I'm using zetsu constantly."_ He taps his own arms as if he was still pondering, "Well I'm…practicing?" He averts his gaze from Killua, feeling guilty. "It's kind of a condition in a way?"

" _We're not supposed to interfere with the living."_ He recalled Pairo's words and it only made him feel worse. He doesn't want to lie to Killua but he didn't want Killua to think that he is dead for some reason. _"Maybe I'll tell Killua next time-"_

"Hehh, so you must have a pretty impressive hatsu then?" Killua interrupted Gon's thoughts.

"Yeah!" Gon pushes his building guilt aside and raises his fist with pride. "It's called JaJanken!"

Killua had no words to say for one whole minute. "The what?" He was baffled at the name. It sounded like a terrible pun of rock-paper-scissors…Which it is.

"I'll show it off later, besides~" Gon was bubbling with enthusiasm. "We should go buy some fruits!"

"Ughhh, not the fruits! I can't stand healthy stuff!"

"I'll teach you to like them Killua! You'll thank me later!" Gon's enigmatic smile indicated to Killua that he was going to force him to the grocery store against his will.

"No way!"

* * *

It eventually became a thing between them, Gon would randomly pop out of nowhere every time Killua went out. Killua would have a mini-freak out and then Gon asks a ridiculous question...which Killua ends up answering.

Today was Killua's day to shop for some more clothes. Why? Clearly he doesn't have enough blue and purple shirts in his closet.

"Oooooooo~! So that's why your clothes look so fancy! I didn't know you shopped at this place Killua."

Once again Killua jumps and thankfully he doesn't shriek at Gon appearing out of nowhere. "H-How did you know I was here?!" They were inside the store and he was casually looking through the rows of clothing but nooo, Gon had to almost make him scream in a public place.

"I saw you." Gon points at the window like it was the most obvious answer on the planet. "But wow Killua, you have a lot of different clothes."

"Of course, I have a sense of fashion unlike _someone_ who always wears green." Killua leered at him.

"Hey, you wear blue all the time!" Gon countered.

"And purple! I have a few red shirts too and I change it up sometimes when I feel like-Wait, that's not where I'm getting at! Really, how do you figure out where I am every time?"

"My instincts!" Gon boasted as if it was the greatest accomplishment in the universe.

"Yep, you're definitely from the wild." Killua told him bluntly.

"Not the wild, an island!" Gon halts for a few seconds, "Island!" He repeated for emphasis.

"Same difference~"

"It is not!"

The people in the store began looking at Killua oddly, "Now look what you did! Just, pick up a random shirt or something. Pretend you're going to buy stuff."

"But I-" Gon couldn't finish his sentence when Killua makes his way to the dressing room. "Oh…what should I do?" He sees the customers disperse. Their attention wasn't on him and Killua anymore…Well, it was more like Killua dragging all the attention.

Which wasn't Gon's intention.

Gon nervously wriggles his right hand. The eye in his hand opens and glows when he reaches out to touch two hangers, one with a blue shirt and the other was a capris pants. Possessing the hangers, Gon flees to the dressing room before anyone could see floating clothing in the air. "Finally, what took you so long?" Gon was confronted by Killua. By the time he arrived, Killua already tried on a pair of pants.

"Sorry, I was busy choosing. Here!" Gon throws the clothes he took to Killua. "You should try them on, it'll look better on you than me."

Killua awkwardly looks at the clothes Gon brought. "These look so…plain."

"Killua!" Gon protested.

"Fine, there is no guarantee that I'll buy it though." Killua swings them back and forth tauntingly.

"If it looks good on Killua, I bet you'll buy it!"

"Ha, we'll see!" Killua closed the door to try on the clothes.

In the end, Killua was pretty satisfied how he looked with them so, he bought it and some other clothes while suffering from Gon's laughter.

* * *

Killua would always try to be on alert knowing Gon might jump scare him at any point of the day. Although, Killua was never prepared enough and he would freak out no matter how much mental preparations he did. It has been a few weeks since they met but Killua started to enjoy Gon's company everyday. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he was happy that he finally made a friend.

He changed into his new clothes that Gon chose for him two weeks back. The capris and blue shirt was too plain in his opinion but knowing these were the clothes that Gon picked out, he had to wear them at least once…

Killua took out the bowls from the cupboard and poured out his cereal, "Now that I think of it, how comes Gon is always wearing the same thing? Does he have a wardrobe of the same clothes? Knowing him, he probably does…"

"Who is Gon big brother?" Alluka taps his shoulder.

"Morning Alluka-Wait uhhh Gon is…err…you see…ahhh umm…" He frantically was trying to conceal his slip up but to no avail. He realized he didn't tell her about Gon since he didn't know how to bring up the topic without disrupting her studies. Alluka gasps excitedly, grabbing her brother's hands. She leaned her face forward.

"My brother made a friend?" Her eyes shined a bit too brightly at the discovery.

"In a way he-Well I don't know if he's really-" He nervously splutters. Nanika unexpectedly replaces Alluka and her hands went on Killua's sides. She then tosses him up in the air for an upsie daisy.

"Hooray!" Nanika giggled, "Upsie daisy~ Upsie daisy~"

"Whoa~!" Killua grimaced at the first jump since it was unexpected, but he starts to snicker when Nanika continues to throw him into the air. Eventually she stops when she switches back to Alluka.

"I'm so proud of you big brother! Who is he? Is he a Hunter? Can we meet him too? What does Gon look like? When is his birthday? His favorite color-"

Killua laughs shaking her shoulders, "Take a chill pill sis. Gon is just some random dude I've been hanging out with lately. Yeah, he's a Hunter and a pretty weird guy. He acts like a harmless little kid who would adopt any animal he sees. I swear."

"Do you like him? Is he a good person?" She clings onto him.

"I've only known him for a few weeks Alluka!" He fidgets slightly.

"But is he fun to hang out with?"

"S-Sure, I guess he is-"

"Yes! Now that big brother has a friend, I don't have to worry anymore!" She cheered.

"Wait-What? I'm fine without them too! You don't have to worry about my social life Alluka." Killua poked her forehead.

"That's a lie! Everybody needs somebody! Retz told me so!" Alluka stubbornly crosses her arms. "I'm watching you big brother, I want you to have a lot of friends too!" She declares adamantly, pointing at her eyes and swinging them to Killua's eyes.

"Alright, I get it. Remember, you can invite your friends over if you want." Killua suggests desperately in hopes to move to a different subject.

"Only when I get to see Gon." She hums in delight, "I want to see the kind of friend you made first big brother! It's only fair! I've been wondering why you've been so happy lately!"

"Ahh, quit it." With pink highlighted on his cheeks in abashment, he gently pushes Alluka away earning a soft giggle from her.

* * *

Killua left home not too long after Alluka. Instead of taking the normal route to follow her, he decided to just take a simple walk, get some fresh air. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the sky is blue and so is the costume store that he stopped in front of.

He smirked knowing Gon won't be around yet. Strangely, he can somewhat predict when Gon would come out of nowhere. The majority of the time that happens is when he drops his guard.

 _"Not this time~"_ Killua walks into the store casually, the bell and the staff said their welcomes when the door closes behind him.

A few hours after his trip to the store, he continued to do the things he normally did: Do some window shopping, grab some chocorobots. He passed through an area that was holding an anime convention. He recalled that Alluka wanted to go but the tickets were sold out.

Killua dug his hand into the bag from the shop he visited this morning...

"Boo!" He knew it. Gon was right behind him and a shiver would normally go down his spine, but he grinned instead. "Eh?" Gon blinks astounded that Killua hasn't faced him yet. "Killua?"

The albino slowly turns his head...and all Gon could see was a terrifying monster mask on Killua's face. "Wrawwwwrrr!" He unleashed his claws for enhanced performance.

"AHH!" Gon yelps, jumping back in shock. Killua takes off his mask and cackles out loud, he wraps his arms around himself.

"I caught you this time! Sucker! Your scream was priceless! Ahahaha!"

"Killua! That's not fair! I wasn't ready for that- Killua, stop laughing!"

"Pfft, Its fair when you do it but not for me?" Killua slowly calms himself down and at the same time, Gon puffs his cheeks perturbed.

"Of course!"

"You don't make any sense sometimes, you know that?" Killua dumps the mask back into the bag. "Okay, how about I ask you a random question for once today?"

"Sure!"

"Why do you wear the same clothes all the time?"

"Why? I like these clothes." Kilua gives him a bland look. "I really like them!" Gon twisted himself to get a better view of his attire. Gon was being perfectly honest with him since he genuinely likes his clothes but, he knew that he wouldn't be able to change them unless he moved up to be a two star Haunter.

"You can't like them for long, it's gonna get cold here sooner or later." Killua sits by the fountain.

"Then you'll be fine, since you have so much clothes! I'll be fine though, thanks for worrying!" Gon smiles.

"I'm not worried! I just thought I'd mention it since you're a creature of habit."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with that! Speaking of habit, how did you get your nails like that Killua? It looks so cool! Like a cat!" Gon admired the mutated fingers that magically retracted back to normal when Killua was finished with them.

There was a long drawn out pause on Killua's side though. "Did you just say I'm like a cat?" He glares at him critically.

"Well...you have claws, and Killua is a bit-"

"Don't go there-"

"Cat like." Gon confessed sheepishly.

"Gon, I am not a cat! Ugh, you're just like Alluka. Seriously, I don't get you two!" Killua hisses at him offended.

"See, you got angry like a cat too!" Gon laughed.

"Hmpf, then I'm not telling you a thing." Killua slings his leg over the other whistling.

"Ehhh? Come on, please Killua?" Gon pleaded.

"I don't even have to tell you, it's obvious. It should be sooooo obvious that I don't need to explain it to you Mr. My life is spontaneous and constantly filled with adventure."

"Mmmm," Gon groaned in frustration, squinting the bridge of his nose. He wasn't even disturbed by the mention of 'life' he simply kept on sulking. "MrhmmM!"

Killua watched him carefully, "You're...gonna keep doing that until I tell you, aren't you?" He smugly looks at Gon while the ghost lowers his eyebrows annoyed. He sighs, "I'm an assassin, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Gon blurts out making Killua snort at how quickly he changed his mood. "Assassins normally have claws? I never knew that."

"It's not usually normal. You really don't know about the Zoldyck family right?"

"The sold...Oh! That's what you said the last time!"

"You finally get it?" Killua's eyes lit up a bit, hoping that Gon managed to have some sense in his brain.

"Yeah! The Sold lick family right?" Forget any hopes that Killua had for Gon intelligence. "That's a strange name but my last name is strange too so it's okay!" Killua rests his palm on his face trying his very hardest to stifle his laughter. "What? What did I do?" Gon was bothered when Killua didn't answer him back immediately.

"Zoldyck family Gon. My last name is ZoL-Dyck. I know it sounds funny but that's how it is. The Zoldyck family has been assassins for generations on generations blah blah blah, you get the gist. We've been killing people for as long as the family existed."

"So everyone in your family are assassins?"

Killua snorted, "What kind of question is that? You're weird! You're too weird!"

"I asked a logical question!" Gon pouted.

"Okay, sorry sorry." Killua grins cheekily, "Alluka didn't have any of the normal training since she's a special case but everyone else has, including me."

"Then why did your family start off as assassins in the first place?"

"...Why?" Killua lifts his eyebrow.

"I mean, your family several generations ago could've went with some other job right? Why did they decide to be assassins of all things?" Gon's imposed his curiosity on him.

Killua kept quiet for a moment pretending to think of an answer. Honestly, he had no idea about the history of his family. He never bothered to learn or care why they grew up as assassins. It was more like 'here's something to keep your lives occupied while gaining superhuman strength.'

Maybe if they went with some other occupation, he and Alluka would be living a better life than they were back at their mansion...

"I really don't know." He shifts his eyes to him, "why do you ask?"

"I have some experiences here and there but I'm not really an assassin like you. You seem so talented at a lot of things Killua, so I thought if you left your family that you would do something else besides assassinating people."

"You seem pretty chill with the subject of me killing thousands of people." Killua eyed at him but Gon shyly scratches the back of his head with a smile. "But either way, I just went with it since it's the only thing I can do while I'm taking care of my sister."

"Being an Assassin Hunter helps with that?" Gon questioned.

"Netero gives me random jobs and I do them while remaining close to Alluka. It's the best position for me at least. I already have enough money from my past kills but it doesn't hurt having more." His hands rests behinds his head sluggishly.

"But there are all sorts of Hunters out there, and everything they do is amazing! When I passed the hunter exam and got my license I felt so free to see what I couldn't see, travel to places I never knew about and experience the good and the bad things in the world!" Gon stands up on the ledge of the fountain. "I used to live in an island so I never knew about the cold winter snow or places like NGL and Yorknew. I didn't even hear about the Southernpiece auction until I heard of a famous game was going to be auctioned off there. There are so many things in this world to see as a Hunter Killua! You should take advantage of it!"

Killua was almost mesmerized how the sun reflected on Gon's face. He twists his head away when Gon looks back at him. "I would if I could, but I don't know what to do. I have things I don't _want_ to do for sure, but I'm not really into the whole Hunter's life. I have a license and all but I just got it for the hell of it. Alluka's wellbeing is more important to me right now."

"Heh, I understand. What is Alluka going to do when she grows up?" Gon tilts his head in question.

"She said she wants to do the Hunter Exam too, but I'm not letting her. I'd be more comfortable if she does something normal."

"Then what do you want to be when you grow up Killua?" Gon sits back down beside him.

"Hey, I'm eighteen and that's considered grown up." Killua replied defensively.

"Well I'm-" Gon paused. _"I died when I was seventeen two years ago but..."_ He didn't know whether to give the age he should be at now or the age he died. "Nineteen!" He stuck with the former. "And as someone that's older that you, I suggest you do something that you find fun Killua! After all, Alluka is going to grow up and do stuff on her own too." With his new found authority, Gon bobs his head up and down.

"Yeah, I know." Killua grumbles with a shrug. He wanted to avoid the thought of Alluka growing up and being confident enough to do things on her own. Plus, if she does the Hunter Exam, passes and find her calling...he doesn't want to be alone with no ambitions whatsoever. _"Crap, I can't think of anything I want to do."_

"Hehehe~" Gon made a motion which almost looks like he was poking Killua's shoulder but he made sure his finger didn't touch him. "You're a protective older brother, aren't ya~?"

"Of course I am! I have all the reasons to be!"

"Aaha~ I wish I wasn't an only child. If I had a brother like Killua, I bet it would've of been great!"

"You are not getting in my family."

"Awww." Gon sulked, "But it might be fun!"

"I already have three other brothers, I don't need another one on my list." Killua groans not wanting to remember Milluki's face.

"But Killuaaaaa." Gon whines.

"But Goooooon." Killua imitates him.

They both held their breaths and laughed at each other, throwing themselves back. "You really are weird, no normal person would be a part of my family. They are terrible!" Killua coughed, "Anyhow, what were we saying before all that- Oh, that's why I can mutate my hands like this. I've had all kinds of training to be the perfect assassin. But I didn't want to be bounded at home and I didn't want to be the heir, so I ran away with Alluka so we can live our lives to the fullest."

"Ahaha," Gon laughed weakly when he sees Killua's eyes glisten. "How did you leave?"

"I kicked my fat brother in nuts, scratched mom's face, and I scribbled all over my eldest brother face after I gave him a heavy sleeping drug. It. Was. The. Best. Day. Ever!" Killua pumped his fist in the air feeling accomplished.

"That seems like...fun?" Gon says uneasily, knowing that isn't how family norms work.

"It was hella fun! Alluka even helped break my bro's figurines! And as her older bro, I am so proud of her." Killua puffs his chest. "I'm kinda hungry now. You want something?"

"Oh then-" Gon stops when he sees a familiar figure in the crowd that made him change his mind. "N-Never mind, I already ate a while ago."

"Your lost. I'll be back in a jiff." Killua flung himself away from his seat and rushes to the hot dog stand that wasn't too far from them.

"That was close." Gon exasperated. He sees Killua waiting in line with an impatient frown while tapping his foot indignantly. Gon smiles then looks down at his translucent hand. He clenches it slowly and unfurls it. "I wonder what it would be like to eat real food again..." He muttered quietly.

He sees a brown haired figure in the crowd, recognizing Zepile instantly. It looked like Zepile is on an errand, so he couldn't stay and chat. Gon waves at him and the other ghost waves back while heading to his destination.

"If I was alive..." Gon sees Killua complaining how there was no more ketchup left in the bottle for his hot dog. "Maybe I could have meet Killua earlier?"

* * *

The receptionist at the front desk sees a blond man enter in the building. "Welcome to Yorknew's Hunter Association branch. How may I help you today?"

"I'm here for an appointment with the Chairman."

"What is your name sir?" The receptionist asked.

"Kurapika. Kurapika Kurta." He introduced himself.

"One moment please. May I see your Hunter's License?" Kurapika handed his card over to the lady as she swipes it through a holster and called someone on the phone. After a minute, she finally puts the phone down. "Take the elevator up to the fourth floor and make a left at the end of the hallway." She returned his card to him and he tucked it back into his pocket.

"Thank you." Kurapika bows as he followed her instructions. Arriving at the designated floor and turning left, he sees a small man with a bean like head…that was also green. It didn't take him by surprise though, he recognized the assistant as Bean, Netero's close aid.

"You are Kurapika right? The Chairman is inside." Bean opens the door for him. When Kurapika waltz's inside, Bean closed the door behind him.

"Oya, Kurapika my boy! I'm glad you're here!" Netero leaned back on his chair and offers the seat in front of his desk. Kurapika quietly sits down. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine, but I'd rather get down to business now."

"Tsk tsk tsk," Netero wags his finger. "You youngin's shouldn't jump the gun all the time! Relax, it's not every day I make time for a fellow Hunter. You only passed the exam last year yet, you're quite the big name now for a Blacklist Hunter."

"I appreciate the compliments, but I'd rather we discuss the reason I'm here."

Netero sighs, "You kids only know how to rush things." He quickly takes a sip of his tea. "What's the real story here? In our last call, you mentioned you wanted to find someone?"

"Yes, I believe that my friend is alive and is somewhere out there. I heard the Phantom Troupe was killed in the events of NGL years ago, but it's possible that accursed gang caused his disappearance."

"You know, I took part of that mission in NGL but, I did not have any jurisdiction of what went on in Meteor City. Sure, there were reports and some of the Spiders dead bodies were confirmed, but the leader..."

"It's possible. I've done my research as a Blacklist Hunter on many of my jobs. _'We reject no one, so take nothing from us.'_ Does that sound familiar?" Kurapika recites to Netero.

"Ahh yes, that infamous motto. They could have assembled new members? It's only an educated guess. We still don't have any evidence of them committing the recent crimes nor do we have any eye witnesses. Even if we finally get a report of the leader being alive or if they have new members in his troupe, we can't lay our hands on them that easily." Netero informed him. "Although, it may also be random civilians from Meteor City that are committing those recent crimes instead. If you recall the Tramp Incident, that's also something you should keep in mind. We have no authority to pursue these cases unfortunately."

"There's no need to be concerned with Meteor City's government when it comes to my mission...S _ince I'll be handling the Spiders on my own_." Kurapika mumbled darkly. Before Netero could question him, he quickly changed the subject. "Also, despite being a Hunter for a year, I can't find _any_ information on my friend at all."

"What was his name again?"

"Pairo." Kurapika says his name fondly. "After the massacre of the Kurta clan, he and I were the only survivors. I would've taken the Hunter Exam earlier to seek them out and kill them all, but Pairo stopped me from doing so. Saying that revenge won't bring them back or solve anything."

"It'll only cause you to suffer my boy. Pairo had the right mindset." The elder acknowledged.

"He always knew what was right." Kurapika smiled sadly, _"But if the Spiders **did** anything to Pairo, I'll annihilate them. I'm sorry Pairo, but I have to do this. I'm doing this for you and everyone that we've lost. I'm not holding back anymore."_ He tightens his fist. "I protected Pairo for as long as I could. However, the last time we came to Yorknew, he suddenly disappeared and I couldn't find him anywhere."

"When did it happen?"

"It was a bit after the Southernpiece auction. We only came because Pairo wanted to see the market. He was more into antiques and relics than I was." He chuckled in remembrance.

"Hmm, and all of this occurred last year?" Netero pulled up his chair getting engrossed in the conversation.

"Yes. Knowing the police couldn't pinpoint his whereabouts and dropped the case, I took the exam to seek more information, rise above the ranks…"

"And now you're here today, with my full attention." Netero finished for him. "Well child, I can help you out now that you have the power to ask but, I think it would be better to have some help on this."

"Not to be rude Netero, but this is my problem alone. I only wish to find my friend alive and well."

"Have you considered the possibility that he's dead?" Netero countered but with a kinder more solemn tone. "Kurapika my boy, I know how you've lost your people and I'm still terribly sorry for that. Your friend might be gone but please, try to stay strong if we never find Pairo. It's best to have a shoulder to lean on in times like these."

"I'd rather be on my own with this mission. I will find Pairo, no matter what it takes." He clings to his optimism, just like Pairo would. Maybe the Phantom Troupe didn't go after him, maybe he ended up in some unfortunate accident and has amnesia? What if he was alone in a place Kurapika couldn't reach? He doesn't want to consider Pairo being dead, not even for a second. "I do want your backing for this mission, but all the actions will be done by me and me alone." Kurapika states firmly.

"Then I'll make it a condition!" He twirls his beard teasingly, "In return of us helping you find your friend, we will assign you one Hunter that we trust to help you out until you find Pairo." Kurapika's face crinkled agitatedly when Netero's smile grows wider and wider. "Hunters are here to help each other out Kurapika. You're not the only one. Besides, I want someone to keep a good eye on you. I've heard how reckless you can be at times. It'll keep my conscious at ease."

The blond ponders on the condition suggested to him. Knowing Netero is the kind that persists on certain issues, he decides to throw something into this scenario. "Then my condition for you helping me is that the person has to be competent enough to my standards." Kurapika conceded with the elder man in the end (much to his reluctance).

"Oho~ We have a deal!" He clapped his hands. Netero touched the tips of his fingers, his dimples were revealed along with his plotting smile. "I think I know just the Hunter that can help you out~"

* * *

See ya! :D


	5. Was I really being tricked

I found You Chapter 5

Nothing much to say this time besides checking out the notes at the end of the chapter. They'll help you a lot if you need more explanation but if it still isn't enough, throw a PM at me :D Because of the page breaks, the chapter ended up being long again. I'm sorry.

VitameatavegaminGirl- Thanks! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter too! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

* * *

"Hey Gon, where did you go?" Killua called out when he didn't see the forest haired teen waiting by the fountain, _like he was supposed to_. He left Gon for a minute to go to the washroom and he disappears the moment he walks out! Killua grunts marching up to the pool of water frustrated. He walked around the circumference of the fountain's edge impatiently.

"Here I am!" Shocked by Gon's voice, Killua accidentally slipped his foot on some water and fell straight into the pool of the fountain. "Killua!" Killua gasped for air, shaking the water from himself. His first reaction was to sneer at Gon agitatedly. "Killua why are you looking at me like that? I didn't mean to scare you! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry my ass! You did that on purpose!" He jumped out from the fountain to shake the water off from his head. His messy white hair went completely flat as water continue to drip from him.

"Hahaha, Killua, your hair looks so funny when it's wet! Ahahah!" Gon hugged his sides as he could when he saw the salty look on Killua's face. "I'm sorry! Killua just looks-AhAHA!"

"Oh, I'll give you something to laugh about! Let me push you in instead!" He charged after Gon earning a squeak of surprised from him.

"Noo!" Gon continues to laugh while running away from Killua. "Killua, I can't get wet!" He doesn't want to get wet but in reality, Gon _can't_ get wet. Gon wasn't thinking much on the latter since he was having too much fun.

"I'm going to dunk that spiky head of yours in that fountain if it's the last thing I'll do!" He challenged with a grin, a malicious laugh escaping from his lips.

The two ran around in circles. Killua knew he can't really catch Gon, but he'll just have to devise a way to get him in the water...somehow.

Too bad his phone had to ring before he could start planning. "What, really?" Killua exasperates taking his cellphone out of his pocket. He was glad that his phone was waterproof. He noticed that the caller ID...was, "Ughh the old man."

"Netero? It's Netero!" Gon leaped to Killua when he pressed the green button.

"Yo, make it quick old geezer." Killua crossed his arms. Gon merely sat down deciding to wait until he was finished.

 _"What's with all of you youngin's and wanting to rush all the time? Kids these days. Killua my boy, you could at least say hi!"_

"I could say bye right here and now." He narrowed his eyebrows.

 _"Even if it's for a job?"_

Killua clicks his tongue displeased, "Tch, now?"

 _"Not now child. Yeesh, what did I just say? Anyways, there is a fellow Hunter that wants to accomplish something and I want you to keep a good eye on him. If you come over by our branch tomorrow, I'll let you in on the details."_

"Hold up, are you asking me to babysit or what?" Killua was puzzled by the old man words.

 _"Not exactly but if things hit off with the both of you, I'd say you might be in for an adventure! This is something I specifically selected you for."_

"And that means I have no choice no matter what I say, right?" Killua was already annoyed by the new job description.

 _"Correct! I'll be seeing you tomorrow at noon! Ciao~!"_ CLICK!

"Ughh, you gotta be kidding me. It doesn't even sound like a kill mission at all. What the hell does this dude want to accomplish? There are so many things this old man is hiding already." Killua scoffed, stuffing his cellphone back in his semi-dried pocket.

"Really? I don't think Netero would hide anything important. Maybe he just wants to surprise you somehow?" Gon suggests to him.

"I doubt it, he plans to make my life miserable with his old-ness. Next time he comes out of that office, he'll pretend he's a helpless old man with a hunched back hoping some girls will sympathize with him." Gon seemed perturbed by the revelation. "You didn't know he's a pervert?"

"I don't think he would go that far though." Gon pouted.

"Anyways, I have to actually go there for once so I don't think we can meet tomorrow-"

"Did you forget I'm a Hunter too? I'll come to support you Killua!" Gon springs up. "I'll even bring a friend!"

"What happened to 'I'm retired' and stuff?"

"If it's with you, it'll be fun!" Gon beamed.

"Don't say it like that!" Killua felt a bit embarrassed at the way Gon worded it.

"But it will be fun! I can't remember last-" Gon pauses when the image of a long arm being severed comes to mind. A palace also flashes along with a chameleon man, a woman with a blue orb on her forehead, a mythical beast with short silver hair and cat like ears... "Actually...it's been a long time since I've worked with a group of Hunters." He sounded dejected at the flash of memories, cringing slightly. He shook it off quickly before Killua caught on.

"Well it depends on what we're doing exactly. We don't know who this other Hunter is yet, let alone if we're capable of working with them."

"You have a point. You should try to get along with them Killua."

"If they are old, perverted and lazy, you can't make me like them." Killua pouts.

"Killua!" Gon scolded.

"Fine...I'm going ahead to pick up Alluka early. I should let her know what's up. Are you going to head back?"

"Yup! I have a few things I need to do too." Gon spun towards the opposite direction, "See you later Killua! Dry up soon!"

Killua flinched, "If I get a cold because of you, you owe me!" He accused remembering that he is still drenched from earlier. He knows he won't get sick that easily but he said it anyway.

Gon cheekily runs off to find Tonpa after he said his goodbye's to Killua. He opens the eye in his hand noticing that it was darker than the last time, "Ah...I think possessing the clothes and all the other stuff is what made it get dark so quickly." He rubs the eye in apology, "I don't want to give any memories away yet...Oh! I'll go to the Captain's place!"

"Hey Gon! Last time you gave me an expired charm!" By the time Gon approached the phone booth, Tonpa was already complaining at him.

"Sorry Tonpa, no time to talk! See ya!" Gon phased through the portal Tonpa had already opened.

"HEY!"

* * *

Gon took in the evening air of Incruxia, it was so hauntingly beautiful at night. Gon thought it would be cool to walk beside Killua at night time. He doesn't know if he'll ever get the opportunity since they've always departed before sundown, but the idea of it was nice.

Really nice.

He would spend hours talking with Killua, doing stupid things with him, learning so much from him. Gon can't even begin to describe how happy he was spending his time with Killua. He has never met a person like Killua before, let alone enjoy himself to the degree he was feeling right now. Gon never experienced this kind of friendship with anyone before, when he was alive and when he is dead. There was nothing wrong with all of the other people he's met until now, Killua was just different in a way he can't describe. Compared to everyone Gon met before, Killua is the most fascinating person he's ever conversed with.

Even if he can never touch Killua, grow with him or do certain things with him, Gon already felt blessed just by being by his side. Seeing Killua do the things he's unable to anymore and watching him be happy is enough to satisfy Gon.

 _"I should tell Killua I'm dead though...it isn't right to keep it from him."_ Gon thought to himself walking down a narrow sidewalk. _"But how? What if Killua doesn't want to talk with me anymore after-"_ He shakes his head. _"No, he won't think that. He might...maybe I'll wait a little longer."_ He's been delaying telling Killua the truth. The closer he gets to Killua, the longer he prolongs it. He wants to keep everything the same between them, not wanting Killua to change because of him. "Maybe it's better if I don't tell him." He mutters.

He approaches a stubby little bar titled: "Sail Inn" with an animated cartoon boat beside the sign. Gon grips the large handle, opening the door. "Captain!" Gon waves at the old man with a large red nose. No, it isn't an older version Rudolph, it was another fellow Hunter Gon knew. The small signature smoke pipe in the corner of the elder's mouth swerved towards Gon. The old former sailor grinned when Gon prances inside.

"Eya' Gon me boy! Haven't seen you for a while! You've been busy?" The Captain asked when Gon snags a high chair in front of the bartender.

"Yeah pretty much. I made a new friend!"

"Ahh~ Good old friendships! Make as much as you can while yer still dead! Yahaha!" The Captain swipes a glass from the table to pour in a new drink from the bottle that was opened. "You here for a quick cleanse? Drink up kid! It's my newest one! On the house." He slides the glass on the counter towards Gon.

"Thanks!" The young ghost chugs it down. Gon lips crinkles, discontented with the flavor. "It still tastes like water. Sorry."

"Ey, don't worry about it. Everyone else agrees. Sides, it's hard for ghosts like us to actually eat like we are livin'. The ones that have graves and get food offerings are the lucky ones. We outta suffer since no one brings offerings to people with no graves and bodies." The Captain takes a swing of the liquid himself. "Well I hope the next drink will finally have some sort 'er flavor. I'm just as tired as you drinkin' water like stuff."

"At least you try your best to make us food Captain! Everyone is looking forward to your newest dish too!" Gon cheered him on. Currently the Captain was the only person in the city who was willing to try to create something edible for ghosts who can't get any food offerings.

"Yahaha! If only it could work. Oh, I think the ladies over there are callin' for ya." The Captain winked at him.

"Ladies?" Gon was puzzled.

"Gon!" Turning his head, Gon spotted Senritsu and Komugi in a table at the back of the bar. However, what caught Gon's eye was a girl with sea green hair and a large yellow hat resting on her head.

"Ponzu! You're back!" Gon exclaims in relief, running over to their table. "Did you finally get a place?"

"Gon! It was kind of hard sorting things out when you don't have a body to go back to." Ponzu sheepishly scratches her head. "Getting a residence in Incruxia is harder than it looks. It took me AGES to find the right place that doesn't want to rip away all my memories at once. I swear, can't they give us one star Haunters a better form of currency?"

"I-I get what you mean. I mean, even I haven't given away all of my memories yet." Komugi adds.

"Oh~? You're so lucky you have Meruem to take care of you. Mmm, I wish Pokkle was here with me too." Ponzu sighs heavily, resting her chin on her hands.

"Ahaha..." Senritsu and Gon laughs weakly with sweat rolling down their faces. Their laughter implied something more but they didn't want to reveal it.

"I-I'm sure Pokkle will s-someday." Komugi bites her lip.

The bell chimed when the front doors open once again. "Welcome to Sail Inn! Oh, Pairo!" The Captain lifts his hand. With the eye in his hand opened, he high fives the Captain successfully.

"Pairo! O-Over here!" Komugi raised her hand.

"I'll be there in a second!" Pairo hollers to them. He requests a specific drink from the Captain and the old man was elated enough to grab an old rustic wine bottle from the cellar.

"What is that?" Gon peered at the bottle the Captain was holding.

"Haven't you heard?" Senritsu starts as the Captain uncorks the bottle with a POP! "Recently Pairo has been asking the Captain to make a drink that could help him regain his memories."

"Eh, really? Pairo shouldn't rush!" Gon frowned feeling unsettled by the idea.

"But anything we eat o-or drink from Incruixia will taste like water no matter what." Komugi reminds Senritsu.

"Komugi is right. It's not like we can get drunk either. What difference will that drink make?" Ponzu watches the Captain pour the liquor into a tall glass.

"I had the same thoughts as the rest of you so I asked the Captain how he plans to make the drink." Senritsu explains. "He said he used a touch of aura he took from someone that was doing the water divination test. How he did that, I don't know but-"

THUMP!

The group shot their eyes up to see Pairo tumble onto the floor. "Pairo!" They all cried aloud. Gon managed to get there first to check on him.

"Pairo, are you okay? What happened-" Gon pulled Pairo from the floor only to hear the older teen chuckling to himself. "Pairo?"

"Haa haa hic! Gon this stuff, HIC! Is awesome! Oh man, I never knew pink looked so good. Hey, how comes everything is pink? I usually see black but this is niceeeeeee hic!"

"Is P-Pairo?" Komugi didn't know if she wanted to continue.

"Drunk? Really? Didn't I just say a moment ago we can't get drunk? I jinxed him, didn't I?" Ponzu exasperates tiredly. She looked at the Captain skeptically, "What on earth did you give him drink?"

"It's my usual coated with nen! I didn't think the lad would get drunk on the first mug!" The Captain shrugs his shoulders baffled that this was even happening.

"He's drunk on...aura? Pairo, do you recognize my voice?" Senritsu fans Pairo noting that he was growing dizzy.

"Ohh it's a hic! 'Ritsu hic! I like pizzzaaaa. Where's the bacon?" Pairo's head sways drowsily. "I-I want BACON! I think I'll live my life as cheese...I'm a block of walkin' cheese!"

"Oh...my." Senritsu and the rest of the ghosts in the bar giggles at Pairo's display. "Do you think you can throw him into the lake at the edge of town Gon? The water should cleanse and snap him out of it."

Gon slings Pairo onto his shoulder, "Leave it to me!"

"Piggy back rideee! Hic! To infinity and beyond! WOOOSHHH~!" Despite being on Gon's shoulder, he stretches himself straight as if he were flying in the sky. "Dundanana!" He begins to incoherently sing the Superman theme while Gon laughs his way out the door.

* * *

"I want a salamander for Christmas! A gold hic! With rubiesss they're pretty. Did you know they can be pets? I like ruby rose? Right? Right?"

"Uhh, right?" Gon blinked questionably at Pairo. Trekking up the path to the lake Senritsu mentioned, Gon endured Pairo intoxicated gibberish.

"Duis luctus odio a mi aliquet, ut fermentum massa rhoncus!" Pairo slips into his Kurtan tongue. For the life of him, Gon couldn't identify a word Pairo said. He assumed he was talking in a different language he wasn't familiar with.* He didn't know Pairo was bilingual until now. "Ah Gon, tempor porta. Aenean eu fusce mollis?" Pairo kicked his legs in the air.

"Pairo, I don't know what you're saying." Gon replied honestly.

"Ahh I want more...more of that stuff, hic!"

"No more drinking for you Pairo. You should let your memories come back naturally." Gon says in hopes Pairo would understand him.

"But I need the boooozeeee~" Pairo draws out with a loud burp at the end.

"No you don't." Gon snickers weakly, propping Pairo onto his shoulder properly so he doesn't fall.

"Booze for life! Gon you should have some too~! Hic! Bring Pietro and DRINKING BUDDIES CAN HAPPEN! VIVA LA PIZZA!" Pairo began cackling out loud to himself.

A sad woman with short red hair appeared in Gon's mind along with a bottle smashing onto the ground in slow motion. "Gon, give me my-wh-WAHHHHHH!" Gon didn't hesitate tossing Pairo into the lake. With a SPLASH, Pairo went under.

Gon proudly dusts off his hands, "Mission accomplished!"

Pairo emerged from the waters coughing, "Huh? What was I...Gon, why are you here? Why am I here? HUH?!" Pairo mind swirled in confusion.

Gon laughed at him when he pulled him out of the water, "Oh nothing. You got drunk."

"I got what?" Pairo utters in disbelief.

"I'll let the Captain tell you later~ Anyways, would you like to come with me tomorrow to see Killua? We're going to head to the Hunter's Association! I haven't been there in a long time and I always wanted to show it to you Pairo! I'm sure you'll like Killua too!"

"Ehh, but-"

"He might be rough around the edges at first, but once Killua gets to know you, he's a great person to be with!"

"He sounds like another Meruem! I can't even handle him yet let alone someone that's alive." The smirk wasn't leaving Gon's face and Pairo sighed knowing he'll be persuaded into this in the end. "What do you think of Killua then?"

"He's so talented and amazing at so many things! He cares a lot about his sister and he is a bit worried about what to do with his future, but he's great at thinking things out! Being with Killua is so much fun! I never had this much fun when I was alive!" Gon proclaims happily, spreading his arms wide with a smile on his face.

"I...see." Pairo says a bit sadly. He doesn't have any memories when he was alive like the others but he was sympathetic towards Gon. Disheartened that Gon could only experience this kind of happiness when he's dead rather than alive, he didn't know what else to say to him.

"Yeah! And Killua has a lot of clothes, I asked if he's rich and he said one time he spent over millions of jenny just for chocolate! Killua is really athletic and showed me some of his moves too! We ran on roofs like ninja's the other day! Oh and he's about my age too which is really cool since I never made any friends my age before! And-"

"Gon, not to interrupt you but," Pairo clears his throat not wanting to damper his mood but he needs to ask him this. "Does he know that you're dead?" Gon remained quiet, which Pairo already predicted. "Won't he find out sooner or later? It's not like you to keep things hidden from others."

"...I know." Gon mumbled, "I know but anytime I'm with Killua, I just...forget that I'm dead. I feel so _alive_ when I'm with him, which is strange since I am dead." He scrunches his tank top by his chest uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact with Pairo. "And I get these tingly feelings whenever I'm with him too. It's like I'm happy but I'm happier than happy and...You probably think I'm weird huh?"

"Oh no, not at all! I think I understand where you're coming from." Pairo shakes his hands defensively. "I don't know the kind of life you lived and you don't have to feel obligated to tell me. Your life as a Hunter must've been really rough on you from what I understand. I'm sure that befriending Killua is the best thing that's happened to you. You get to experience a lot of things you haven't before with him and I can't remember the last time you were this excited about another person." Pairo gives him a patient smile, "But since you have gotten close to Killua, you want to be truthful to him. Right?" He asked, getting to the root of Gon's problem.

"Yeah. It wouldn't be fair to Killua if I keep hiding it from him." Gon whispered but it was audible enough for Pairo to hear. "Is it bad that I feel alive when I'm dead?" Pairo found Gon's question really deep. He figured that Gon didn't want to offend him or the others by the current feelings he has.

"I'm sure all of us want to have that feeling Gon. You don't need to feel guilty. Tell you what, I'll come with you tomorrow on one condition." Gon perked up with what he said. "You have to tell Killua what you really are after meeting with him. Now I know it might be hard to find the right words, so I'll help you out."

"Really?"

"Of course. Come on, let's head back." Pairo walks up the hill...only to trip on his feet again.

"Pairo..." Gon sweat-drops.

Getting back to Sail Inn might take a while…

* * *

Much to Killua's disdain he didn't sleep at all.

The past couple of weeks Killua didn't have any freakish nightmares that made him sweat profusely in his wake. However, there were times where he couldn't sleep at all. Normally he wouldn't mind since he can survive at least three days without sleep, but this is one of those days where he just wanted to sleep in without a care in the world.

"Big brother! Don't forget you're going to the Hunter's Association later!" Alluka's voice chimed.

"Ughhhh." Killua grumbled under the sheets, covering his head with the blanket. "Five more minutes."

He heard his door thrust open, "Big brother!" Alluka ripped the sheets from him. "You told me to wake you up yesterday, remember? You don't want to keep Gon waiting."

The moment she mentioned Gon, he forced himself up immediately. "Okay. I'm up, I'm up." Killua groggily sits up on the bed yawning.

"Why don't you use an alarm clock?"

"There's no point having them when~" Killua leaps off the bed, jumping behind Alluka to lift her up in the air. "I have you and Nanika!"

"Ahaha! Wee!" Alluka giggled in the air when Killua throws her up again, "Oh no! Big Brother, I'm going to be late! No upsies daisies!"

"You better hurry up then." He smirks when he finally lets her down. She scrambles to gather her things before rushing out the door.

* * *

Killua was bored as hell.

Killua would give anything to be in his bed sleeping right now. But no, his adorable little sister woke him up this morning and nooo she just had to remind him that Gon would be waiting for him.

Unfortunate for him, Gon isn't here yet.

It was early in the afternoon when he arrived at the Hunter's Association. The receptionist directed him to the waiting room saying that Netero wasn't available yet. He lounged by the sofa's on the fourth floor of the building, slumping his back down on the comfy seat. "I knew I should have asked for his number. What's taking this idiot so long?" Killua never bothered requesting Gon's number before since he would always find him anyways. Thinking a little deeper, Gon was more of an archaic person since he hardly brings his own wallet with him.

 _"He's so careless. I never even seen that guy with a cellphone so I doubt he even has one. How the hell does he even operate? Dang it, I bet we can skip out on this if this other Hunter doesn't show up. Where the hell should we go though? Oh yeah, that arcade!"_ All of Killua's thoughts were centered on Gon and didn't even give a second thought about it. Thinking about Gon all the time was almost natural to him now...Natural?

"Are you the Hunter Netero assigned me to?" Killua turns his head to see a blond man enter in the room. Killua presumed this person was a year or two older than him. He was more relieved that it isn't an old perverted person like he predicted the other day.

"I guess. I'm Killua."

"Kurapika." They kept their introductions brief. "Look, I appreciate your help and all but honestly, I want to do this on my own."

"Does it involve killing someone?"

"Possibly, but that's something I can handle myself."

Killua sighed, "Why am I even here then? Shessh, did that old geezer call me up for nothing?"

"He wanted someone to keep an eye on me, or so he claims." Kurapika breathes out heavily.

"I've heard that much. You seem capable enough without me around. I see no reason why I need to keep an eye on you. What's this mission about?"

"I want to find someone that went missing last year."

"A missing person? And that involves killing?" Killua knew something wasn't adding up. Kurapika takes the seat across from him while Killua uses the opportunity to sit up properly. "You mind clarifying this so called 'search mission'?"

"I'd rather wait until-"

"Hello boys!" Netero sprang out from nowhere shocking the two on the couches. Beans who was beside the Chairman bowed to the two Hunter in apology.

"I am your matchmake-AHEM!" Beans elbows Netero lightly, "I mean, the Chairman that you all know and love!" Netero makes a heart with his fingers which made Beans slap his own face in embarrassment.

Killua's eyebrow twitched. "You just said-"

"Nonsense! Kurapika, make sure you explain everything to Killua. Killua, make sure you do your job with Kurapika! And now, I shall leave you two be! Ho ho ho!" He outstretched his hand to the ceiling and a rope falls down on cue. "Yeehaawww!" He swings himself away like Indian Jones.

"Chairman? Chairman! I thought we said not to hang those ropes on the ceiling! This isn't a jungle-CHAIRMAN!" Poor Beans has to chase after Netero who swung into the next room.

"Uhhh," Kurapika and Killua sweat-dropped. "Let's pretend that never happened?" Kurapika suggested.

"Please." Killua nods in agreement.

* * *

"Oh wow." With the eye in his hand opened for him to see, Pairo gazes at the tall building known as the famous Hunter's Association that Gon's been raving about. He now understands why it is so impressive.

"Cool huh?" Gon nudges his forward.

"This is amazing! You and Senritsu really came in here before?" Pairo wasn't even aware that his jaw dropped.

"We did! I didn't meet Senritsu until after I died though, but you already know that." Gon tugs Pairo's other hand, "Let's head inside! It's even more amazing than it is on the outside!"

Hand in hand, the two ghosts phased through the building to begin their search for Killua. "It's so clean here and wow its all high tech and everything! It's like that store-Oh what is that? What are those?"

Gon snickers when Pairo was pointing at everything in his line of sight. Since Pairo could only use the eye in his hand to see, Gon had to stop every once in a while to explain things to Pairo...as best as he could. Gon admitted that he's only been here once, so things have changed since then. "Hmmm, Killua should be here by now though."

"Oh? How do you normally greet him?"

"I go: Boo! And he screams at me sometimes." Gon's eyes brightens when he opens the palms of his hands.

"Well…at least you're not neglecting your job as a ghost, that's for sure." Pairo remarks slyly thinking how ironic it was.

"Killua can't sense us so I kinda take advantage of that at times and scare him. Sometimes he does catch me though! This time, I say we walk up to him normally."

"That's what I'm hoping for. I'm not good at the whole jump scare thing." Pairo scratches his cheek.

"…Trust me Pairo, you're good." Gon laughs weakly knowing that Pairo's eyeless holes would scare the average person.

"WEEEEHHAWWW!" The two ghosts saw a blur of Netero swinging from rope to rope. Strangely, it was only now that they realized there were ropes hanging around the place. Pairo was stunned at the sight and Gon gasped excitedly.

"That's so cool! I wanna try that too!"

"G-Gon...?" Pairo tugs Gon's tank top. "Who was that?"

"Chairman! Come back!" Beans wailed, running after the elderly man with his small legs. They watched the little green man phased right through them.

"That was Netero! He's the head of the Hunter's Association. And that was Beans! I wonder why Beans isn't swinging on the ropes though? It looks like fun, he should have fun too."

"I think...there's a very good reason why he isn't imitating the Chairman Gon." Pairo states wryly.

"Aw, but-Oh!" Gon caught that familiar tuff of white hair in a distance. "Killua!" He calls out.

"Huh?" Killua looks over at Gon's direction, "Finally you show up! What took you-" He sees that bright infectious smile on Gon's face, but what made Killua stop was when Gon grabbed Pairo's hand when he ran up to him. He felt a small pang of jealousy in his chest for some reason. Gon was with someone he wasn't aware of and he looked...happy. Wait, what was he even thinking?

 _"He did mention he would bring someone yesterday. Why am I getting worked up over this? Of course this guy has other friends."_ A scowl was clearly visible on Killua's face however, Pairo didn't react to his expression at all. Gon did rather.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Killua! I had to get my friend here." Gon clasps his hands to apologize, "This is...Pairo?" He glanced at his friend who was faced in front of Kurapika. Pairo isn't the type that would space out that easily so Gon found it odd that he didn't follow up after him. "Pairo?" He tried to get his attention again.

Through the eye in Pairo's hand, he could see Kurapika. That short blond hair, those pale brown eyes, and the blue Kurtan attire. _"He looks so familiar...have I...seen him before?"_

Then it hit him all at once.

 _"Pairo!" Kurapika's mature voice comes to him naturally like it always has._

 _"Hey, let's go outside!" He remembered the time they were young and Kurapika was pulling Pairo out the door._

 _"Don't worry, I'll find a doctor that can heal your eyes." That reassuring smile...how could he have forgotten-_

 _"I'll protect you Pairo!"_

 _"I want to see the world with you, Pairo!" In their mid-teens, they both wandered the world together._

 _"Pairo!" "Pairo?" "Pairo." With each year Kurapika grows with him, he changes but he still remained the same..._

 _"Boo! Heehee, I caught you Kurapika! Tag, you're it!" A young Pairo giggled._

 _"Ehhh? I'll catch you back for sure!" A cheeky grin spread across young Kurapika's face when he began to chase after Pairo._

Flashes of a young Kurapika and him flooded his head. Kurapika vibrant smile, the goofy games they played together as kids. He even remembered the time they took the test from the elders to see if they could survive the outside world. All of those memories rushed through his head.

The person he sees before him was not the same happy kid he played tag with as a child. There was a cold demeanor Kurapika was emitting and a sense of seriousness that Pairo has never embraced before. There was a quiet rage burning through Kurapika's eyes, a sense of sadness and anger was written all over his face.

 _"Let's go to the market Kurapika! I bet they have tons of books for sale! Not that we need more." Pairo laughed._

 _"No, we need way more than we already have." Kurapika grins, "Trust me. I've gone over our collection at least ten times by now. I'm sure that a few more novels won't hurt."_

 _"Then how about we go get a shelf Mr. Bookworm?" Pairo teased with a smile._

 _"As long as you put it together?"_

 _"Kurapika, you know I'm terrible using a screwdriver." Pairo crossed his arms to get his point across._

 _"Alright, alright~ We'll build a new shelf together."_

After that...After that..." _No...What happened when we went? But Kurapika...Kurapika isn't-No no no no no."_ Pairo trembled as even more memories flowed into his head. So many memories of Kurapika smiling, all the memories revolving just the two of them being happy. There were blotches of blood and dark shadows in his mind. Deep down, he knows what he was about to see, he knows that Kurapika changed after he died. What he doesn't want to know...is how he died.

He couldn't take it. Pairo fled away from the group in quite a hurry.

"Pairo! Where are you going? S-Sorry Killua, give me a second!" Gon darted off to follow Pairo. "Pairo, are you okay?" Gon dashes over to Pairo only to see the brunette on the floor, his head resting on the knees that was drawn up to his chest. "You're shivering Pairo!" Gon reaches out to him.

"I-How? That is- That's!" Pairo babbles in a panic which made Gon retract his hand. "That's Kurapika! I-I remember Kurapika! I-I-" Pairo's hands shakes in desperation to cling to something. "But how-How could I forget him?! W-What happened to him? Where did that smile-He was always smiling- And, oh my god!"

"Pairo, calm down!" Gon gripped Pairo's shoulders. Gon knew that Pairo remembered something from his life and the memories of them were overwhelming him. Gon encountered instances like this with other ghost before, but he's never seen them react the way Pairo did. "You met that person before right? Is he a friend-"

"Gon please…" Pairo furiously shakes his head, his body trembling in his shock. "I-I can't. I'm sorry, n-not now. I can't stay. I need to-to be on my own for a while. Please."

"Pairo wait!" Gon launched his hand to him, only to touch nothing. Pairo faded away, his astral body was traveling back to wherever his dead body lies. "Pairo…" Gon became aware of his inability to aid Pairo when he really needed him the most.

"Hey!" Gon heard Killua's voice echoes behind him. "What's up with that guy? Where did he go?" Killua searched the empty room.

"Pairo...wasn't feeling well so he went home." Gon explained disappointedly.

"Already? The heck is with him? Why does he have the Brock eyes? He kept them shut tight."

"Oh, there's a reason but-"

"Killua?" Kurapika followed Killua to where he is, "What are you doing? Why are you talking to yourself?"

"To myself? Kurapika, I'm not that stupid." Killua quirked his eyebrow.

"I never said that. You just started talking to thin air randomly." Kurapika sounded troubled.

"What are you talking about? Come on Gon, tell him." Killua shrugged his shoulders, pointing at Kurapika for Gon to see.

Gon gulped hesitantly. Immediately, he glanced at Killua who was puzzled by the distress in his face, "Killua." Gon starts softly knowing how this is going to end up. He didn't want his secret to be exploited, not like this. Gon knows he can't escape from it now, "Ask Kurapika who is beside you."

"What do you mean? You're right here." Not understanding the weight of Gon's desperate request, Killua stares at Gon placidly unaware of the situation.

Gon responded with a weak smile, "Please?"

Killua was still confused, shaking his head for a short moment to wipe the befuddlement from his face. "Hey, do you know this person here?" Killua points at Gon.

Kurapika looks to where Gon is supposedly, eying at the spot critically. He assessed the space next to Killua in silence. "There's no one beside you Killua. Who are you talking about?"

" _What?"_

Was the first word that dropped in Killua's mind, as if he was offended. He did a double take switching from Kurapika to Gon. His eyes widening at the ultimatum Kurapika slapped in his face. "He uses zetsu a lot so maybe that's why- Come on Gon, say something. Gon?"

"Kurapika won't hear me no matter what I say Killua." Gon heaves.

"What? But you're-Can't you see this guy here?" Killua keeps presenting the clearly empty space beside him in Kurapika's eyes.

"I...apologize? Are you talking to some imaginary being? I don't sense anyone with you, I don't have time for jokes." Kurapika awkwardly peered at Killua. "I can't accommodate someone that isn't real Killua. Can we continue?"

Killua flinched at the tone. "Ugh, just-Kurapika, give me a moment." Veering himself from Kurapika, Gon follows Killua to the next room. When he knew that Kurapika isn't going to intervene, he stares at Gon slightly agitated. "What the hell is going on?"

"There's...something I haven't told you."

"No shit." He rolled his eyes.

"Killua." Gon sighed, "It's not like I meant to hide it from you, I just...it's a-"

"I would go on a whim and guess it has something to do with your hatsu but Kurapika didn't see that Pairo guy either right?" Gon answered him with a simple nod, "Then you're not using nen at all, right? What the heck are you using?"

"Nothing." Gon answered plainly.

"Don't give me that." Killua narrowed his eyebrows, he was growing impatient.

"Killua," Gon inhales preparing for the worse. "I'm _dead_."

It took a while for Killua to absorb what he said. He blinked at him almost in disbelief from what he heard. "...Dead?" Killua repeated unsure.

"Yeah, I'm dead. I died two years ago and now I'm just floating around Yorknew as a ghost."

"Wait, hold it. Are you saying...that I've really been talking to thin air? 'Cause now Kurapika thinks I've went cuckoo!"

"I am real." Gon frowned, "Kurapika can't see me...only you can-"

"And why is that?!" Killua demanded. Everything in his head was distorted in confusion, why can he only see him? How comes he wasn't aware of it before?

"I don't know? I really don't know how you can see me and all of the other ghosts. I wondered why myself but-"

"Wait wait wait, are you saying I am crazy? That I'm talking to you and maybe a bunch of other people that don't even exist?"

"I do exist Killua! I used to walk around and do the stuff that you do too!" Gon retorts.

Killua marched up to Gon with an intense glare on his face. Gon grimaced when Killua swiped his hand right through him, as if to prove a point. He grits his teeth angered at what he unable to touch. "Then what's this? You're just an illusion in my head, aren't you?"

"No I'm not! I'm very real-"

"How can you even say that when you don't even have a real body?!" Killua pounded his fist against the wall, denting it. Gon jerked back at the forceful punch...that could've possibly hit his own gut if he had his real body. "Shit, why did I even-I knew something was off from the start. Is Illumi playing with my head again?"

"Who's Illumi?" Gon furrowed his eyebrows at the unfamiliar name.

"Is it because I wanted to make friends in the first place that this is happening?" Killua mumbled to himself, dismissing Gon entirely.

"Killua, you have to listen to me! I'm not an illusion! You didn't make me up! You're right that I don't have a physical body anymore, and I'm really sorry that I hid this from you, but there's a good reason-"

"What kind of reason? You know what? It won't even make a difference! Whatever the reason is, it doesn't matter! Everyone is gonna think-" The seller that eyed at him suspiciously, the crowds that would suddenly surround him at times when he would talk with Gon. It all made sense now. "No, they already think I'm psycho! Ghost's don't even exist! It's just going to make me feel worse knowing I'm talking to some sort of illusion!"

"Killua, if you just let me explain-" The assassin turned his back on Gon, covering his ears. "Killua!"

"Ughh I had enough of this!" He strutted out of the room casting his head downwards. He passed by Kurapika, "We'll talk another time Kurapika. Something came up."

Gon felt a sting of dread hit him knowing that Killua was ignoring him on purpose. "Kil-"

ZAP! In a flash, Killua ignited his Godspeed, flaring with electricity. He bounded out the door.

Kurapika had no idea what was going on. He was about to say something to Killua, but the tone of the assassin's voice made him stand down. "I wonder what happened?" Kurapika asked aloud.

It was impossible to follow Killua now that he ran off. "I wonder...what happened too." Gon lowers his head as he silently faded away.

* * *

It's my first time typing these two in a **real** argument. I hope I did it okay. D:

*The Captain is the old sailor/hunter examiner from episode 1 (HxH 2011) or episode 3 (HxH 1999).

*Pairo was speaking Kurtan language. I simply used Lorem ipsum for that part since idk what else to use.

*In this verse, Gon hasn't met Kurapika until now since Kurapika took the Hunter Exam years later.


	6. Maybe I was wrong

I Found You chapter 6

I'm sorry it took a while for me to update, I got busy irl with studies. I've noticed a few people followed my old tumblr account recently (it's inactive, I apologize). But! **My current tumblr is " eleckey" **so please follow that one instead since I'm more active there. XD;

And also! I thought it was strange no one noticed this from the drunk Pairo talk last chapter. He was mentioning the pendant Kurapika found to pay for his hotel room for the bonus exam in the 1999 anime. Unless you guys haven't seen that one. It's filler, but I think it's the best one from the old anime.

/

 **Note:** Alluka and Nanika will have a mindlink conversations at times. Here's something to distinguish them:

 _"Alluka talking"_

 _ **'Nanika talking'**_

If it's confusing, let me know and I'll change it!

/

VitameatavegaminGirl- Aww, thank you do much! Drunk Pairo should be the staple of this series. I should try to make everyone drunk somehow, someday again. XD

Nispedana- **(chp1** ) Haha, I meant my writing style. I didn't feel good enough to start writing a KilluGon one yet 3 years back! (I wanted more experience :D). **(chp2)** I'm glad you're enjoying the set up so far! It was really a lot of fun thinking up everything on the ghost side of things with their own powers and nen involved! **(chp 3)** LOL ikr? For now it's shorter chapters since it's been a long time since I've actually done them *I'm learning some restraint!* **(chp 4)** Yes, we all need more Pairo in our lives. Especially Kurapika. D'aww, I felt sad typing that line too! TDT **(Chp 5)** Haha, let's see if Gon does get a physical body or not ;D I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter too! Schzio Killua! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

* * *

Gon wasn't surprised that Killua kept his distance from him.

Day after day, he tried to go and apologize, to get his attention one way or another. However, it always resulted with him bolting away before he could even look at him. He continued to seek him out in the day and even at night. Even the days where he knew he shouldn't be roaming around.

There was one day he caught Killua in the rain.

The drops of water soaked into Killua's shirt when he walked through the empty sidewalk. Without an umbrella to hold, he was lost in thought. It was as if Killua was unaware that he was drenched from the heavy rainfall, which continued to pierce through Gon's soulless body.

Gon could only see Killua back from his view. He was always amazed at Killua's physique, but he felt a sense of loneliness just looking at him from behind. He couldn't see Killua's face at all. Gon reached out his hand, desperate to call out to him, apologize and go back to how things were before...

 _"Apologizing...might not be enough...How can I make things better? Maybe Killua will forget about me. He has his sister to look after too. It might be better if-"_ He thought tongue-tied. He shakes his head snapping himself out of those thoughts. _"No, I have to make things right again!"_

"Killu-"

"Gon? Hey, it that you?" A voice intercepted his call. Turning around, Gon saw Zepile floating over to him.

"Hi Zepile!" His eye widened quickly and swerved his head back to check if Killua was still lingering ahead of him. He was no longer there.

"Ahh man, it's pouring like crazy! I still feel like grabbing an umbrella anytime it rains like this!"

"Haha, same." Knowing that Gon lost another opportunity to talk to Killua, he figured he'll think of some other way to approach him next time.

"Oh yeah, when last have you talked with Senritsu and Pairo? My sis brought these amazing treats to my grave the other day. You guys are free to chow down if you like!"

"Senritsu was hanging out with Ponzu and Komugi last time I saw her. Pairo..." Gon paused to determine how he should explain Pairo's situation. "I think he remembered something when he was alive, but he disappeared after that."

"What?! He passed on?!" Zepile quickly jumped to that conclusion.

"No! I don't think so. Pairo said he wanted to be on his own for a while and went back to his body and said he'll be staying there for a while. I don't know where he lies though. I tried calling him." Gon lifts his hand revealing his eye in his palm, "but he isn't responding."

"Really? Well, I don't know where his body lies either. Lemme try." Zepile poked his hand. The small beady eye protruded out and blinked several times in silence. The Haunter's eye can also a form of communication between the spirits that possess them. After minutes of trying, Zepile gave up with a sigh. "I can't get through to him either. Tell you what? I can keep an eye out for him? I'll let you know whenever I see the kid. He'll pop back up eventually, I doubt he would stay in one depressing place for too long... If it is depressing that is."

"I guess. Can you tell that to Senritsu for me too? I'll...be busy for a while." Gon rubs his neck.

"Sure I guess. You heading back to Incruxia? I'm about to head over to Sail In, wanna come along?" Zepile pointed to the direction where Tonpa's phone booth should be.

"...No, I'll head back to my body to rest up."

"'Kay, I'll see you later kid! Say hi to Elena for me!" Zepile floats away while Gon fades off into the distance.

* * *

"What the heck is wrong with me?" Clamping his hands on his face, Killua swung his head forward and then back onto the bed. "I'm not even scared of him, but why...why?"

Why does Gon keep coming back?

Killua remained in the abode of his bedroom until he got fed up with it and went outside. Being greeted by Gon's cries to get his attention, he always found his way back home. At first he thought Gon was an illusion, telling him that plain straight, and running off without looking back at him. Then he was reminded of a few things.

How was Gon able to touch things?

Gon has never touch him, which he thought was odd since Gon emanated a touchy kind of vibe. Killua recalled how Gon was always cautious around him, being carefully as to what he goes near and what he touches. The clothes he chose for him weeks back also raised some flags. Did he wrongly accuse him? _"No it can't be, Kurapika couldn't see him, and no one on the streets could see him..."_

Killua was the only one who can see him.

He groaned in frustration and confusion. Was he in the right to ignore him? How did he gain the ability to see Gon in the first place? Analyzing the smallest details he concluded, _"Maybe I went too far. I might be wrong here."_ He saw how upset Gon was and wanted to make it up to him, but he didn't want to talk to him. Not now, he didn't know how to approach him again. Gon was someone Killua wanted in his life, a friend to goof around with and having fun without thinking twice. They were both fascinated by each other wanting to learn more about the other respectively. Was it right to think he's crazy seeing ghosts? Is Gon _really_ a ghost?

"Big brother?" Alluka whispered gently, holding onto the hinge of Killua's bedroom door. "Is there something wrong?" She's been watching how Killua's been behaving the last few days. She felt that now that it is the weekend, she could help him alleviate his troubles.

"I'm..." Killua gazed at Alluka and she was gaging for an honest reaction from him. "Yeah." He exasperated, which allowed Alluka to slip into his room. Normally he would keep it to himself, but he needs to talk to someone right now, "I just don't know what to think."

"Does it involve big brother Illumi?" Alluka's hands reaches for Killua's shoulders.

"...It's possible." He murmured. _"I remember having to deal with mind tricks and stuff like that from him...maybe it's still affecting me today. I'm not sure..."_ Killua's hand drapes over his forehead.

"He won't find us big brother. I promise!" Alluka cuddles him into a comforting hug.

Killua wraps his arms around her waist in return, "Yeah, I promise too." His head lands in the crook of Alluka's neck.

 _"I do exist Killua!"_

Despite the inner conflict Killua was having, he felt guilty rejecting Gon's words that day.

* * *

The next day Alluka reluctantly left her big brother to go to class. It was the one time she felt that school was keeping them apart. _**'Alluka?'**_ Nanika asks.

 _"Big brother still seems sad...Nanika, what should we do?"_

Alluka could tell Nanika was thinking on her question, _**'Wish?'**_ Nanika comments simply. Alluka shook her head in rejection, _**'Ask friends at school?'**_ A grin forms on her face and it stayed that way until she walked into her classroom.

"Your brother is feeling down? Why not get him a present?" Retz says after Alluka tells her about the weekend.

"A present?" Alluka blinked.

"To show that you appreciate him by being there for him. I remember I did that for my older brother too when he was suffering from insomnia a few years ago. It brighten up his day." Retz explained.

"Ohh, you should get him something really expensive like one of those old Egyptian mini statues! The mummies are so amazing! The quality varies on the actual sculptor though, let me recommend a good one to you!" Neon exclaimed.

"How about something in this girl's price range. Not everyone is rich like you Neon." Asta pouted knowing that Neon was thinking of some overly expensive vicinity.

"A knife?" Rengoku suggested sinisterly.

"Big brother already has one." Alluka tilted her head, not bothered by the item.

"H-How about something more normal?" Amana piped up weakly, wanting to change the direction of this conversation. "Like a video game? Or a CD? What does your brother like?"

"How much do you have on you Alluka? I can help you out after school if you like?" Eliza clapped.

"Me too! I'm also free!" Retz raised her hand.

"Actually, I don't have my wallet with me today...Sorry?" Alluka nervously scratched her cheek while everyone dropped to the floor dramatically. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure! It's a date!" Retz high fives Alluka, leaving her with a large smile on her face.

 _ **'You have good friends Alluka.'**_

 _"No,_ _we_ _have good friends Nanika."_

The two giggled.

* * *

Kurapika tried not to brood upon the strange scene he witnessed the other day. He was more focused on his goal: Finding Pairo.

He assumed Killua needed time to himself based on whatever happened that day. He didn't need Killua right away at this point of his mission. He still has information to collect before springing into action.

He ventured through several junctions where he would normally rely on for information. Yet, none of them yielded any results. Kurapika then decided to try the Hunter's website utilizing the endorsement he received from Netero. He was able to transact some information based on the little clues he had.

After getting what he wanted, he exited out of the internet cafe he was at. "Maybe I'll head back for a bit. I should switch hotel rooms soon." Overly cautious of his presence, he took liberties to keep himself on the go.

Suddenly, his vision became blurry and...red? He could've sworn more people were walking on the streets. Was there an event? A sudden rush of people flooded the streets, wandering like lanky shadow ghouls. Their pale eyes opening, their mouths grumbled slurs-Was he in a nightmare? Is he dreaming? What were those eyes that were popping out of some of their hands?

"Wh-What?" His whole body grew heavy, teetering from side to side until his foot slipped on the pavement. His back slumped towards the brick wall beside him with a thud. He hissed at the pain he felt on his head, clutching his blond locks tightly.

"Eeep!" A young voice snapped Kurapika out of whatever alternate reality he was in. His red eyes underneath his contacts receded quickly.

"A-Are you okay?" Alluka bent down to Kurapika's level shocked that he fell down in front of her. She was walking home from school when she encountered the blond.

Finally, Kurapika lifts his head to face Alluka, not knowing she is related to Killua. "I'm fine. Thanks for your concern." He smiled reassuringly hoping it would calm her. "I'm sorry if I startled you."

"It's alright. Are you really sure you're okay? Maybe you should go to a doctor or something? I-I can take you?" Alluka suggested with worry still evident in her voice.

"This is nothing, I just haven't gotten enough sleep is all." Alluka then offered her hand to help Kurapika up to his feet, which he gladly accepted. "I appreciate your help. Have a good day." Kurapika walked away from her.

"You're welcome! Be careful!" Alluka waved at him eagerly and he responded by give her a small wave as well. She felt a small jolt within her sub-consciousness, _"Nanika?"_

 _ **'You helped a person! Yay!'**_ Nanika praised, making Alluka grin with joy.

As Kurapika continued to pave through the crowds, he didn't see that weird vision he just had...however...

There _are_ more people on the streets for some peculiar reason...

* * *

"This is what you've been missing Pietro, some sexylicious booty! Oh man, this volume is rich! Y'know, I'm sneaking this in just for you bud."

Yorknew's Private Hospital can get insanely boring for Pietro due to the lack of interaction. He's the only lonely soul in the facility harboring a room he can't walk out of. Thankfully, Leorio keeps him company during his lunch breaks...by bringing in porn magazines.

"And I'm hella glad you're risking your career by bringing a porn mag. That's what real friends do." Pietro smugly peers at the page Leorio was on, "Oh look at dat ass! Dem legs! This one is a killer! Look at those brea-"

"Hi Pietro, have you-"

Pietro flails his arms when Gon unexpectedly phased in through the window. "Breads! I was saying bread Gon, you get it? Now, look away before your eyes burn for eternity into the fires of passion! Ghost or not, you're too young to experience the world of bread!" Pietro clamps his hand over Gon's eyes, censoring the magazine and Leorio's perverted reaction to one of them.

"...Bread of what?"

"Okay, you caught me. It isn't about the bread, it's the wondrous world of," Pietro lifts his brows suggestively, "Girls in swimsuits~"

"Isn't that normal though? They have to wear that while they're at the beach right?" Gon replies. "Are they eating bread at the beach?"

Slowly Pietro's hand lands on Gon's shoulders wordlessly. "You're too pure for this world." He gives him a sympathetic deadpan stare. "Let me share this whole new world with you! A whole new world!" Gon didn't comprehend why he was singing all of a sudden.

"Huh? They come to the island at home all the time and I-"

The spirit face-palmed, "Ah forget it Gon. You'll never understand the world of women!" Pietro shakes his fist with tears welling in his eyes. "I envy your poor soul! You never got the chance to experience the true joys of manhood!" Manly tears of despair began to shed as well.

"Actually I-"

"Never mind! So what brings you here this early?" Note that Pietro is now detracted away from his little porn session, disgruntled that he had to pay attention to Gon. "Don't you usually come with Pairo? Where is he?"

"Pairo's back at his body. He said he wanted to be alone for a while." Gon informed him.

"What's up with him?" Pietro gaped at Gon in disbelief at Pairo's behavior.

"The other day, Pairo saw someone he knew when he was alive and then he just...left. He was shaking and everything." Gon was still concerned about Pairo along with dealing with Killua's hurtful words in his mind.

"Well you guys told me that your memories can overwhelm you right? That's why you gotta give them away, or something like that."

"Yeah..." Gon slouched his shoulders feeling disheartened by it all. _"Maybe I shouldn't have brought Pairo with me..."_

"Gon, hey, what's eating you?" Pietro waves his hands getting Gon to snap out of his thoughts. "Something bothering you? You're never this quiet."

Gon frowned, "I-" He hugged his knees. "Killua knows..."

"Oh sweet-Wait, then why the depressed look? Uh oh, shit went down didn't it?" Gon nods at Pietro. "To be honest, I don't blame him. When I first saw you and Pairo, I flipped my lid. I thought you were death gods coming after me, remember?"

"Yeah, but you didn't say that we were an illusion, or that we didn't exist." Gon reiterated coldly.

Pietro hissed feeling the hurt, "Ouch, that's harsh."

"I mean, I understand why Killua is angry." Gon fondly remembers his aunt. "If you want to get to know someone, find out what makes them angry. That's is what my Aunt Mito always told me. It was because I didn't tell Killua who I was from the start and he's hurt and confused why he's able to see me. I know that it wasn't fair that I hid it from Killua, but I..."

"You had the perfect reason not to tell him though." Pietro leans back, throwing his hands to cradle his head. "I've heard how much fun you've been having with this dude lately so it probably slipped your mind right?"

"It's more like I tend to forget what I am when I'm with Killua."

"Exactly. Sometimes I forget I'm a walking see-through thing too." Pietro flips himself around in the air and then faces Gon again. "But do you really think he's mad at you because of that?"

"He keeps running away anytime I try to say something to him." He grumbled.

"Hmm," Pietro taps his chin. "Maybe it's not just him lashing out since he probably doesn't get what the heck is going on, but maybe he felt betrayed? Or maybe he feels bad and doesn't know how to approach you?"

Gon raised his head curiously, "What do you mean?"

"If someone tells me something that will slap me in the face, of course I'll be angry as hell. At the same time, you get the feeling the other person didn't trust you enough. That's the kind I'm getting at here. I know, I was at the other end before."

"Really?"

"Really." Pietro looked Leorio who was still flipping through some pages of the magazine, describing the pictures in explicit detail to Pietro unconscious body. He grinned, "You know Gon, when Leorio and I were just kids, I was pretty sick. Y'know, the average non-contagious disease that'll gradually get worse kind." He admits jokingly so Gon doesn't have to think too deeply on it. "As a kid, I **never** wanted Leorio to worry about my illness so I kept my mouth shut."

"Then what happened?"

"Spoilers: Leorio found out in the worse way possible."

* * *

 _"Ahaha! Come on Leorio, kick it here!" A young Pietro waved his arms in the air ready to receive the soccer ball. He was breathing raggedly and was almost out of breath. Despite feeling terrible, he still wanted to play with his good friend._

 _Young Leorio chuckled. "Okay, here it comes!" He kicked the ball with all his might. The ball flew two feet in the air and bounced its way over to Pietro._

 _At first, Leorio thought Pietro was taking a step forward to get the ball, instead he watched Pietro wobble under the burning sun, collapsing to the ground. Pietro's world grew dark and he could only hear Leorio cry out in shock. "PIETRO!"_

* * *

"The heat really got me that day and Leorio was angry like hell. 'Why didn't you tell me you were sick before!?' 'Why are you so stupid!?' 'Don't you trust me?!'" Pietro quoted young Leorio's words. "Do you know what he did next? He propped me up on his back and ran out of town to get me to the nearest local doctor. Mind you Gon, we were living in the slums back then. Can you even begin to imagine how he went on begging that doc to save me? Well," He stopped mid-sentence. "Multiple doc's I should say. He ran to every doctor he could think of. We went through dozens...maybe even more since I knocked myself out at some point. Eventually we found a kind old man who's been a doctor for years. He was amazing. I'm glad he found a doctor that was actually willing to help me. Leorio is the most amazing person on earth."

Gon smiled looking at Leorio as well, "He is." He then adds, "Leorio was so determined to become a Hunter when I saw him at the exam. I glad he managed to get to where he's at now."

"Oh yeah, you did meet him there. I'm sorry for all of the awkward things he must've said to you. He can sound like a greedy old man at times but he honestly has a heart of gold once you get to know him, I swear." Pietro clapped his hands in apology.

"Leorio is a great person! I wouldn't think any less of him!" Gon boasted.

"You better not! Anyways, where was I?" Pietro snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah, so that kind Doc I just mentioned? He ended up taking us in after he healed me since he lost two of his grandkids of the same thing I just had. We both grew up with him and Leorio being Leorio, was inspired to be a doctor because of him. In the end, that kind Doctor passed on, and we moved to the city where Leorio learned about the Hunter Exam and the mulah. So I stayed behind since I'm not overly ambitious as him, and someone's gotta keep an eye on the house."

"But what did Leorio say to you after you got better? Was he still angry?"

"After I told Leorio the truth, explaining everything in detail, he understood why I hid it from him. We made up since that's what friends do: Fight and make up. Which is no different from you Gon." He held his thumb up, "I'm sure you haven't told Killua _everything_ right? If you give it another try, I'm sure it'll lead to something good. Say you won't do something like that again, or if it doesn't go well, at least you won't regret apologizing and meeting him right?"

 _"You're the first person I've ever talked to that's close to my age! At least you look like my age. Killua, do you have any other friends your age?"_

 _"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!" Killua remarked irritably, thinking this guy was nuts._

"You're right. I'll never regret meeting Killua," Gon clenched his fist with newfound determination. "I have to tell him!"

"How do you plan on getting his attention? Are you gonna possess him-"

"No." Gon answers immediately, "I won't do that to Killua." He understood that Killua's life before he ran away from home was controlling. Knowing that Killua was finally free to do the things he wants under his own terms, he would never want to put him in a position where he's not in control of himself.

"Out of respect? Privacy?" Gon nods at both, "Why not possess someone else instead? Take Leorio, I'm sure he'll be of some help." Pietro nonchalantly offered his best friend to him.

Gon sweat-dropped remembering how Killua is indifferent with people that were older than him. It made him chuckle a bit knowing he would probably turn Leorio away in an instant. "Err, I don't think that'll work either. If I talk to Killua using someone else's voice, he'll get confused. I want to tell him everything as me."

"And not break any ghost rules and keeping his feelings in mind. Got it. Hmmm," Pietro hums in thought, "What about writing something? You can still possess pencils and pens right? Or go in his phone and text him?"

"The texting part might be weird, I didn't text that much when I was alive." Gon laughs weakly, "I guess I can try writing something. I just need some paper." He pondered on how to solicit some sort of response from Killua. Gon watches Leorio who was still flipping some pages for Pietro's unconscious body...

That gave him an idea.

"Pietro," Gon's confident grin returns. "I'll be back."

The older spirit smirks knowing some crazy idea hit Gon's head, "You better."

"And thanks."

"Anytime kid." Pietro waved at Gon as he excitedly floated out of the room.

"Haaa~ That's all the time I have Pietro." Leorio slaps the magazine shut making Pietro grumble at his missed session. "You know, I have this odd feeling you weren't paying attention. Weird huh? Damn, I must be tired or something." Leorio snugs the magazine back into his lab coat securely. "You know what? After my shift is over, I'll be back with some pizza! How about it Pie? I'll eat it in your honor with pineapples on top! I swear, I have no idea how you can stand pineapples on pizza, but I'll eat them just for you! Catch ya later!"

Pietro's smile widened when Leorio exited out of the room and sighed. "Dang it Leorio, you hate pineapples on pizza. You'll just pick them off. I know you way too well…" His hand rested on his forehead, "I can't eat it with you…Not like this."

For the rest of the day, Pietro anticipated Leorio's return with the pizza he can never eat.

* * *

This was more of a build-up chapter if anything, I hope you guys find it okay! T_T I'm so glad the manga restarted and Togashi-sensei brought back some of the characters that I do need for this fic.

Bye for now! :D


	7. I'll make sure to listen this time

I found you Chapter 7

A little more descriptions than usual! (I'm not used to this, it only has to be like that since this chapter since Gon's background part is important with the little details), let's just roll into the notes, reviews then onto the chapter! (I have an ear infection at the moment, so I can't really think of anything else to say for the author note XD)

/

Notes:

 _"Alluka talking"_

 _ **'Nanika talking'**_

 **ALSO description of something morbid this chapter.** I mentioned the warnings in the first chapter, but this is just in case I still get yelled at XD

/

VitameatavegaminGirl- Daww, no problem! I'm glad I made you happy! *v* I like that you found the set up okay! I didn't know if it would be received well or not.

Nispedana- FFnet needs to stop glitching at the most important times! XP Anyways, I'm glad you enjoyed it too! and LOL, yes he was denying it. It's canon too from the Chimera Ant's arc, but it's basically Gon being like yeah I took Aunt Mito out, it was fun! I escorted other women too! So it's not exactly dating in the romantic sense, at least in my opinion XD

KilluGon4life- I'm really happy you love this story! Here's an update for you! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

* * *

"Hmm, not this one...that one doesn't look like it either..." Alluka mumbles to herself when she crosses the street. It was after school and she finally has the opportunity to buy something for her brother from her friends recommendations. Her eyes scanned the area in search of the store written on the paper she is holding.

 **'Left!'** Nanika spoke which made Alluka turn her head to see the said store. Brimming with a large smile, she wastes no time to run into the place and begin her search for the best thing she can afford. **'Headphones? Headphones~?'** Nanika repeats in her head childishly trying to help Alluka out. In the end, Alluka (and Nanika of course, they always make their decisions together) decided to get Killua new headphones for when he plays his PC games.

"Hmmm, where are they?" She swerves herself around only to bump into a tall man. "I-I'm sorry! Oh?" Alluka had seen this man before. Before he was wearing a gaudy dark jacket that wasn't suited for the weather but this time, he was wear a plain white buttoned shirt with a normal dress pants.

His forehead was still wrapped in bandages though.

"It's alright...?" Chrollo peers at Alluka briefly not knowing what to say next until a wave of familiarity hits him, "Have we met before?"

"Oh. uh, t-the antique shop! In front!" Alluka blurts out nervously remembering how she and Retz ran away after the encounter.

 **'Friend?'** Nanika asked about the newcomer, but all Alluka could do was shrug inwardly not letting the adult know she was talking to someone in her mind.

 _"I've met this child twice within two to three weeks, which means...this person might be from the fortune I've gotten. There are some things that don't add up, however..."_ He halts his thoughts to properly address Alluka, "Sorry about that, I remember now. Did I scare you and your friend that day?"

Alluka shakes her head, "Oh no! It's okay! We thought you were angry at us for accidentally eavesdropping. We didn't mean to!"

"It's perfectly fine. I understand people your age would look at my choice of fashion and stores as weird. This is why I wore something normal today."

"Really? I thought you looked cool with that jacket Mister!"

"Mister...huh." Chrollo hummed to himself, bringing his fingers to his chin in thought. He looks down at Alluka who was gazing at him curiously, as if he was a book ready to open. "Just call me Kuro I suppose."

"Okay Mr. Kuro, I'm Alluka! I'm looking for headphones. Do you know where they are?"

"It's in the same section I'm heading to. I can lead you there if that's alright by you?" He flashed a genuine grin at her which reassures Alluka that she can trust this stranger.

Alluka nods enthusiastically. She was thrilled that she made a new acquaintance and she can finally get the gift she wanted for Killua! She begins to follow him, "What is it you're looking for Mr. Kuro?"

"Just Kuro is fine. Hmm, it's hard to say. The thing I'm really looking for isn't here, but I'm searching for clues that would lead to what I seek."

"Oh?" Alluka was fascinated but confused at the same time. If what he's searching for isn't in the store...then why is he here in the first place?

Chrollo chuckles, "I know you are puzzled by my words. It will all make sense when we get there."

After trekking through several of isles, they finally came across the electronic's section where several video games, CD's, accessories for devices and other products. "The thing that will help you find what you want...is in here?" Chrollo merely answers with a smirk as he waltz's over to the music section. When he browses through the CD's, an idea pops into Alluka's head. "I get it now! You're trying to find out the artist of a song!"

"Not quite, but you are close." Alluka found it peculiar that Chrollo wasn't looking through the new releases or the modern music she would occasionally hear on the radio, in fact, it was old classical music. She tilts her head confused why he's looking through them when he suddenly points over to where the headphones are.

With a squeak of remembrance, Alluka darts over to the headphones finding the best one within her price range and the style she knows Killua would like. Once she confirms with Nanika that they are the perfect headphones for Killua, she trots back over to Chrollo, "Thank you for helping us Kuro!"

"Us?" He questions oddly.

"I-I mean me! Ahaha." Alluka laughs nervously. She still considers her and Nanika as separate beings, so she likes to think that Nanika is right there beside her physically helping her choose the present.

"I see, you can go on ahead. I was planning to stay here a while longer. You have other things to do right? As a student, it's best not to stay out too late." Chrollo could tell Alluka is a student by her uniform.

"Don't worry! I'm going straight home afterwards! Bye bye Kuro!" Alluka waves at Chrollo walking out of the isle.

 **'Nice stranger.'** Nanika piques up. Alluka could feel her smiling.

 _"Yup! He is a nice stranger!"_ Alluka giggles, hugging the box of headphones within her arms, _"Let's hurry and pay! Then we'll go see if big brother is home!"_

 **'Aye~!'** She feels Nanika melt in excitement and Alluka keeps her smile all the way to the cashier.

Chrollo watches Alluka walk away, and he hums to himself again. "She seems to know nen as well. Her ten is calm like the sea." Chrollo compliments as he glances at a Mozart CD in his hands, "I wonder what kind of power she has?"

* * *

After days of gathering his thoughts together, Killua decides to head outside. Despite the previous days being weary from the overload of thoughts and bad weather, today was warm and bright. Normally on days like this, he and Gon would run around like idiots across the city like they did the first time.

"Gon." He mumbled to himself. He came to several conclusions after days of thought and keeping his distance from him, _"I can't keep running away from him. I...really need to know what's going on. The moment I ignore something, it'll get dangerous and Alluka might get involved."_ He keeps himself out in the open in hopes that Gon would pop up like he normally would, apologizing profusely non-stop and float after him.

So far, he encountered nothing.

There was nothing abnormal on the streets. No jump scares, no bright smiling faces...The one day he's on the alert for Gon and he's not bothering to show up.

Maybe he can't see him anymore? Placing his hand on his forehead, Killua sighs hoping everything he just went through was an imaginary farce...

A paper plane flew at his face without warning, nearly throwing him back. He scrambled his hands to remove the paper off his face. He shakes his head and reads the paper out loud, "Hi Killua?" He blinks at the odd handwriting then shot his head up immediately, swerving it around to see where it came from. He swears the one time he's waiting for something random to happen he didn't expect 'this'. However, he did have an idea of the source the moment he spotted Gon, with a shy smile on his face.

Cautious, Killua doesn't say anything at first and waits for his response. Gon's smile grows wider knowing that Killua wasn't running away from him this time. The ghost brought out a piece of paper and a pencil.

Gon proudly shows the utensil off at first before he begins writing on the paper, with some difficulty. His hands shook with every stroke as if he was an old man. It was due to the lack of control he has over the pencil itself, but Killua didn't know that. Killua himself was taken back, recalling how it was odd that Gon is able to touch things despite his claims of being a ghost. _"So there_ _ **is**_ _more to it then."_

It took several of minutes for Gon to finish writing, and Killua ignored the people who was staring at the floating piece of paper in assumption it was a magic act. He flips the paper to Killua and it says:

 _Would you like to go outside Yorknew with me Killua?_

Killua reads it to himself this time rather than saying it out loud. "There's something I want to show you." Gon starts off, "I'm sorry that I hid this from you Killua...you're an amazing person, and you didn't deserve to hear it like that. If you come with me, I can show you why I'm like this and explain everything better."

The assassin thought over Gon's words before saying, "How do I know you're not just tricking me again?"

"I never wanted to trick you Killua. I want to tell you everything! We were having so much fun and I had a lot of fun being with you. I like being with you! Killua is important to me so I'll tell you everything as honestly as I can, because you have the right to know."

Killua couldn't suppress the slight blush on his face from Gon's embarrassing words. As much as he wanted to say 'that's just stupid, you idiot' and the like, he bit his tongue knowing it would derail the conversation they were finally able to have after such a long while. He understood from Gon's voice alone that he was being truthful to him. "Does it also have to do with me seeing ghosts too?"

Gon shakes his head, "I don't know why you're able to see them. Killua is the first person I've heard who can see us, so I don't know if I can help with that."

Killua sighs defeated. "Alright, where are we going?"

Gon's tense shoulders relaxes immediately, "Just follow me!" He shot his hand up in the air, but he noticed he was still holding onto the pencil and paper. "Oh, wait a sec Killua." He dropped the pencil on the floor, and his body fades into the paper he wrote on a few moments ago. Killua raised his eyebrow wondering what on earth is Gon doing...but then it transitioned to: Why the heck did Gon become a transformers robot?! As the paper started folding itself in midair into another paper plane.

"So I won't look suspicious right?" Gon floats around happily possessing the paper, "Let's go!" Gon the paper plane flew off into the wind.

Killua stares, then blinks at Gon as if he was a nutcase...Explicitly putting it, Killua is also ending up as one of those nutcases that's going to be following a possessed paper plane to god knows where. "...You're kidding." He sweat-dropped, _"He's even more suspicious this way."_

"Nope!" Killua was talking to a paper plane...that's something to remember for the rest of his life. He was weirded out but at the same time, he didn't know how to comprehend Gon now that he demonstrated his 'powers' to him. "Maybe it's better like this?" Gon's head pops out of the plane to look at Killua curiously.

"Err, you...do that." More sweat came down Killua's face knowing that didn't make much of a difference. Although Gon's oversized head bulging out of the small paper plane was visually and incredibly hilarious. Killua couldn't help but snort, "You're such a weirdo."

"Am not! I'll even race you there! I'll be faster since I'm on a plane." Vroom~! Gon was gone with the wind and reluctantly, Killua follows the ghost plane to whatever destination he was going to.

* * *

Finally making it outside of Yorknew, they went through an abandoned path through the rural area they've been to before. Although this time, they embarked past the 'No Trespassing' sign. Gon pushes himself out from the paper plane, dropping it right by the flower pot by the intersection. Elena appears to greet them and Gon happily waves back at her then floats ahead to the forest. Killua however, glances between Gon and Elena several of times.

"Hello, you must be Killua. My name is Elena. I've heard a lot about you from Gon. He was pretty worried about you." Elena speaks to him calmly. "No wonder...You're alive. That's why Gon has been so quiet lately." Gon did mention Killua to her, but she assumed Killua was a ghost. She understood what Gon is going through now.

"You're...real?" Killua points at her dubiously, reminding himself that he can see more than just Gon.

"I was before I died...due to circumstances I can't recall." Elena shook away the thought, "Please follow Gon and trust what he says...and what he's willing to show to you from what it looks like." She sees him tilt his head uncertain of what she meant. "I know seeing us like this can be a little...frightening. I assure you, it's better to embrace and learn of this fear and allow it to become a strength you can rely on. Your eyes that can see us are special, so take good care of them."

"Me seeing you guys...is something special?"

"It certainly is. I haven't heard of anyone who can see us like you can." There it is again. How comes it was only him that could see the supernatural? What made Killua so special? "Go ahead, Gon is waiting for you." She ushered him.

With a small nod of acknowledgement, he runs over to Gon who continues the trek through the forest. It was a small forest, Killua noted that the trees were old and sick with fungus and decay covering the trunks. Some were toppled over as if a raging beast came through and there was evidence of small animal tracks which led him to believe there's still some form of life residing here.

What he was most surprised of is the house that has two trees tangled together as the roof.

"What is this place?" He took a moment to oberve the lone house in the middle of the woods.

"My home." Gon answered. "I haven't shown this place to anyone else before." He splayed out his hand to let him inside. The door was conveniently opened for him, "Go on inside."

"What about you?"

"I'll..." Gon clutches the collar of his vest tightly, forcing himself not to shiver. "Follow in a bit."

Killua thought Gon's nervous behavior was odd, but before he can prod him further, Gon shakes his head and encourages him to step forward with a forced grin.

Something is wrong about this place, Killua knew. However, he isn't going to stand outside all day to figure it out what it is. Killua held his breath as he walked inside...

There were cobwebs everywhere.

Resisting the urge to electrocute them all along with the tiny spiders and little critters that were lurking within the home (technically he's a guest, he has to be polite...at least), he fanned his way inside, wiping away all the cobwebs. Stepping on the spiders and ants felt pretty satisfying.

There was a medium sized yellow backpack that was laying on top of the table opened. The only contents Killua could see spilled out was a half folded green jacket and a wallet. "Is this Gon's?" He opens the wallet seeing a small photo ID of Gon's health card. Looking the same as he is right now. "This doesn't prove much, he could've just set this up-"

His entire body seized when his head turns to the back of the room.

Someone was sitting down by the window, not moving an inch. There were cobwebs surrounding the person as well, but as Killua inspected them further he saw bones...of a human that was once alive.

A familiar pair of green short and black tank top were shriveled from age, torn and bitten by insects and ravaged by nature. The bones were deteriorated from the years it's been left untouched, some parts of the rib cage were broken and the pivot joint that connected the right arm fell off but he couldn't tell whether it was due to another force pulling it out or it's always been that way. The body was covered with dust, bugs were crawling out from the crevices, cracks and skull...

There were stains of old blood faded on the floor beneath and once Killua took everything in, he compares the corpse with only one person in mind...

 _"Killua!"_ From what he's known and seen for weeks, Gon's bright vibrant face appears in his head. Then, he returns to reality seeing Gon's dead body right in front of him.

"That's...the real me, Killua." Killua couldn't tune his ears to Gon's words despite hearing them loud and clear. The image between the Gon that's alive and the Gon that's dead in front of him kept flashing back and forth in his mind. His legs grew heavy, quivering as they toppled to the floor. Clenching his hand over his mouth, he felt a burning bile behind his throat threatening to come out but wouldn't. His shoulders shivered in horror knowing that this is real...

This **was** Gon...

"Killua! I'm sorry Killua...I...This was a bad idea..." Gon scrunched his hair guiltily when he floats behind Killua's back. "I wanted to show you that I...was real. I may not have a body anymore but I thought if I didn't show Killua this, you wouldn't believe me but..." It didn't work out the way he planned it. "I know this is strange and scary so I understand...if you want me to stay away." Gon was ready for this. Just like Pietro told him before, as long as he reveals the truth and tells Killua everything he wouldn't regret meeting him.

"What the hell...What the HELL?!" He grinds his teeth until they hurt. "How could I have, shit-I'm just so stupid of me and-" He inhales sharply to try to calm his own shaking voice. "This is you-this is really you shit, SHIT!" His breathing and even his sentences were uneven. He swallows some of his saliva before continuing, "How could I, this happened to you...you're really dead. **You're dead**. Yet I said all of that to you...and look at you! How did this happen?!"

Killua has been killing people all of his life, he's seen dead bodies for years and it has never affected him. Yet, something cracked inside him when he witnessed the body of his _first_ **dead** _friend_ he's ever made. There was so much life Gon added in his life, the kind of life Gon should have more of, but he no longer can.

It was almost too much to bear knowing Gon deserves to live much longer than he has.

"It's okay. My life is gone, and nothing can change it." Gon stops him from saying another word. "It hurts when you said that I'm just an illusion, a figment of Killua's imagination, something that doesn't exist…but I do exist. I used to walk on the concrete, touch hot and cold things, and talk to different kinds of people every day. I...wanted to be near you because you reminded me of all the things I used to do when I was alive. Seeing Killua do all the things I can't anymore...makes me happy."

"Gon…I-" Killua's breathing was ragged and he held his hand to his chest in attempt to calm himself down. He finally spins himself around to face Gon, sitting crossed legged. "I'm...sorry."

Gon shakes his head, "It's not your fault Killua. You must have went through a lot for to think you couldn't trust me. I should be the one saying sorry since I didn't tell Killua that I was dead before. I just…feel alive when I'm with you." Gon chuckles lightly, "Weird huh?"

"Weird yeah, but that's not what I meant. I said you weren't real and you're in my head. I don't think of what happens to people after they die, but if they're like you…" A blush sizzles on Gon's cheeks when Killua's eyes gazes at him softly, with hints of guilt. "I take all of that back. I was wrong, and I shouldn't have said those things to you either. I'm the one that's sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Gon nods.

"I'm more sorry than you."

"No, I'm more sorry than Killua!"

"Hell no, I'm more sorry than you, you idiot! If I could, I'd be shoving chocolate at your face!" To appease both ego's of course.

"Nuh uh! If I could, I'd give you toothpaste!" Gon crosses his arms indignantly.

"Hah?" Killua gawked.

"Because you'll eat them all before I can even touch them! Killua eats too much chocolate!"

"I brush my teeth THREE times a day! Thank you very much. There is no way in hell I'm getting cavities."

"You're going to get one sooner or later!" Gon pouts.

"Nuh uh!" Killua sticks out his tongue.

"Uh huh!" Gon imitates him.

That brief moment of silence suddenly splits into uncontrollable laughter. The spirit lets out a breath he didn't know was holding and beams the best smile he made in ages, "Thanks for believing me Killua!"

"Jeez, you don't have to look so happy." Gon's smile was so bright that Killua just had to look away. He felt the heat rising in his face in embarrassment.

"So does this mean we can still be friends?" Gon asks hesitantly.

"...Of course, you idiot. Just don't hide something big like this ever again, you hear?"

"Hehehe, I promise!" He grins.

A thought pops in Killua's head as he gazed at Gon thoughtfully, "Since I'm here, should I…bury you properly or something?"

"Eh?" Gon replies dumbly, _"I never thought about that before but…"_ His head turns to his body then quickly whips back at Killua. "I appreciate it, but I want to leave my body where it is. If it's moved, I might not be able to move around as much as I'm able to now."

Killua nods in understanding. They were far out from the city and hardly anyone comes by this place. There was no reason to touch his body and Gon didn't want him to anyway. "Then how did you die?"

It was as if something froze inside of Gon and then cracked. His eyes dilates in fear, quivering when hazy memories enters in his mind. People in the form of shadows, shouting was heard and he grinds his teeth in pain.

Killua instantly regrets asking when he witnesses Gon's reaction. "J-Just forget it! I asked something stupid anyway!"

Gon shakes his head, "I'm sorry, I think I gave away that memory."

"Gave it...away?"

"Our memories are used as currency to make sure we 'live' as ghosts until we can become official Haunters, if we're not planning to pass on." He explains.

"Haunters?" Killua quirks his eyebrow.

"Yeah!" The atmosphere changes quickly and Killua couldn't help but smile a little after getting away from such a dreary topic. "A Haunter is someone who hunts a person-Wait, a Haunter haunts the hunted- No, that's not what Tsezguerra said." Gon was accidentally confusing Hunters with Haunters, "Haunters haunts people! Wait, I can too…"

"Wait, you're haunting me?" Killua stops him.

"Oh oops, when you put it that way I guess I am." He sticks his tongue out playfully.

"You were aware of it the whole time, genius. Don't act all innocent on me." Killua gives him a look.

"But I like following Killua around!" He admits happily and honestly.

"What are you, a puppy?" Killua snorts.

"I have a good sense of smell like a puppy!" Killua didn't think he'd take that as a compliment, but this is Gon he was talking with here, nothing phases him. "Well, I used to. I can't smell stuff anymore." Gon corrects himself. "Is Killua okay with that?"

Killua shrugs his shoulders, "It's not like I'm going to stop you. Just don't do anything weird."

"Woohoo!" Gon joyfully leaps in the air, "Oh I remember now! Haunters hunts phantoms and protect other bounded ghosts. Yeah, that's it!"

"Great, it took you twelve minutes to say that you're not a Pokemon." Killua joked, exaggerating the smug on his face.*

"Hey! I'm not catchable! I don't want to be in a Pokeball!" Good thing Gon knew what Pokemon were.

"…So you're not denying you're a Pokemon?" He teases.

"I'm not one either! I'm dead remember!?" Gon complains.

"I'm just pulling your leg." Killua snickers.

Gon pouts, wanting to prod him further but there was something in the back of his head that was making him uncomfortable. "Um, Killua...is it okay if we leave now?"

"Hmm why? You're the one who invited me here, remember?"

"I know that but...I don't like looking at my dead body." Gon rubs his shoulder.

Oh.

That made a lot of sense to Killua, which reminded him how nervous and almost scared Gon was to let him inside his resting place in the beginning.

"Yeah sure...You know, you can still help out even though you're like this." He changes the topic so Gon could get his mind away from his own corpse.

"Huh?"

"I mean, the whole mission thing with Kurapika. You don't need to communicate with him while he's around and besides," Killua scratched his cheek shyly, "I kinda wanna work with you..."

Gon gasps elatedly, "Really!?"

"Well, you have way more experience than me as a Hunter. I just want you to come along so I can understand things better! N-Now hurry up before I change my mind!" Killua stomps out of the house.

Gon giggles behind Killua on their way out, thinking how bashful he was. "Killua is cute."

"Shut up!" He roared, but Gon laughed even louder afterwards.

* * *

Alluka and Nanika were both on their way home. The grocery bag carrying Killua's present was securely snugged in Alluka's hands. "Dinner~ What should we have for dinner~?" She sings to herself.

 **'Curry? Rice!'**

"Curry rice it is!" Alluka jumps up excitedly. She reaches for her cellphone in her pocket, "Do we have any leftovers at home?"

 **'Nope.'** Nanika confirms.

"Take out~!" She dials her brother's number on her cell, but she hears a well-known ringtone not too far from her.

"Wait a sec Gon, I think my sis is calling." Killua dives into his pocket to grab his phone. Gon was walking beside him and they were catching on the things they missed out while they were apart.

"Big brother!" Alluka calls out to him, she shot her hand up in the air to get his attention and it worked.

"Alluka!" Killua hung up on his side the moment he saw her.

"Big brother! Nanika and I- Ohhh~!" She squeaks, beelining towards Gon. "Is this your friend?" Her eyes twinkle in awe, admiring Gon's presence.

Noting that Alluka was indeed looking straight at Gon, Killua couldn't help but gape at her astonished. "Alluka, you can see him?"

"Hi, I'm Gon! I've heard so much about you Alluka. Your brother really cares a lot about you!" Gon replies to Alluka instinctively when she looks directly at him. However, Gon completely forgot that she shouldn't see him...

"I've heard a lot about you too Gon. Big brother talks about you all the time!"

"I-I do not!" Killua splutters flustered. He couldn't squeeze in any words to question either of them, they both seem to be in their own world.

"Anyways, I'm Alluka! Thanks for being my brother's friend!" She formally introduces herself, holding out her hand to him excitedly.

"Anytime!" Without thinking, Gon stretches out his hand to shake hers...

"Gon wait! I thought you couldn't-" Killua's warning went to waste when Gon's hand phased through Alluka's...

There was a moment of silence as the two took the time to absorb in what had just occurred. They were both in shock.

"Big brother! Gon went right through me! Is he okay? Did I do something wrong?! I'm so sorry!" Alluka's eyes watered.

"Killua! I forgot! I'm sorry! I got excited and I didn't realize!" Gon held the sides of his head, messing his hair purposely berating himself.

Killua watches his reconciled friend and his younger sister wailing at the same time, abhorred at what occurred. He was speechless at them freaking out simultaneously.

"Ooooooh boy." Killua sighs. He shook his head apathetically at the two...

There's a lot of explaining he needed to do.*

* * *

*Haunter the pokemon...get it? XD

*There's a perfectly good reason why only Killua and Alluka can see ghosts...for now (maybe someone else too~? ) ;D


	8. I command you to eat chocolate

I found you Chapter 8

Hi everyone!ヽ(^O^)ノ I'm making sure I'm getting a lot of rest this time! (I need more actually XD I am better! I still need to take things easy...while being super busy OTL ). I'm also studying my last course at the moment, so the next update might be a little late since I need to re-work the draft for chapter 9 TDT.

Note:

 _"Alluka talking"_

 _ **'Nanika talking'**_

VitameatavegaminGirl- They both did their best! *v* I thought showing the body early might be better than showing it later or it might get too melodramatic XD Yeah, I'm gonna try taking better care of myself! Resting up as much as I can...while people still demand things from me aha XD

Nispedana- Eventually! It'll be a long while before you guys will see the full picture of his death but bits will be revealed gradually overtime. And thank you! I was like: Am I putting too much emotion or not enough emotion for that part? XD

JustADamFrenchFry- Here you go!

TipsyMisty- I'm glad you love this! (And Alluka too ;D ) Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

* * *

"Gon really is a ghost? That's so cool! You're so cool!" Alluka bounced up and down on her seat.

The previous day when Alluka encountered the two, she and Gon were still sobbing in shock. Thankfully, Killua managed to calm them both down claiming he'll explain the next day when they have more time (it was late by the time Gon and Killua came back to the city). Alluka suggested they meet up at the Café Retz recommended to her.

When they did get together, Killua explained Gon's situation (excluding the horror of his dead body), Alluka wasn't scared at all. In fact, she was more than ecstatic!

"Thanks Alluka!" Gon scratched the back of his head, his cheeks were pink with her praise. He was sitting across from Alluka and Killua by the window.

"Well, I'm way cooler than this guy-"

"I beat Killua in a race before!" Gon interrupts him with his hand shot out.

"Oh wow really?! No one can ever out run my brother! You're super-duper amazing Gon!" Alluka was mesmerized in fascination.

"Ahem, I'm alive here you know." Killua coughed.

The two chuckled in apology but then the three noticed how the other customers were staring at them. They began whispering amongst themselves as if the two were crazy talking to thin air. "Oh yeah, I'm-"

"Shhhh, I don't want to hear another word. I have an idea." Killua shushed Gon coaxingly, reassuring him it was alright before he could utter any sorry's. He took out his phone and placed it in front of Gon. He left the screen on speaker.

Gon gasped amazed at the idea Killua came up with, "Killua you're so smart!"

"That's an awesome idea big brother!"

"Heh, this is just the perks of knowing a lot of things. Are you able to possess it or something? So it looks like we're talking to you?"

"Hmmm, I can try. Give me a moment!" ZIP~! Gon allowed himself to be absorbed into the device. The small screen of the beetle phone switches on, "Can you guys hear me?" Gon's visage appeared on the screen, however it was a bit small and there was some white noise in the background.

"Yes! Yes we can!" Alluka confirms excitedly.

"So what's it like being in a phone? You're like a netnavi." Killua chuckled at the confusion on Gon's face as he kept swaying his head from side to side like a lost puppy. He found it cute.

"It's pretty weird. It's all dark inside, and I can't see you two properly."

"Oh, I think there's a problem with the screen. There's something buggy going on with it and I've been meaning to fix it." Killua brought the phone closer to poke at the screen.

"Then how about I do this?" Similar to how Gon's head was riding the paper plane, half of Gon's body comes out of the phone, "I think my voice can still reach the speakers when I'm like this."

"Yup! We're clear. No one will think we're weirdos now." Killua laughs placing Gon back down on the table.

"Welcome," A waitress walks in front of the three, "Would you two like to start off with some water?"

Killua's eyes shifts to Gon, then back at the waitress. "Three." He corrects her, holding up the same number of fingers.

Gon's eyes widen slightly, then smiles appreciatively at Killua. The fact that Killua acknowledges that Gon was really there with them made Gon's heart flutter.

"Three?" The waitress blinks in confusion and Alluka points to her brother's phone to help the lady out. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I guess your friend couldn't be here physically, right?"

Killua's lips curled into a dissatisfied frown and was about to say something until Alluka piped up, "Something like that." She then clasps her hands in apology to Gon, who waves it off dismissively.

"Alright, three waters then?" They all nod as she writes the order down, "Have you decided on anything yet?"

"I want the apple cinnamon sundae with caramel and the strawberry fondue!" Alluka ordered for herself and Nanika.

"I'll go with the chocolate swirl surprise, chocolate robot sundae special, the banana chocolate waffle and the chocolate Oreo mini pizza." Killua lists out proudly.

 _"Everything is chocolate..."_ Alluka and Gon both sweat-dropped at the thought.

"Alright, I'll be back with your orders." The waitress takes her leave after writing all of their orders.

"Sorry about that Gon."

Gon shakes his head, "it's okay! Actually, I feel really happy right now!" He hugs his knees while admiring Killua.

"It's too bad you can't eat with us." Killua shuts his mouth when another waitress brings over the three glasses of water. He pushes the third glass of water over to him.

"I think he can!" Alluka claps.

"Ehh?" Gon sounded shocked, but Killua was in disbelief.

"Alluka, everything he touches goes through him! Unless he's possessing it or something...Gon, can you possess food? Are you hiding something?" Killua narrows his eyebrows accusingly. He had a feeling he knew the answer, but he wanted keep his mind opened.

"I can possess food but...I can't eat it." Gon responds weakly.

"See sis? What did I tell you?"

"I mean, Gon can't eat like normal people anymore so instead..." As if on cue, the waitress from before along with another waiter delivers all the food they ordered and placed them on the table. Once they said their obligatory 'enjoy your meal', they left. "We can 'offer' it to him!"

"...Didn't we just do that?" Killua raises his brow, wondering what was going on in his sister's brain.

"No, not like that big brother. I read this in a manga! Nanika, you don't mind?" She points at the strawberry fondue and Gon blinks not understand what she meant, Killua doesn't answer him either. After a moment, she bobs her head excitedly when she picks up a chocolate covered strawberry. "I offer this to you Gon! Say, ahh~!" She opens her mouth to convey her message.

"You better accept it." Killua glares at him as if saying: 'Don't you dare deny my sister's kindness'.

"Ahahaha..." Gon laughs nervously. He had a feeling the strawberry might drop on the surface of the table, but he didn't want to make the siblings upset. "Ahh~" Gon opens his mouth and surprisingly, there was suddenly two strawberries. The one that was between Alluka's fingers and another one that was faded like Gon. "Oh wow!" When Gon saw the split between the strawberries, he held the ghostly strawberry in his hand.

"Yes! I knew it would work!" Alluka snaps her fingers victoriously, "In that manga, there was these two cat kids that talked to a ghost! They felt bad that they couldn't give them anything to eat, so they offered the food like the ghost was at their grave, and it worked!"* She cheered.

"I heard of that! But I thought food offerings only works on graves and memorial shrines." Gon took a bite from the strawberry and ever so slowly, his eyes began to light up like they never have before. "This is...amazing!" He covers his mouth to savor the taste, chewing very slowly. He almost had tears weld up in his eyes, "I haven't eaten anything in two years...this is the best thing I've ever eaten!"

Alluka gushed at Gon's first taste in years, Killua was happy as well but inside his head...he wished he was the one to give him that strawberry. He was slightly irked but happy at the same time, however only Alluka noticed the pang on jealousy on his face.

"Let me try then." Killua swipes the plate of his chocolate swirl surprise (which ended up being a slice of cake), and passed it over to Gon. "I offer this to you."

"Oh, no, it's okay!" Gon waves his hands guiltily not knowing if even deserved to eat so luxuriously knowing that the other ghosts couldn't. "The strawberry was enough-"

"Hell no. You just said you haven't eaten for two years and you're going to sit here with one strawberry in your stomach? Just take the cake and eat it like you mean it. I'm serious." Killua even gave him his fork, "How could you be dead for two years and deny the god given sweetness of this planet? You need chocolate in your system. Now."

Gon hugs his chest with laughter, "When you put it that way, I guess I'll eat it then!" With Killua's words of offer mixed in the dessert, Gon lifts up his own ghost-like version of the chocolate cake. He couldn't get the fork however, so he ate it with his bare hands. "Mmm~!" Gon chewed happily with some of the crumbs laced at the corner of his cheek.

 _ **'Killua's...Jealous?'**_

 _"Maybe~"_ If Alluka could wink at Nanika, she would. _"Let's see if we can get big brother even more jealous!"_

 _ **'Aye!'**_ The two snicker together.

"If that's the case, let's order something for you Gon! You can try one of the fancy drinks or the sundae, it'll be _my_ treat~!" Alluka sways her shoulders playfully.

"Uh, no. Sorry, but I'll be treating him." Killua interjects immediately. "I'm the one that's paying the bill in the end, so order as much as you like."

"Oho~" Alluka gave him a teasing smile. "Then I'll order something that Gon likes! Gon, what do you like?"

"Hey, he should be asking me that! You said you liked vanilla and fruits right?" He recalled when he faces Gon again, "There's tons of that stuff on the menu, just check it." Killua wonders why Alluka was behaving so smugly, but he entertains her while getting what he wants for Gon...

"But maybe we should just make things easier and order everything for him to try! And then we can all eat it together!" Alluka spreads her arms elatedly.

"It's been a while since we've competed Alluka. Come on Gon! You in? Let's try and eat it all!" Killua clenches his fist ready for the eating competition of his life.

"Um...Killua? Alluka? You don't have to buy everything on the menu." Gon was seriously worried for their wallets.

"We can and we will!" Both Zoldyck's declares without any shame.

"You shouldn't be wasting money!" Gon counters.

"Chillax, we're loaded from all of my old commissions. Alluka forced me to save it." Killua pokes his little sister's forehead tauntingly and she giggles. Gon smiles at them...but he wishes he could touch them like that too.

"And because of my advice, Gon will be able to eat everything and anything he wants!" Alluka remarks slyly.

"With my money! But let's do it this way: Whoever eats the most plates is allowed to request anything they want!" Killua suggests mischievously.

"Then if I win, I'll pay!" Alluka sits up straight with a Zoldyck smirk on her face.

"But if I win, then I'll be the one paying~" Killua stuck out his tongue making Alluka laugh.

"If I win...I want to see your house!" Gon raises his hand.

"...That's it?" Killua gawked, he expected more from Gon but…that was really it?

"Yeah! I invited you to mines, so it's only fair!" Gon folds his arms together.

Killua licks his lips in preparation of this delicious feast. "Deal!"

* * *

In the end, Gon won.

It wasn't because he was a ghost with a bottomless stomach, he simply won just because he could. Killua came second and Alluka third. They stuffed most of what they couldn't eat into take out boxes to bring home later. As promised, Killua already paid the bill, but neither of them wanted to get up yet.

"I'm so stuffed! I don't want to eat another bite!" Alluka lightly pats her stomach.

"If another chocolate robot shows up I have no other choice. To deny chocolate robots is deny everything else in life...but I'm so done for now." Killua burps.

"Thanks for the meal! Everything was really delicious!" Gon hovers over the food joyfully. "I never ate this much sweets when I was alive."

"What did you normally have?" Killua asked.

"Grilled food and food that grew in forests and stuff. I was always on the go, so I usually made my own food too. I did say I was an Adventure Hunter right?" Killua nods, "But I'm actually an Archaeological Hunter. I wanted to start a new Hunter's trade with something similar to that, but different."

"How?"

"Most Archaeological Hunters search ancient ruins, reviving them and discover things that aren't known right? Well what I wanted to do was find different places and regions that are unknown and inform the world that they exist! There are so many different cultures, places and food! I helped some of them with supplies, energy, water and other great stuff!"

Killua whistled, "You're pretty accomplished then. Are you-Were you a double star Hunter?" He quickly catches his mistake.

"Ah yeah, but it wasn't because of my findings...Actually, I was almost going to be a triple star Hunter but I didn't get the chance to apply since, you know." Gon points to his astral body weakly.

"Hunters are really amazing! Do you think I can be one too Gon?" Alluka asks for his appraisal.

"I'm sure you'll be a great Hunter Alluka!" With both thumbs up, Gon gave her his blessing.

" **When** , she's ready." Killua emphasized.

"Mou, I'm ready enough!" She pouts impatiently.

"What kind of Hunter does Alluka want to be?" Gon questions.

"I'm not too sure yet, but I do have a goal in mind for when I do become a Hunter!" Alluka exclaimed.

"That's great!" Gon praised.

"Of course, she's great. This is my sister we're talking about here." Killua rubs her head affectionately. He was slightly envious of her ambitions, but tries not to let it show on his face. "But just a quick question, when did you started seeing ghosts Alluka?"

"Eh? Oh um...I dunno?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe when I started school? I remember seeing someone by the graveyard Retz showed me."

"So it looks like me randomly meeting Gon didn't trigger me seeing him it seems." Killua ponders now that he was fully able to transition to the subject. "Did you have some weird red flash? Like you were in a nightmare?"

"Hmm, maybe? I think I did dream something like that, but I wanted to forget about it so I don't remember."

"I'll try asking around Incruxia to help you two if you want?" Gon says.

"Incruxia?" The siblings blurted simultaneously.

"A city filled with ghosts everywhere! I should let you meet some people if they're up to it later. It's kinda like a huge steam-punk-No, Senritsu said Victorian? Like world! Everything is old fashioned and cool!" While Gon explained his ghost world, the bell chimed and a new customer walked in the Café.

"That's neat! You think we can visit it someday?" Killua cups his chin on his hand. His elbow propped up on the table.

"Maybe? I don't think the living are allowed..." Footsteps were coming their way, but they didn't pay any heed to it. "I'll ask Mereum next time and see what he says!"

A figure un-expectantly hovered over them. Killua presumed it was a waitress asking if they wanted even more food or if they were going to leave to make room for more customers...

Killua and Alluka didn't expect to see a man with long jet black hair and emotionless eyes peering down at them. "Killu." He began.

"You..." Killua pulled his arm back bringing Alluka closer to him. "What are you doing here Illumi?"

"What's with that face? I was merely passing by, and I saw you. Can't an older brother come say hi to his younger brother?" Illumi tilts his head.

"You liar," Killua seethed. "What about Alluka?"

"Oh...you're still with _that_ thing?" Illumi turns to Alluka passively, her shoulders gets tense.

Killua clenched his teeth enraged, and was willing to punch the living daylights out of him. "Big brother..." Alluka hugs Killua's arm tightly, worriedly hiding behind his shoulders.

"Who is he?" Gon whispers to Alluka, he narrows his eyebrows at the newcomer.

"That's our eldest brother Illumi but...he isn't supposed to know we are here!" She mutters to Gon as quietly as she could, shaking as she kept her strong grip on Killua. "W-We ran away from home to get away from him too..." She strains weakly in her explanation.

"It took me a while to track you down Killu. You and it should come back home now. There are important matters that requires your attention." Illumi monotonously issued his order.

"No way in hell! And don't you dare call Alluka an 'it'!" Killua was almost ready to pounce but Alluka holds him back in fear.

"Big brother! We're in public! You can't!" Alluka noticed the guests that were in their seats looking their way.

Gon's eyes flickered to the ceiling with an idea in mind, and disappeared into thin air. "As much as I hate to admit it, that 'thing' is right. So the most correct thing to do is to come with me without any resistance. I did teach this to you Killu, or have you forgotten?" Illumi stretches his hand out to him. Killua bit his tongue recognizing his manipulative aura, his Ren was overpowering his senses and everything that was screaming at him to run...wanted him to submit to Illumi instead. "Come with me, you can only be strong under me and only by me. You should fulfill your part of being the chosen Zoldyck of the household."

Killua breathing increased rapidly. He couldn't back up knowing Alluka was behind him, he wanted to run away but there wasn't any openings. He didn't want to give in, he doesn't want to go with him-

CRASH!

The lights that were above the ceiling suddenly fell. They crashed on top of Illumi, knocking him to the ground. There were some screams within the Café, but Killua managed to hear Gon say: "Killua! Alluka! Are you two okay?!" With that, Killua snapped out of it. Alluka gasped when they saw Gon fly out from the lighting that fell. Knowing that Gon possessed it and made it fall on Illumi on purpose, Gon points to the exit, "Hurry and run while he's still down! I'll hold him back!"

Killua winced at how powerless he still is against Illumi, but nods at Gon in thanks as he quickly scoops up Alluka into his arms.

"What about you?" Alluka stretches her hand out to Gon frightened as to what might happen to him.

"I'll catch up later-" Illumi starts to get up and remove the debris from his head. Gon half possesses another lighting above Illumi, "Killua, go!"

In all honesty, Killua didn't want to leave Gon behind. However, he knew he has to protect Alluka so he accepted Gon's diversion. _"I owe you!"_ Killua's hair flashes in electricity and the people in the cafe were awestruck when his whole body was covered in electric. "Godspeed!" In a blur, Killua ran out with Alluka in his abnormal speed of light.

"It's still fascinating every time I see him do it." Illumi dusts himself off only to be smacked by another set of lighting by Gon.

"Hahaa..." Gon wipes his forehead and checks the eye in his hand. It grew a bit dark, but not dangerously dark as Gon thought it would be. "Killua is fast with his nen, so maybe if I can possess Illumi, I take him as far from here as I can!" Gon launches his hand towards Illumi ready to possess his body-

FWACK! Gon's body was flung back and it flipped before he lands nearby another table. "What? But how?" He glances at his hand in confusion, "Is it because I haven't possessed someone in a while? That can't be-" He cut off his own thought feeling a chill go down his spine. Sensing Illumi's murderous aura.

Illumi was chucking darkly, "Hmm, it looks like Killu has gotten stronger. I wonder, when did he have the ability to move objects? Unless..." Gon grimaced when Illumi turned to his direction. He didn't acknowledge he was there since he cannot see him, "There is some other form of interference." Everyone that was in the Café were too terrified to go and speak to him as he briskly began making his way to the exit. "No matter. Now that I know they're in Yorknew, it's only a matter of time before I can fully track them down."

Gon grinds his teeth, glowing in anger at the fear Illumi instilled on Killua and Alluka. He flew out before Illumi and possessed the sign board, waiting for Illumi to emerge out the doors. The moment he did, Gon drops it but this time, Illumi dodges. "As I thought, there is someone supporting Killu. It feels like nen but at the same time it isn't nen...I wonder what it could be?"

 _"I need to get Illumi to turn the other way, but I can't possess him! What can I do?!"_ Gon observes his surroundings hoping for some sort of inspiration. He looks back at his hand, _"It won't be as strong since I'm not a two star Haunter yet, and I can't use rock but...it's better than nothing!"_ He forms a fist in his right hand.

Gon inhales deeply as his Haunter eye grows even darker than it was before. A thin aura covers his ghostly body then seeps towards his closed hand, "First comes rock!"

Thankfully, Illumi was unaware what was going on behind him, but he did sense a large spike of aura coming from somewhere...but where?

"Rock...Scissors...PAPER!"*

A blast of invisible aura hits Illumi from behind and he was thrown all the way over to the other side of town. The people passing by yelped in shock when Illumi became airborne, taking out their cellphones to record the moment.

Gon pants tiredly from using nen in this form. He knows he can still use it, but it take a huge toll on his eye so he reserves it for emergencies. "Thanks for your help, and I'm sorry. I'll make sure to get you cleansed later. I promise it won't take long." Gon apologized to his eye in his palm who blinks back at him wearily. "We have to check on Killua and Alluka first! I have to make sure they're okay!" Gon flew from the scene as fast as he could to track them down.

* * *

*The manga Alluka was referring to was Nukoduke! It's an amazingly adorable series. Please read it, you won't regret it!

*I put the English way of Gon saying his JaJanken. I'm gonna keep it like this unless everyone wants: SAISHO WA GUUU!


	9. You gotta be kidding me

I found you chapter 9

Hi everyone! I'm terribly sorry that I couldn't update last month. My laptop died DX (don't worry tho, I got a new one! :D ) I'm only able to upload this chapter since I already uploaded the draft here along with another fic of mines but now I have to retype some chapters...which may take a while. A few of you may know I prefer replying by PM's, but this time I'm just going to reply to everyone on here including the reviewers/guests that I can't directly reply to since I've taken so long (and I would feel guilty if I were to randomly reply back after I missed a month). I might start replying to people like this instead for my convenience. Do you guys prefer I reply this way as well? Please let me know!

/

 **(⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧**

 **VitameatavegaminGirl-** I'm really enjoying the Alluka Nanika combo! There isn't enough of these two causing mischief together! XD

 **Guest-** Dawww, you're so considerate! Here's another chapter for you! ;)

 **TheSecretMistress-** Gon is always so reckless, but no need to worry here's the next chapter! :D

 **Gonxkillualover-** Booyeah! I had a lot of fun typing out those parts XD

 **Uzumaki Naho-** I'm glad you found this amazing! Thank you! ;D;

 **Paprika11-** I'm really happy you like this so far! And that is a good theory! ;) Gon and Killua will be the main pair but there will be others as well~

 **Judgment Will Not Yet Come-** Yes! Another Nukoduke fan! It is adorable to the core.

 **Nispedana-** Alluka and Nanika together is pure golden! XD Lol I kinda wish Gon was in a coma somewhere in the world instead XP

 **KilluGon4life-** LOL well since you think this is magnificent so far, here's another chapter for you! XD

 **solitaireseraphim . silvertaciturn** **-** I'm glad you think that! There must be more stories where they're all cute like this! I still feel sad making Gon dead like that DX Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

* * *

"You alright Alluka?" Killua's Godspeed fizzes out momentarily once the two gotten far enough.

"I'm okay, but Gon! How will he find us?"

"You're right. Great, I don't think he can catch up if he's preoccupied over there..." His eyes flickered with an idea. "I know! Hang tight again sis, we're going for another ride."

"Kay!" She hugs her brother, wrapping her arms around his neck. Once again, Killua uses Godspeed to bolt to another area, getting there in a matter of seconds. He stops by the tree where he met Gon the 'second time'. "Let's hide here for now."

"Should we use zetsu big brother?"

"No, in this case that's a bad idea. If we hide our auras, Illumi will be able to detect any zetsu masters around. He's already on alert for any changes in atmosphere or aura, so the best thing to do is wear out our own auras like normal people."

Alluka giggles which makes Killua look at her placidly in wonder, "Big brother is a normal person?"

"I know! I'm just too god damn amazing to be normal, right?" He smugs at her causing Alluka to giggle even harder. She knew he was trying to lighten the mood.

After a couple of minutes of the two staying low, they heard Gon's voice. "Killua? Alluka?" Gon floats around confused. "Maybe they're not here..."

"Over here!" Killua whispers from the bush he and Alluka were hiding in. Gon floats over to them in a flash.

"Are you two okay? What happened?!" Gon gasped.

"I should be asking you that! Where is he now?" Killua demands in return.

"Oh, I blasted Illumi over to the other side of town." Both Alluka and Killua dropped their jaws. "What? Was that bad?"

Even though it was impossible, Killua latched his hand on Gon's shoulder and imagined he was holding onto it. Killua laughed hysterically baffled at Gon's magical feat, "You're amazing...you're insanely amazing! You idiot, no normal person can just punch my brother all the way over to the other side of town!"

"I couldn't really punch him even though I wanted to. It's kinda hard to explain, but are you okay now Killua?"

"I'm fine. We're both fine!" Killua didn't understand where Gon was getting at.

"But Killua was breathing heavily earlier. Are you sure-"

"Positive." He stops him, "It's...complicated. Everything is complicated. Crap, we can't stay in this city anymore-"

"Why?!" Gon and Alluka both wedged their faces up to Killua in shock.

"I finally got to make friends at school, and everyone is really nice to me!" Alluka sniffled.

"I know, and I'm sorry Alluka." Killua rubs her shoulder apologetically, "Illumi is here, we have to get out now."

"Why not confront Illumi? And tell him you don't want to go anywhere." Gon suggests.

"Gon, you don't understand my brother...he's...not the greatest...he..." Killua scrapes the grass underneath him and Alluka touched his hand. "Gon I just, he's dangerous. He only wants to control everything I do and control Alluka through me." He sees Gon open his mouth but Killua continues before he can say anything, "It's a family matter, it's confusing. You don't need to know."

"I want to know Killua. I want to help you and Alluka! I can protect the both of you since I'm dead!"

"Don't put it that way!" Somewhere in the back of his mind, Killua sees Gon as 'alive' and the most lively person he's ever met. He didn't want to hear any condescending words from Gon related to his death. Not even from Gon himself. "We gotta get home and pack."

"Big brother..."

"Killua, there has be another way! What does he even want from you?" Gon asks.

 _"There are important matters that requires your attention." Illumi monotonously issued his order._

"No idea. Honestly, he's as vague as my dad at times. He's going to hunt us down anyway."

"But you're a Hunter, you can try-"

"He's a Hunter too Gon." Killua sighs, "You see why this is so complicated?"

"Oh yeah, Killua. I couldn't possess him for some reason. Do you know why?" It was like Gon threw an elephant at Killua's face. He had no idea why Gon couldn't possess his brother. How could he possibly have knowledge he's unaware of?

"...You're asking me? **You** couldn't possess him? You TRIED to go into my brother's twisted head?!" The fact that Gon even attempted to possess Illumi's deranged mind, it still caught him off guard. Gon was always full of surprises.

"Yeah!" Gon admits enthusiactically, "At first I was going to possess him so I can move him out of Yorknew, but I couldn't get in."

"You can possess people too?" Alluka asks in awe.

"I can, but I don't do it often since it takes a lot of...energy." Gon didn't know how to explain his Haunter eye to them and it's limitations at this point. "There's this law from the Haunter's Association that says we can only possess people to do simple actions. If we do anything beyond that we...kinda get forced to pass on, and I don't want that to happen."

"I get what you're saying." Killua doesn't want him to pass on either. "Ugh, we should be heading home but I know it might be a trap too."

"I want to see Killua's and Alluka's home!" Gon beams.

"Yeah, the moment we take shelter and let our guards down, bang! I bet Illumi will find us easily. I rather not let him know where we live to make things easier." Killua felt his forehead throb, he palms it gently. "Gon, do you know a place where there's hardly any people?"

"Eh um," Gon went into through, crossing his arms as he hovers up and down. "Oh! How about those warehouses! Not the one we were at the first time, but the other ones by the harbor! I don't think there'll be any people there."

"Isn't it a huge trafficking joint though?"

"Not since you swept it up. I heard from Zepile that it became a 'ghost town' but without any ghosts. Which is odd."

"It's just a saying, no hard feelings. Anyways, Alluka we're going to head there." He then whispers to her, "I don't want to use Nanika for this situation. How is she doing?"

"Nanika is a bit scared, but she wants to follow big brother!" Alluka replies.

"I see, tell her if worse comes to worse use that wish I said when we left the mountain, okay?"

A dark black mist emanated from Alluka's body and Killua knew that Nanika came out. She tilts her head, "Aye."

"N-Not now Nanika!" Killua hugs her so that Gon could only see his back. It's not like he doesn't trust Gon with Nanika, but now isn't the right time to explain everything to him. "We'll tell Gon after we get Illumi away."

"Aye?" Nanika asks confused whether it was a wish or a simple request.

"Killua?" Gon calls, wondering what was going on. "Is Alluka okay?"

"Uh yeah, she's fine!" Killua looks back at Nanika and thankfully Alluka regains control. "I'll explain that later. Follow me."

* * *

"The clouds got dark...I hope it doesn't rain." Alluka, her brother and Gon were residing inside the warehouse, merely staring out the window. They arrived not too long ago because of how Killua and Gon are speed demons, but the tension was already a bit grim. Unfortunately the warehouse puts Gon at a disadvantage, there was nothing for him to possess to fight back.

"How do I go about this?" Killua taps his foot insistentaly on the floor, _"I don't want to use Nanika for this. If I impose some sort of wish on Illumi, then he'll stalk us until he forceably makes me undo the wish. Sending him away won't solve the problem either since he already knows we're in the city. He'll just come back."_

"Killua." Gon's voice snaps him out of his thoughts, he faces him with his full attention. "How about you fight him?"

Fight...Illumi?

"What a joke...there's...no way I can win."

"You don't know until you try Killua!"

"He's way stronger than I am." He informed him, hoping that Gon gives up.

"But that shouldn't stop Killua at all."

"It _shouldn't_ but it **does**." Killua grips his fist, biting his lip. "I freeze up anytime he comes near me. I can't even think or act straight, I just end up in a panicked mess."

"Is he...really that scary?"

"Terrifying. Have you see that monstrously long l'oreal hair of his? He could probably choke me with it someday. I swear." He jokes to move away from the topic, hoping to induce some laughter.

"Killua." It failed with Gon though, "I can fight him."

"How? You can't possess him." A bolt of lightning comes down and rain begins to clatter the windows and the roof above them.

"But I can hurt him! With other things like...oh, that pole might work!"

"He knows nen Gon." A rumble of thunder echoes and Alluka snuggles closer to Killua, simply listening to their conversation.

"Oh...then I'll use Koh with it!"

"It...won't make much of a difference." Killua sweat-drops, as he rubs his throbbing head. Maybe he was getting a headache from all the tension. "Wait...you can use Nen when you like this?"

"Um, it's kinda limited, but yeah I can." Gon peers at the eye in his hand.

"Is it because of that?" Alluka observes, pokes the eye that was on Gon's hand. Inevitably her finger goes right through him.

"Yep! This is my Haunter's license! It allows me to do all sorts of things like possess stuff and whatnot! But once we do things like that, the eye gradually gets dark overtime so we have to cleanse it every once in a while so it doesn't go completely black."

"What happens when it goes really black? Does something bad happen?" Alluka peers at the semi-dark eye in Gon's palm with concern.

"Yeah, it looks pretty dark. Are you going to be okay?" Killua take notice of it as well, feeling guiltly that it was probably his fault that it was in that state.

"I'll be okay, trust me! I'll make sure to clean it after we deal with this." Gon reassures them allowing the siblings to sigh in relief. However, Killua noticed how he didn't fully answer the question as to what happens after the blackening.

"Hey Gon, what about-" The thunder roars again and the lighting in the warehouse shuts off. "Dang, a power outage now?" Alluka whimpers, clinging to Killua more. "Don't worry I got this sis-" Killua gasps, stopping himself from letting out any electricity he has. He senses someone nearby using zetsu. He picks up Alluka instantly, carrying her as he steps away quietly.

"I'll check." Gon offers.

 _"Please."_ Killua couldn't say it loud knowing he might give himself away, but Gon understood when he floated ahead...

Only for Gon to be hit by an invisible wall.

"OW! Oh no, this one feels like Tsezguerra's. I didn't know there was one here too." Gon held his noise, letting out a whine in pain.

Killua grits his teeth wanting to ask Gon what he was talking about...but a needle slashed his cheek. Killua inhaled a sharp breath flinching when his eyes glossed over to the shadow approaching them. He knew, he knows it's Illumi. "Alluka hang tight!"

Without a word, Alluka grips him harder ready for another fast ride.

"I don't think you'll go anywhere little brother." Killua's eyes finally adjust to see Illumi emerging from the shadows, his hand splays open and outstretched. "Drop that thing."

"Don't..." Killua takes a step back, his shoulders began to shake despite Alluka not being heavy.

"You've always listened to me like a good little brother Killu. What's stopping you now?" His eyes shifts from side to side, "Is that accomplice here with you?"

"I don't know...what you're talking about." Killua wondered where he got the idea from, but as he could already tell he couldn't see Gon.

"Drop it, or I'll make you." He takes a few steps forward. "Remember, you shouldn't go up against someone that is stronger than you. I made sure to drill that into your head remember~"

"N-No-!" Killua stutters. He couldn't move, he was frozen in place. He remembers that dream he had that night of Illumi. His eyes appearing everywhere, his long hair cradling his tiny body, his entire being being ravaged apart...

Gon tried his best to possess Illumi again, slamming his hand behind Illumi's head as if smacking the living daylights out of him but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do it.

Illumi's hand slowly grew closer and closer until he raised his leg, kicking the both of them out of his way. Killua manage to throw Alluka to the side the second she screamed, and he was thrown back to the garage door receiving the brunt of the impact. His back hit the door with a BANG! Breaking through the door in the process of that forceful throw, Killua was flung out into the rain.

Alluka tumbles to the ground roughly, but was able to look up to see the huge crater hole on the garage door. "Big brother!" Killua slid to the ground.

"Killua!" Gon flew beside him, "Killua, are you okay?!"

"Tch, peachy..." He trembles to sit back up, wincing at the pain when he tried getting back up.

"Finally, I've separated you two. Now to get to business." Illumi walks over to Killua, ignoring Alluka completely. "You are to return home with me. 'It' doesn't really need to come, but if you continue to resist then I will force 'it' to come along as well."

"Gon..." Killua whispers. "Take Alluka out of here. Get her home...We live at the apartment beside a Japanese snack bar. The one with the weird cat logo."

"What about you Killua!? We can go together!"

"Hmm? What are you saying Killu?" Illumi didn't hear what Killua was saying to the ghost.

"Killua, I'm not gonna leave you here!" Gon persisted.

"Let's go home Killu. It's not just me, Father and Mother orders you to come back as well. If you do, I won't touch 'it'."

"As if I believe you!" Killua seethes. He wanted to talk back to Gon, he wanted him to stay and help him...but what could Gon and him do at this point?

"Oh no worries, I still have my intentions to control that 'thing', but what our parents have planned for you is more important." Illumi notices Killua turning his heel, "I would think twice before using that electricity of your in the rain."

Killua clicks his teeth in obvious agitation.

He began breathing heavily again when Illumi is only centimeters in front him, his head throbbed like crazy and all he wanted to do was punch whatever is bugging his head and slap Illumi in the face. Instead, all he felt was the fear creeping into his sweat that was dripping. "First comes rock."

Killua was too preoccupied in his panic to hear Gon's low tone, "Rock...Paper...Scissors!" Gon brought out a blade of nen, cutting off a part of Illumi's bangs. "Hhaa...it's wasn't long enough..." His Haunter eye became darker after that action. "I don't have enough for another..."

Illumi's emotionless eyes widened, blinking in confusion..."The accomplice is here...I'll take out that 'thing' then." He turns to his new target: Alluka. She let's out a gasp when Illumi's pointed feet turns to her.

Despite the overwhelming fear that blurred Killua's mind, Alluka's voice in distress made him act. "Don't touch her!"

Illumi swiftly punches Killua's gut _**hard**_ the moment he moved forward out of concern for Alluka. "Go to sleep." He pets the white tuff of hair before Killua goes limp in his arms. Within that moment, Alluka unexpectedly flashed and disappeared. "Oh? Is 'it' able to control itself now? Or it's a condition from a wish?" Illumi props his younger brother on his back. "Oh well, I have Killu. Might as well go."

"Alluka?! Where did you go?!" Gon does a double take around in search of Alluka before seeing Illumi take off with Killua under his arms. "Let Killua go!" Gon was flung back again when he tried penetrating through his aura and he tried following him out. "I don't have enough...but I'll try! I'm sorry Killua!" He thrusts his hands at Killua to possess him.

His hand was deflected as a result.

"Eh? Killua too?" Gon wonders if it was something about Killua's family that wouldn't allow him to possess them. Maybe that's why?

"Then I'll follow him!"

Gon collided against another barrier, dividing him from Illumi who was escaping. He realized it was Tsezguerra barrier once again, and was reminded how he puts too many restricted areas in Yorknew. No matter how many times Gon desperately pounded at the invisible barrier, it refused to let him through. Illumi gets further and further away where Gon couldn't reach him. "Damn it...DAMN IT!" He slams his hands down to the floor, which seeps through the ground.

Gon screwed up.

* * *

Originally, there were some events that were going to be a bit different but since I couldn't get it from my old laptop (I don't feel like retyping it) you guys have to settle with this version (it isn't that great, but oh well DX ) See you next chapter! (I'll get it out as soon as I can! ) :D


	10. I didn't dream about ninja's

I found you chapter 10

Hi everyone! FFnet has been really glitchy lately so now I don't even get email alerts anymore. I'm sad about that D: I was worried thinking I uploaded the last chapter at a bad time and none of you got the alerts, but I'm glad that most of you guys managed to read it! Hopefully this chapter reaches to you guys as well!

Note:

 _"Alluka talking"_

 **'Nanika talking'**

 _*V*_

Uzumaki Naho- Indeed!

VitameatavegaminGirl- asjkdhsdfkjh (isn't worthy of sensei title TDT ) BUT HERE IS MORE!

Gonxkillualover: You'll know in this chapter! ;)

K1lluaa- (ch8) LOL, I thought that too actually! The fastest chefs in the world. It only happens in fanfiction! XD And no prob! Hope you have a great day as well! (ch9) Here's some more hype!

Lilyglamstar123- Aww, I'm really glad you think that way TDT Here's a new chapter for you! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

* * *

Gon knew he couldn't follow Illumi to where he's taken Killua. Knowing Killua, he would want Gon to seek out Alluka's whereabouts before him. He was also worried how Alluka just vanished into thin air. "She isn't a ghost...maybe she knows nen too?" He felt his hand throb when the dark eyeball in his hand was sending him subtle warnings to cleanse it. It was pretty dark, but Gon knew he had some humanity remaining in him it since he's still sane. "I'm just going to find Alluka first then we'll hurry. Promise!"

Gon quickly fades away to his resting place since he knew it would be faster to get to the Japanese Snack bar Killua mentioned. He flew out, quickly waves to Elena in his hurry and heads over to the city in search for it.

"Snack bar...Weird cat logo-Found it!" He skids to a stop and then breezes through all the units of the apartment where Killua and Alluka resides. When he floats around the middle floors of the building, he hears a squeak.

"Gon?"

"Alluka!" Gon hovers over to her, "Are you okay? How did you get back here so fast?"

"It's based off a wish, but more importantly my brother! What happened to him?!"

Gon lowers his head solemly, "I'm sorry...I couldn't help Killua at all. Illumi knocked out Killua and took him away. There was a barrier preventing me from following them. I'm really sorry Alluka."

Alluka furiously shakes her head, "No, no it's not your fault. It's my fault too! I'm not strong enough either. Big brother refuses to teach me more than the basic principles of nen. I-I couldn't do anything either, but you really fought back Gon! You're really amazing, even though you're a ghost!"

Gon smiles weakly at the compliment, but he felt he let Alluka down by not bringing her Killua home with him. "And what do you mean by wish?" Gon starts off confused.

"Oh well...I'll tell you! Big brother trusts you and was going to tell you anyway, but I'll do it instead!" She clears her throat, "Remember when Illumi mentioned that through controlling my brother he can control me as well?" Gon nods recalling his words, "Actually, there's someone inside of me. A being from the Dark Continent."

"Did you say the Dark Continent!?" Gon gawks surprised to even heard of that place coming from her.

"Yeah, it's what my brother and I learned recently as well. This being inside me is called Nanika, and even though she's from the Dark Continent, she's the nicest person I've ever known! She's my best friend in the whole entire world and she's always with me, even the days I was locked up at home."

"You we're locked up? But why?"

"Because Nanika can grant any and all wishes, there's always a backlash whenever someone asks for a selfish wish. It's not her intention at all. That's why big brother took me out of that place, and we ran away together. After learning nen a bit and brother made specific wishes to Nanika, we are able to live our lives more peacefully than we've ever had before." She lifts her finger, "Like what happened earlier. Big brother wished that if I ever get aimed by something dangerous or some bad aura, he told Nanika to take me back home."

That explains why she vanished at the warehouse. "Can I meet Nanika?"

Alluka was silent as if she was asking Nanika if that was alright with her. "Of course!" She closes her eyes and Gon floats patiently waiting for Nanika to emerge.

Nanika took over, with her signature black eyes and wide smile. Gon's eyes widen in amazement, The eyes sort of reminded him of Pairo but he knew those pitch black orbs were in-fact her eyes and not a pit of eyeless holes. "You're Nanika right? I'm Gon!" He was in awe of Nanika's appearance, "You look so cool!"

Nanika perks her shoulders at Gon's compliment. She beams at him, "Aye~!"

"You can see me too! You're so amazing Nanika! And Alluka too! You two probably make a great team together!"

Nanika bounces up and down in agreement, "Friend of Killua?"

"Yup! I'm a friend of Killua's!"

Nanika blushes, swaying her head from side to side happily, "Alluka wants to talk more~"

"Okay! Talk to you later Nanika!" Gon waves and Nanika happily waves back until Alluka takes over.

This time, it's was Alluka's turn to jump up excitedly, "You like Nanika! You're not scared of her and she's really _really_ happy right now!"

"Heheh, I'm glad I made her happy Alluka! You two are great!"

"Daww, Gon you're such a flatterer."

"But I'm being serious!"

Alluka chuckles, "Anyways, that's the reason why Illumi wants me. Only big brother can make wishes from Nanika and he doesn't have to suffer any consequences from the wishes he asks for."

"No wonder. So Killua can ask wishes from Nanika and nothing bad will happen but if someone else wishes for something, they suffer?"

"Yeah, but not anymore! Big brother wished that only he can make wishes from her and that Nanika doesn't have to grant wishes from anyone else anymore!"

"That's great! Although that means it won't work...ehhh." He raises his hand to his chin in thought.

"What won't work?" Alluka tilts her head.

"Well even though I'm dead, I might still be able to wish for something, right?" Gon asks to make sure.

"I'm not too sure, but you were planning to wish for something Gon?" Alluka frowns, wondering what he wanted.

"I thought maybe I can wish for Killua to come back here for you. Since it looks like Alluka can't wish anything from Nanika, right?"

Alluka's eyes widen, not just from Gon's idea but from the fact he didn't think to consider wishing himself back to life. He was more concerned over bringing Killua home rather than using the opportunity for himself. Alluka bubbles elated that Killua made such a good friend, "Oh! I get it!" Alluka claps her hands. "You are right, I can't make wishes from Nanika since she's in my body. Wait a sec Gon."

 _"Nanika, would you be able to grant Gon's wish if you were able to?"_

 _ **'Gon no longer has body. He can't wish. He can't do favors.'**_ Alluka blinks a bit surprised that Nanika likes Gon to the point where she's already calling him by his name. She seemed a little sad that Gon couldn't grant her the favors though. _ **'I don't know Gon's full name either.'***_

 _"Oh yeah, I don't know his last name."_ She thought to herself and then turns her attention back to Gon. "Nanika says you can't since you won't be able to give her the favors she asks for, and she doesn't know your full name."

"Oh! My full name is Gon...Eh?" Gon went blank realizing he couldn't recall his last name, no matter how he tried. "It was important, how can I not...remember it?" Realizing he lost something fundamentally important to his being, he ruffled his head, angry at himself. "Argh! Did I give that away without knowing?!"

Alluka frowns, "I'm sorry..."

"No, I'm the one that's sorry! But even if I did know it, I still wouldn't be able to right?"

"Right. Before you can ask a wish from her, you have to do three favors for her before she grants it."

"Oh wow, that makes sense. I think." Gon tilts his head quizically trying to take everything. "But what should we do? Do you know where Illumi took Killua?"

"If anything, I know for sure that he brought big brother back home on Kukuroo Mountain. Have you heard of it?" Gon shakes his head as his reply. "It's in Dentora Region of the Republic of Padokea."

"Hehhh, I never even heard about it until now. We should go get Killua back! I'll go there!" Gon was determined to bring him back no matter what, after not being able to get Killua away from Illumi.

"Then I'll go with you too!" Alluka volunteered.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! Besides, I'm a Zoldyck too! I know my way of handling things. Right Nanika?" Alluka already knew that Nanika was nodding her head giddly within her subconciousness.

Gon nods in confirmation, "I understand! I'll protect Alluka and Nanika with my life! Err..." He looks as his faded arm dumbly remember his current state, "death?"

Alluka giggles as Gon's confused declaration, "I'll go buy the ticket to get there! It should take us about a day. It's too late to catch a flight now so I'll get the earliest flight for tomorrow!"

"Yeah!" Gon looks out to see the pouring rain that was crashing down and the occasional sounds of thunder was heard in the distance. He glances back at his hand thoughtfully. "I really need to get my eye cleansed but I don't think I should leave you here Alluka."

"It's okay! As long as I'm here, no one else can enter unless big brother and I answer the door. He wished that from Nanika to keep us safe. It's even safer since you can easily come in like this!"

"I guess it's for anyone that's alive. I won't be long Alluka!" And with that, Gon quickly phases out the door.

* * *

In Incruxia, the greatest story of all time is about to be known by all the ghosts in the land. The one ghost that has ventured through the darkness of the continents, voyaging through lands in search of a particular treasure, and improving the skills and arts he's fostered since he was a child.

Today, this man is at Chimera along with a friend. After they had their eye cleansed by Komugi and Meruem, he just had to implore their tales upon them.

"So you see Komugi..." Shifty eyes swing from side to side. "I'm a ninja!" Gon opens the door to Chimera just in time to see two other regular clients.

"Uh huh! And?" Komugi nods excitedly at the revelation...that has already been revealed too many times. (But she seems happy at least).

"You chattering human, do you have nothing else to do but whine and blabber about how glorious this 'ninja' title is? Being a King such as I, is much more of a worthy subject." Meruem prattles.

"King's may be in the lime light, but Ninja's work in the dark for their Kings! And Emperors! We are the true strength of royalty!" The bald one smirks.

"Your pretense shall be thrown away for I am far greater and stronger than any ninja. I have no need for servants when I can carry out my power on my own."

"Uh hello, when did this become a battle between Kings and Ninja's? This isn't a video game." The other customer sweat-drops at the direction the topic was heading at.

"I think Meruem would win here Hanzo!" Gon raises his hand to get everyones attention.

"Not me?!" Hanzo whines and Meruem rewards himself by crossing his arms with a victorious grin, "Don't get all smug on me!"

"My fellow green comrade agrees with me. Applaud me." Gon raises his hand to Meruem and the being wonder what he was up to. He does the same and Gon hits his hand as a high five (despite Meruem being utterly confused at this action).

"Sorry Gon, you know Hanzo is doing his normal 'sharing his secret that he's a ninja to the entire world' thing." The one that was closer to Gon's height approaches him.

"It's supposed to be a secret Pokkle! I-I'm just telling those who I find trustworthy!"

"Right..." Pokkle rolls his eyes.

"Speaking of trustworthy, you're still wearing that bag over your head? I thought you were going to take it off?" Hanzo points at Pokkle while Gon gapes at him.

Pokkle was wearing a paper bag over his head. There were two eyeholes for him to see but he pulls it down, "I know...I know I said I'll take it off, but I heard Ponzu is back in town!"

"Yeah she is! You should go see Ponzu! She was talking so much about you the last time I saw her. She really wants to see you again!" Gon tells him.

"I'm telling you man, you should see her. Let her know you kicked the bucket too. I don't see the life of a ninja within you sneaking around like that." Hanzo chips in.

"U-Um, P-Pokkle isn't a ninja." Komugi says. Meruem huffs by his seat not willing to communicate with them. "And weren't you the one tell him he should be one a f-few minutes ago?"

"Well that's only me encouraging my trade but in the case of sweet Ponzu, we can't just keep Pokkle's death a secret from her forever. She's gotta know at some point." Hanzo shrugs.

"I don't want her to know I'm dead! Or that I'm like this! I can't face her knowing that I already failed to protect her." Pokkle kneels on the floor, his hands resting by the sides of the paper bag on his head.

"I'm sure Ponzu will forgive you. She really wants to see you Pokkle!" Gon encourages him.

"G-Give it a shot! I'm sure she'll be happy!" Komugi does the same.

"You weak humans fearing reactions from your own kind is indescriable. How do you adore each other through communication when you act like it's your downfall?" Meruem rants.

"N-No, I don't think I'm ready for that yet." Pokkle shakes his head, filled with self-doubt.

Hanzo, Gon and Komugi sighs, they knew they can't pressure him into going to her.

"Can I help you today Gon?" Komugi asks Gon knowing he came in for a specific reason.

"Yeah, I kinda...did a lot stuff recently so it got really bad. Can you handle it Komugi?" Gon shows his hand to her and she gasps.

She takes a good look at it while taking out the eyedropper, "Y-You have to give up at least six months to a year."

"I'm okay with that. Can you take away the year when I was four? I didn't do much at that age so it's fine." Gon offers and Komugi reluctantly takes the memories the same way she did it the last time he visited. Using the eyedropper and pulling out tiny stars from his eye as his payment. "By the way, has anyone been to Kukuroo mountain?"

"I've never traveled before." Komugi says weakly.

"That abominable place?" Meruem raises his head and tail swishes in the air, "There's a lone sentient I came across and he's the only ghost that resides in that abhorred mountain."

"Is it that scary?" Gon's jaw drops, not realizing how well-known Killua's home is.

"Gon, you've never been there when you were alive?" Hanzo rubs his bald head, "Well I don't blame you since I haven't either, but that place is where those assassins lives. The Zoldyck family! You know what the amazing thing is? The fact that there are probably a few hundred deaths every year yet there are hardly any ghosts! Like they were meant to die! Now that's a 'real' ghost town. Meruem, whose the ghost you mentioned?"

"A human called Seaquant. He demands tobacco constantly, it's utterly gratting to the senses." Meruem scoffs.

"I wouldn't reccomending going there unless you're a double star Haunter. No one here besides Meruem is qualified to visit." Pokkle joins in, "I've been there when I was alive. Not the prettiest place in the world. A lot of tourism for that infamous family though. Why ask about it Gon?"

"Oh um...I just wanted to know since I heard it from someone recently." Gon scratches his head nervously.

"Well how about we all take a trip there whenever we become double star Haunters? I always wanted to see behind those gates." Pokkle suggests.

"Maybe after you show yourself to Ponzu." Hanzo attempts to lift the bag off his head but Pokkle grabs it back in time.

"Hey! Don't tamper with it!" Pokkle yelps. "I'm gonna go! See you guys later!" Pokkle runs off before Hanzo would try again.

"Hey! I'll chase you over by Ponzu! Be a man! A ninja man, like me!" Hanzo quickly saluts everyone before running after Pokkle out the door.

"Phew, well I should go too." Gon prepares to head off as well.

"Gon, is there something about Kukuroo mountain that's worrying you?" Komugi pries hesitantly. "You've never mentioned any places before. Are you planning to go there? P-Please say no..."

Gon gulps. By nature he is a terrible liar and normally he would scrape by, but lying to Komugi in front of Meruem...would not be the wisest choice to make. "Maybe."

"Y-You might get into trouble!"

"I...don't mind." He averts his gaze.

"You realize," Meruem interrupts, "That going beyond your boundaries is against the laws of a one star Haunter. The only grounds your existence is allowed on is Yorknew and your place of rest from what I recall."

"I know but, there's someone I know that needs help!" Gon desperately tells them.

"Can they not fend for themselves?" Meruem quirks his eyebrow.

"I have to go no matter what! Killua is my friend, and I'm going to help him get back where he wants to be!"

"You realize that I also oversee your existence along with Tsezguerra." Meruem adds and Gon nods. "If you do attempt to leave Yorknew, you have to make a connection with that Seaquant human to help you traverse between Incruxia and there. If you leave your corpse for more than three days-"

"I'll disappear." Gon sighs...but then his shoulder jolts up realizing the information Meruem gave him, "Wait, so if I make friends with Seaquant and get him to opens the doors to Incruxia like Elena does..."

Meruem nods with a smile, "Exactly, you can escape and not be caught by Tsezguerra."

"Meruem! I don't think you should be encouraging Gon to do this. His existence is on the line!" Komugi jitters around in a panic.

"And if we were to deter this being from this path, he'll go whether we guide him or not. Tsezguerra is out at Zaban city for a few days where a mass killing rendered out some haunters and bounded ones. Make use of this and your time and I doubt he'll notice."

"Are you really sure about all of this?" Komugi worriedly glances between the two of them.

"This place does get boring with the rules." Meruem drops some of the gungi playing pieces on the table, "So breaking them once in a while isn't that bad. Growth happens in an insurmountable number of ways after going through obstacles, leading either to success or a wretched debacle rigged with consequences. I'm interested in how this would play out."

"Haa...This isn't a game Meruem..." Komugi reminds the King warily.

"Have I claimed this is a game? I like entertainment such as many out there. What makes this any different when both sides benefit. Correct?" Meruem looks at Gon.

"Yeah! It'll work both ways! Don't worry Komugi, I won't get in trouble! It won't take long for me to bring Killua back!" Gon tries to convince her.

With a sigh, Komugi reluctantly gives in. "I guess you can go but i-if anything bad happens that affects you in any way, please come back!"

"Agreed. If you happen to put Komugi in any distress, I will punish you."

Gon beams with a widening smile, "You're the best Meruem! You too Komugi!"

"Aren't you worried about the punishment?"

"Nah, Meruem wouldn't do that!" Gon chuckles at Komugi softly.

"...I wouldn't?" Meruem blinked baffled that Gon doesn't think he'll hurt him. Komugi giggles.

"You are a very nice person Meruem! Y-You wouldn't hurt anyone!" Komugi smiles.

"...I suppose you're right." Meruem cups his cheek with a pout.

"Don't worry, when I come back through Seaquant I'll come here first thing!"

"Yes, we shall make that your requirement. Now, do as you please and make haste. I wish to play Gungi with Komugi now that we have time."

Komugi claps her hands happily, "Yes! Let's play!"

Gon chuckles, "I'm heading out then! See you two later!" He exits out the door and the two wave at him as he left. He runs around the corner heading back the way he came. He wanted to get back to Alluka and Nanika as fast as he could.

However, he didn't know someone was watching him...and listening in his conversation with Meruem and Komugi.

"Hm~ So Gon is planning to be a trouble maker~" Hisoka licks his lips, sneaking himself back into the shadows.

* * *

The clown reappears after so many chapters. Wth Hisoka.

*I cannot remember if Nanika has to know just a part or the whole name of a person (too lazy to check so I'm just going to use this for plot convenience. I hope you guys don't mind!) Although, do feel free to correct me if I am wrong XD


	11. Anything but THAT

I found you chapter 11

Haha, this is where it gets fun~~ like the 'wth is going on?' crack kind of fun :D Although, I do have a terrible writer's block that's been going on for a while and I haven't been motivated at all lately. I only have one chapter left in stock and...yeah, I haven't typed anything for the past two-three months. Hopefully when I get pokemon sun/moon, it'll help me fight off this terrible block of mines XD I'm still a bit slow replying messages because irl stuff so I'll still reply this way.

VitameatavegaminGirl- There has to be a contest specifically for them to win at so more people can know how cute they really are! Go Gon GO! XD And I'll do my best!

Uzumaki Naho- Actually, Hisoka popped up for a little bit during chapter 2 but it's been a long while so I guess some would forget XD LOL that's is the best way to describe Hisoka though, that pervy weird clown. He is sly though! Thanks!

Lilyglamstar123- Good luck at school! Thanks for reviewing! Haha, everyone's excited to see Hisoka now, this is great~ ;)

Wake Me Up When It's All Over- Haha, that's true. And for sure that will happen! It'll definitely be a blast (whenever it comes up haha, it'll take a while to get that point XD). Gon, Alluka and Nanika are so much fun to type together in the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing! :D

Gonxkillualover- Yup! That's the Gon we all know and love!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

* * *

The next day, Alluka, Gon and Nanika of course stepped into the airship and flew back to Zoldyck's homeland. The flight took most of the day until they arrived in the evening. The street lights were already on as they quickly boarded the last tour bus.

"And here we have to Zoldyck mansion itself!" The tour guide began explaining the history and allowed the tourists to take their pictures.

"Wow!" Gon's head rose up in awe marveling the large testing gates. Alluka stayed behind after the tour bus left the area to reduce any suspicion and then walked ahead of Gon.

"Over here Gon!" Alluka waved as she headed over to the small guard-post beside the gates. "Zebro? Mr. Zebro?" Alluka knocked on the door.

"Oh! If it isn't young Alluka! What are you doing here by yourself?" Gon saw a old but kind man pop his head from the guard post window.

"Eheheh, I'm not really by myself." Alluka clasps her hands at Gon sheepishly and he waved his hand indicating it was fine. "Illumi brought big brother home right?"

"You mean Master Killua? Yes, I saw him just the other day. He was unconscious however." Zebro sighed, while allowing Alluka inside his small cubicle. "The poor young master, the way I saw it was that he was brought back by force."

"That's right! So we're here to bring him back!" Alluka huffed with confidence. "I can't go through the gates so...um." Alluka fidgets nervously.

"Alluka, if you go back in there who knows what will happen to you," Zebro voiced his concerns knowing the two rebelling siblings for many years. "If I bring you inside, they may lock you up again. I don't want to something that would endanger you, Master Killua would never forgive me."

"It's okay Mr. Zebro, I'll protect her!" Gon jumps up even though he knows he couldn't see him.

"Don't worry, I have uhh a lucky charm!" Alluka held her thumb up to Gon and the ghost did the same in return.

Zebro exasperates tiredly, not wanting to go along with this. However, knowing Alluka was insistent enough to travel across countries to get here, he couldn't deny her. "Alright, but I'm bringing you straight to the butler's lounge and call Gotoh and Canary to work something out first. Are you fine with that?"

"Yes!"

Zebro then grabbed his keys and opened the door they were allowed to enter through without Mike hounding them down.

"This is our backyard Gon," Alluka tells him through a hushed whisper. Knowing that Zebro would find it odd that she's talking to 'thin air', Gon accepted this situation.

"Your backyard?! It's humongous! This is even bigger than my forest back at home...I think. No wait, it's definitely bigger."

Alluka giggles softly and Zebro raises an eyebrow. Alluka merely shakes her head as they continue down their path.

A loud thud was heard suddenly, and then one became many thuds, "What's that noise?" Gon asked.

Alluka bounced up and down in excitement, "Mike!" She called out.

The giant guard dog appeared from the tall family of trees, slumping himself forward purposely in order for Alluka to run up and hug his nose. "Oh I missed you so much! Who's a good doggy? I love you so much! Mike is a good boy~ Good boy~" She pets the giant dog lovingly and he simply wags his tail in submission. "I wish you can play with big brother too!"

"Mike is the family pet?" Gon hovers in front of Mike as he gazes at Gon's airy form...

Before opening his mouth and swallowing him.

"AHHH! Mike! Don't do that! He's a friend! Friend!" Alluka panicked frantically and Mike's actions.

What Alluka heard instead of a scream was Gon's pure laughter erupting inside Mike's mouth as he easily flew out of him. "Hey! He can see me too! I guess they were right!"

"About?" She tilts her head.

"How animals have a sixth sense and all! I was always around Yorknew so I couldn't interact with any of them much, but Mike is really cool!"

"He's the best!" Alluka cheered.

"Alluka, we should get going. You'll have time to play with Mike later." Zebro encouraged the girl. He was unaware of the conversation she was having with Gon.

"Okay~" Alluka pouts dejectedly getting up. She knew she had to get her brother out of here and fast.

"You."

Alluka and Zebro both gasped, turning to the source of the young voice behind them, "Kalluto?" Alluka mutters nervously. The young boy wears his prized kimono and sporting his ambiguously short haircut.

"Kalluto?" Gon couldn't keep up with so many appearances. He did recall Killua saying he had a big family...it seemed more like big EVERYTHING from the family. To his house, hell even his own back yard is one giant forest that could probably equal to three whale islands!

"What are _you_ doing here?" Kalluto inquired haughtily.

"We...I came to get big brother back!" She confronts him.

"You shouldn't." Kalluto starts, "He's finally back home where he belongs...unlike someone." His implications directly pointedly at Alluka as she clenched her fists.

"What do you mean?!" Before Zebro could pull her back, Alluka marches towards Kalluto with no hesitation. "I'm much of a family here than anyone else! I-I may not be as good assassin like you or big brother but-"

"Of course you're not an assassin, you don't have much worth being part of the family if you don't even know how to defend yourself."

In that instant, Alluka could feel Kalluto ren. Small bits of paper floated out from his kimono's sleeve. "You were locked up and Killua still fawned over you, protected you. But I don't think you can protect yourself!" A swarm of papers furiously combined together as it whipped over to Alluka.

"First comes rock! Rock, paper scissors!" Bringing out his nen sword, he slashed through the waves of paper in half. However Gon didn't realize at that moment, Killua's wished of her protection came in and she was immediately sent back home. Disappearing into thin air once again.

"Eh?" Kalluto's eyes widened in shock. "That was a surprise." He was genuinely taken back and wondered if Alluka finally had the strength to defend herself now. Looking forward, he sees that Alluka was no longer standing where she was at.

"Alluka? Alluka!" Gon swerved himself around in search for her.

"Master Alluka! Where did you go?" Zebro also called out, "Master Kalluto, why did you-"

" **It** isn't necessary for what Mother is planning." Kalluto curtly turned himself around, "I guess **it** can only run away still. Figures." He takes his leave.

"Master Kalluto, please wait!" Zebro reached out his arm to no avail as Kalluto ignored him.

"That wish must have triggered again." Gon immediately assumed from what she told him last time. He really felt bad, he wanted to go back to Alluka and make sure she was safe but he had to find Seaquant before he can travel back to where she is. Right now, he just needed to get Killua out as quickly as he can so he can bring him back to Alluka, "I gotta go ahead, for Alluka!" He escapes from Zebro and speeds ahead down the path Kalluto was going and phases through the mansion the moment he hit it.

* * *

Alluka held out her hands to protect herself from what Kalluto was going to throw at her but after feeling nothing, she opens her eyes again only to see that she was back in her room. From where she stood, she could see Killua's room across from her's as her eyes widened.

She dropped to the floor, beginning to sniffle realizing that she couldn't do anything, "N-Nanika...I-I couldn't do anything!" Tears began to fall as she covers her face.

 _ **'Alluka.'**_ Nanika whimpers with her. _**'Gon can get Killua back.'**_

"T-Then why? Why did I have to come back here!? I went with Gon to save big brother, not get in his way! I was supposed to be better than this but..."

 _ **'Sorry uuu...'**_ She felt Nanika tears from within.

"No, don't cry Nanika! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's my fault, I can't do anything! I-If only..." She hugged her knees sobbing at her inability to do something against Kalluto. "I was stronger..."

* * *

Slowly Killua awoke to find himself back in his room, not at his apartment but at his old home. He recognized all of the old posters that were hung and the video games he left behind while escaping with Alluka. He let out a sigh, "Dammit! Illumi is a cheater!" He gasped, "Alluka! Gon!" He flings himself off the bed only to find a note on the floor.

'Report to father's room after you wake up' it said, and he knew it was Illumi's handwriting. "Tch!" Killua bite his lip and he picked up the paper only to crumple it and throw it out in the nearest trashcan.

Briskly walking out into the hallway, he passed by Kalluto without even sharing a greeting. "Ah..." Kalluto raised his hand in hopes to catch Killua's attention, but he had already left the hallway. "I couldn't say anything..."

* * *

"Dear, I think we should call the butler's to wake him up. He's late!" Killua's mother slaps the fan on the palm of her hand.

"Patience. He'll arrive shortly." Killua's father replies. They were in Silva's room that was decorated with animal skins and still had blue lighting fixtures. Two guard dogs sat by their sides.

The door suddenly slams itself opened, revealing an angered Killua.

"Can you explain why you took me away from my peaceful life? Put it in words that doesn't piss me off?!" Killua taps his foot, unwilling to present formally based on the way they forced him back home without warning.

"Killu, I apologize for Illumi's behavior but this matter was of great urgency." Silva began.

"Seriously Killu! I'm the one organizing everything and this is how you treat your own mother?!"

"I don't have to listen to you." Killua replied coldly.

"Ah~! You sound much more cold and mature! Just like your father~!" Kikyo gushed.

"Ahem." Silva coughed to get back into the subject at hand. "Like I said, I apologize for the way you were brought back here but as the heir of the Zoldyck family business-"

"Nope." Killua didn't want to hear any of it.

"You have to consider..." Silva continued.

"Whatever it is, I ain't doing it!" Killua crossed his arms.

"Marriage!" Kikyo finished the rest of Silva's sentence.

"Huh?" He takes a few seconds to compute that monstrous word in his head, "HAH? YOU'RE HOOKING ME UP?! I'm waaaay too young for this crap!"

"Killu you don't understand! You're the chosen head so you must continue running our household. You're eighteen and you should fulfill those responsibilities at that age and get laid!"

"Dear..." Silva looks at his wife warily with her choice of words.

"Shush, Killu is old enough to understand. He needs to produce the new heir after all." Kikyo flips out her fan, covering half of her face.

"Oi! I'm right here!" Red veins appeared on Killua head, extremely annoyed at the outcome. "Didn't I tell you two I screwed this whole being the heir? I don't want to take over the business! It can all go to hell for all I care! I'm going back, there's no way I'm just going to accept being dragged here randomly to get married to some random person I don't even know!"

"At least see them first before you judge Killu." Silva says as if he was dragged into the whole marriage business by Kikyo. Even Killua could tell that Silva wasn't interested in the set up.

"I don't even have to judge! I'm outta here!" Killua prepared to stomp away from the room.

"Oh, how cruel nya~" A voice comes from behind him.

"Ah, we've been waiting for you." Kikyo clapped her hands elated that they came at the right moment. "Killu, meet your fiancé!"

The moment Killua turned around he beheld a sight...he never thought he would ever see in his life...well maybe he would see eventually but definitely not on Zoldyck grounds. He literally took a moment to absorb the person that was in front of him and how to react to them. "I really don't know how to put it but," Killua's head constantly moves from his parents to this...creature.

Not too far behind the scene, Gon managed to find his way to where Killua was. His eyes widened as he finally spotted Killua's hair from below the vents and was already ready to call out to him, "Ki-" He stopped.

He could see that Killua was facing two authoritative figures that were probably his parents but the person being introduced to Killua was what really got Gon's attention.

At that moment Killua finally gave his grounded reply, "I am _**not**_ marrying a **cat**!" He phrases it like he said the weirdest sentence in the planet and he's done with his strange life of his.

Its silver like hair and small ears twitching on top of their head sent all the signals in Killua's head that he needs a 'nope' sign and comically run out of the door. The so called 'cat' perks their ears up, "I'm not a cat, nya~?" They frowned, "I'm just a feline looking _**ant.**_ "

Gon eyes were lit ablaze feeling puzzled but enraged at the same time, " **Pitou!"**

* * *

Well reasons with Pitou will come in later of course, but let the wtf moments begin! :D (When my writer's block is gone TDT )


End file.
